La leyenda renace
by Nathaniel Brooks
Summary: Un investigador, un entrenador y una Ranger se unen para detener a un peligroso criminal que busca descubrir uno de los más grandes misterios ocultos del mundo pokemon que ha permanecido en secreto durante muchos años, pero algo tan grande y peligroso tal ves debería seguir oculto y en secreto. Una historia de misterio basado en los mitos y leyendas urbanas de pokemon.
1. Capitulo uno

El Valle Tokan es un lugar situado entre las cataratas Tohjo y los pies del Monte Plateado, ubicado justo entre las regiones de Johto y Kanto. Repleto de naturaleza pura y un lago de aguas cristalinas es un lugar de tranquilidad y paz para los pokemon que lo habitan, pues este pequeño valle es desconocido para las personas, esto gracias al hecho de que la ruta principal que conecta ambas regiones son las cataratas Tohjo que se encuentran en una cueva por el subsuelo y producto de la gran altura de los árboles, no es visible desde ningún lugar en todo el Monte Plateado, ni siquiera dese la cima. Los árboles en esta zona son tan altos que durante el día, solo algunos rayos de luz logran atravesar la copa de los árboles para iluminar el valle y en épocas de lluvia, el suelo logra mantenerse seco.

Era de tarde y dos pequeños azurills jugueteaban felizmente en la orilla del lago, haciendo caras graciosas con sus reflejos en el agua o arrojándose chorros entre ellos mientras un azumarill los observa de cerca para cuidarlos. De un momento a otro corren asustados hacia los brazos del azumarill, no saben porque, pero algo los asustó, algo los inquietó, algo que no pueden ver pero que pueden sentirlo, su instinto les dice que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, algo tan malo que puede cambiar todo tal y como se conoce.

Una luz aparece de la nada a unos cuantos metros de los azurills, una luz blanca y muy brillante y a cada segundo que pasaba, la luz se hacía cada vez menos intensa hasta que desapareció, no sin antes dejar en su lugar a una persona, un hombre adulto de cabello corto y rojo y chaqueta negra con una insignia algo parecido a una pokeball. El hombre cae al suelo inconsciente. El azumarill lo queda viendo, ya había viso a otros humanos en su vida pero por alguna razón, aquel hombre le estremecía aun cuando estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Se acerca despacio y lo olfatea, le toca en la espalda, el hombre reacciona y se mueve un poco, el azumarill da unos pasos hacia atrás, el hombre despierta y se levanta, se cubre la vista con una mano pues la luz le molesta, poco a poco comienza a recuperarse y da un largo vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Murmura.

Escucha un gruñido a su espalda, es el azumarill.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunta el hombre al azumarill, pero éste le gruñe más fuerte, se acerca un poco pero el pokemon lanza un ataque de agua al suelo cerca de sus pies, levantando la tierra y un poco de polvo, fue un ataque de advertencia y el hombre se dio cuenta de eso.

El azumarill corre hacia los dos azurills, los toma y se va a esconder al bosque. El hombre sin comprender lo sucedido, ve como el azumarill se pierde entre los árboles y se da cuenta de que entre los demás árboles y arbustos, hay más pokemon que lo miraban desde lejos, ocultos y asustados. El hombre da otro vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?- murmura otra vez.

Se arrodilla frente al lago y ve su reflejo en el agua, no se reconoció en el momento pero después de mojarse la cara con las tranquilas y limpias aguas del lago, un recuerdo le llego a la mente, un recuerdo lleno de alboroto, destrucción, gritos de desesperación y de él en medio de todo ese caos y luego, una poderosa luz proveniente del cielo lo cubrió todo con un destello cegador hasta volverse todo completamente blanco para después aparecer en ese desconocido valle.

Rápidamente se levanta y ve que a su espalda se encuentra el Monte Plateado, logra reconocerlo aún entre los enormes árboles. Luego comienza a buscar algo en el suelo, talvez algo que se le á caído o algo que se perdió.

-No está- Por más que buscó no encontró nada, vuelve a dar un vistazo a su alrededor y otro nuevamente al Monte Plateado.

-Si ese es el Monte Plateado entonces… la ciudad debe de estar por este camino a la izquierda.

Toma un camino hacia esa dirección a través del bosque, los pokemon que se cruzan por su camino corren de su lado asustado y muchos le gruñen, pero al hombre no le importó, hay cosas más importantes que atender y respuestas que contestar.

Pero mientras el hombre se alejaba del valle, un pequeño rastro dejaba en el lugar de su misteriosa aparición. Unas flores que se encuentran allí comienzan a marchitarse, dejando caer sus pétalos negros y secos y luego, mueren.

POKEGODS, LA LEYENDA RENACE

Capítulo uno

Una persona se mueve sigilosamente por una habitación de un departamento, camina despacio junto a su eevee iluminando su camino con una linterna, pues todas las luces están apagadas. Se acerca a un escritorio y revisa unos documentos archivados en una carpeta en donde aparece una lista de algunos pokemon y un precio por cada uno de ellos, algunos pokemon de la lista estaban tachados.

-Como detesto a los contrabandistas- Murmura el joven- No saben cuánto daño le hacen a los pokemon y a las personas.

Sigue revisando los archivos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, una persona entra y enciende la luz. Es un hombre con un traje blanco con líneas negras, guantes y un pañuelo que le cubre la nariz y la boca.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Le pregunta molesto el hombre.

-Soy del departamento de investigaciones de pokemon- Le dice el joven de cabello castaño, viste camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y corbata azul mientras saca su placa de detective y se la muestra al hombre de traje blanco- Y estos archivos son la última prueba que necesitaba para enviarte tras las rejas.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡A ver si me atrapas primero!

El hombre de traje blanco corre fuera de la habitación y sale del departamento para llegar a un iluminado pasillo, llega hasta el fondo y sube por las escaleras del edificio. El joven detective corre tras el hombre, atraviesa el pasillo y sube por las escaleras.

-¡Está huyendo, se dirige a la azotea del edificio!- Dijo el joven a través de un auricular en su oreja izquierda mientras sube corriendo por las escaleras del edificio.

Al llegar a la azotea del edificio pudo apreciar todo el esplendor de Ciudad Azafrán, pero ningún rastro del hombre al que perseguía, cuando un golpe en su espalda lo hace caer al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente. El hombre de blanco estaba detrás de él y lo esperaba junto a un koffing.

-¿Crees que podrás detenerme niño?

-Por supuesto que lo hare.

-Tal vez hayas descubierto nuestros planes pero mientras nuestro jefe siga con nosotros jamás podrás darle fin a nuestra organización.

-No te preocupes por eso, muy pronto Destro estará junto al resto de ustedes… ¡En la cárcel!

-¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Koffing, ataca!

El koffing se lanza directamente hacia el joven detective, pero el eevee lo detiene con _Ataque_ _Rápido_ , koffing lanza _Polución_ , pero eevee lo esquiva y contraataca con _Derribo_ y cae al suelo. Al recuperarse, koffing se cubre con _Pantalla de Humo_ , pero el ataque _Rapidez_ de eevee logra acertar a koffing y nuevamente cae al suelo, una vez más koffing se levanta para dar su último ataque, _Autodestrucción_ , todo su cuerpo comienza a brillar hasta explotar, eevee cae al suelo muy herido pero se logra levantar aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Estas acabado niño- Dijo el hombre de traje blanco mientras regresa a koffing a su pokeball- No importa cuánto te esfuerces, nosotros siempre nos las arreglaremos para salirnos con la nuestra.

-Te equivocas- Le responde el joven detective- Esta vez no hay escape para ti.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para escapar, pero unos sujetos le detienen el paso.

-¡Policía, no te muevas!

Dos oficiales de la policía de uniforme y gorra azul acompañados de dos growlithes, detienen y esposan al hombre de traje blanco. Mientras se lo llevan otro hombre aparece, de sombrero y abrigo café, de rostro amable pero con una actitud decidida y confiable. Se acerca al joven para saludarlo.

-Buen trabajo compañero, has aprendido mucho estos últimos meses estoy orgulloso de ti, chico.

-Gracias, aunque fue un trabajo en equipo y fuiste tú quien acertó a todas las deducciones.

-No seas tan modesto Hanz, tú y tu eevee se han enfrentado a casi todos los miembros del equipo Sombra y si no fuera por ustedes dos no hubiéramos podido encarcelar a todos los miembros que hemos estado investigando, incluyendo a este sujeto, sin duda tú y tus pokemon son parte importante en nuestra misión de acabar con estos contrabandistas y este sujeto al que te enfrentaste es el penúltimo de una de esas terribles y deshonestas organizaciones.

-Gracias Pietro, me alegra que lo veas de esa forma, ahora hay que enfocarse en encontrar a Destro, hay ciertos lugares en los que podríamos buscar…

-¡Hey! Tranquilo chico, no te preocupes por Destro, con todos los miembros de su equipo encerrados es muy poco lo que puede hacer, ya daremos con él apenas intente hacer algo, y tú mi pequeño amigo- Dijo el detective Pietro dirigiéndose al eevee de Hanz mientras le acaricia la cabeza- Al parecer a ustedes dos les gusta salir lastimados después de cada misión ¿Por qué será?

-¿Qué? ¡No… claro que no!- Dijo Hanz nervioso.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, vamos al cuartel, ya hemos terminado por hoy así que después de llenar el informe tendremos la tarde libre.

El joven detective Hanz y su eevee, junto a su compañero y los oficiales de policía acompañados de sus pokemon quienes llevan al hombre de traje blanco, dejan el edificio y se dirigen al cuartel de policías de la ciudad.

Todo estaba en calma en el cuartel de policías, a pesar de que Cuidad Azafrán es la más grande de todo Kanto hay bajos niveles de criminalidad y los casos más comunes son los robos en tiendas y comercios, aunque esto es de esperarse ya que Cuidad Azafrán se le conoce como ``la tierra dorada del comercio´´ pudiendo encontrar objetos que en otros lugares es imposible conseguir debido a su gran variedad de establecimientos y locales comerciales. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando surge alguna organización o grupo de mala reputación que se dedica al robo y contrabando ilegal de pokemon, aprovechándose de la aglomeración de gente, visitantes y turistas, para sus fines corruptos y avaros, o quien sabe para qué. Esta clase de crímenes es la que mantiene más ocupada a la fuerza de policías quien en conjunto con el departamento de investigaciones se encarga de investigar y detener a estos bandidos.

El hombre de traje blanco al que acaban de atrapar pertenece a una organización secreta llamada Equipo Sombra encargada al robo de pokemon, es el segundo al mando y uno de los dos restantes de este grupo que falta por atrapar, ahora el único que aun esta libre es su líder Destro, un hombre peligroso y misterioso.

Cuando la oficial Jenny vio al detective entrar al cuartel con el hombre de traje blanco esposado, se acerca asombrada.

-Detective Pietro ¿Ese sujeto no será…?

-Así es oficial Jenny, este sujeto es Dorian, el segundo a cargo del equipo Sombra.

-Increíble, buen trabajo detective- Le felicita la oficial Jenny- Con este hombre tras las rejas dar con el paradero de Destro solo será cuestión de tiempo.

-Así es, y finalmente sus planes de contrabando con pokemon han llegado a su fin ¡Oficiales, lleven a este hombre al calabozo!

-¡Si señor! –Dijo uno de los oficiales de policía quien sostiene al hombre de traje blanco.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- El sujeto de traje blanco de nombre Dorian empieza a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunta molesto el detective.

-De eso- Le responde Dorian mientras lo alejaban más- de lo que acabas de decir ¡es muy gracioso!

-Pues ríete todo lo que quieras cuando estés encerrado tras las rejas.

Los oficiales se llevaron al hombre de traje blanco y aunque ni el detective ni la oficial Jenny comprendieron lo que el hombre les dijo, ninguno le dio tanta importancia, ya habían encerrado a todos los miembros de su organización y acabado con sus planes de contrabando, solo queda por encontrar a su líder Destro para terminar con este caso y acabar de una vez por todas con estos bandidos.

El detective Pietro mira a su alrededor, todo parece bastante normal dentro del cuartel de policías, solo hay algo que falta y que no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento.

-¿Dónde está Hanz?

-Fue a constatar lesiones- Le responde un oficial desde su escritorio- También fue a que revisaran a su eevee, el pobre estaba bastante lastimado.

-Pues claro, fue a la guardería.

Existe una guardería pokemon a las afuera de Ciudad Azafrán, al norte por la ruta 5 y es atendida por una pareja de ancianos, pero hace un par de meses se estableció una nueva guardería dentro de la ciudad y es atendida por la nieta de los ancianos.

Hanz entra a la guardería junto a su eevee y una campanilla sobre la puerta anuncia su llegada. Una chica de cabello verde le saluda detrás de un mostrador de vidrio con varios artículos de salud y cuidados para pokemon, revistas y juguetes.

-Buenos días Hanz ¿Cómo va todo?- Le saluda amablemente la chica de cabello verde y largo hasta los hombros, viste un vestido blanco y shorts de mezclilla, lleva puesto un delantal rojo y un pañuelo en la cabeza también de color rojo.

-Buenos días Valeri, todo va bien ¿Y tú cómo…?

-¡No puede ser!- Valeri rodea el mostrador de vidrio y se dirige hacia el eevee, se arrodille frente a él y comienza a revisarlo- Veo que solo tienes unos rasguños, te estas volviendo más fuerte ¿verdad que si?

Valeri acaricia la cabeza de eevee y él le agradece acariciando su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Estábamos en un caso y tuvimos que enfrentarnos en una batalla con un sujeto, no es nada que no podamos afrontar y aunque ganamos, me gustaría que lo revisaras para que se sienta mejor.

-Por supuesto que lo hare- Le dijo Valeri con una sonrisa- aunque, hay un centro pokemon no muy lejos de aquí ¿Lo sabias?

-Sí, lo sé, pero a eevee le gusta venir aquí, se la pasa muy bien con los otros pokemon y tú sabes que a mí me gusta darle en el gusto.

-¿No será otra cosa que te motiva a venir aquí?

-Ja ja ja… - Hanz ríe nervioso y se ruboriza un poco.

-De acuerdo, cuidare a eevee, pero a cambio quiero que esta vez me ayudes con un encargo ¿De acuerdo? Dentro de cuatro días tendré que ir a buscar un paquete de bayas que encargué a un agricultor de Ciudad Verde, quiero que me acompañes a la estación de envíos para retirarlos ¿De acuerdo?

-Esté bien, te acompañaré.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias, y tu amiguito ven conmigo, te daré una poción y te prepararé una sala para que descanses ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo Valeri a eevee y él le agradece con una sonrisa.

La joven criadora saca una poción de uno de los estantes de la tienda y lo utiliza en eevee, luego lo lleva al patio trasero en donde se reúne con otros pokemon que Valeri tiene a su cuidado, eevee parece tener más ganas de pasar un rato con sus amigos que ir a descansar por lo que Valeri lo deja para que pase un rato con ellos.

El patio trasero de la guardería es un hermoso y amplio jardín con algunos árboles y arbustos en donde corre el eevee de Hanz junto a un nidoran, un jigglypuff y un venonat, a un costado del patio hay una pileta de agua con dos poliwag en su interior, y del otro lado hay varias rocas apiladas con un charmander durmiendo en la parte más alta. Debajo los árboles, descansa un dodrio, es el pokemon más grande y fuerte que Valeri tiene a su cuidado y aunque éste suele ser agresivo algunas veces, con ella siempre se muestra amable, respetándola y consintiéndola en todo lo que ella le pida, es el encargado de cuidar a los demás pokemon cuando Valeri no está.

Eevee juega con sus amigos mientras Valeri y Hanz conversan en la sala, sin saber en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo a las afuera de la ciudad, cosas extrañas y misteriosas, cosas que ahuyentan a los pokemon salvajes y comenzaba a afectar el medio ambiente. Algo estaba ocurriendo en los bosques ubicado a los pies del Monte Plateado y aunque ningún explorador o entrenador sabe sobre estos sucesos, si hay alguien que se había dado cuenta de esta situación, más bien varias personas.

Muy lejos de Ciudad Azafrán, más allá de la región de Kanto y de los mares del este, existe una pequeña región llamada Almia. La región de Almia se caracteriza por sus peculiares climas y por la gran variedad de hábitat naturales la cual permite albergar una gran variedad de pokemon de distintos hábitat. Pero su principal caracterización, es la sede central de los Pokemon Ranger situada en la ciudad de Ventópolis, una entidad dedicada al cuidado y preservación de la vida natural de pokemon y el medio ambiente. Desde el momento en que los operarios captaron un problema cerca de la región de Kanto, comenzaron a trabajar para identificar el problema y darle una pronta solución.

Una joven de cabello negro pero muy claro, de ojos verdes y algunas pecas en su rostro, camina por un pasillo bien iluminado en dirección a la sala principal de la sede Ranger, luciendo con orgullo su uniforme y su insignia de Ranger categoría 5 en su hombro izquierdo. Al llegar al final del pasillo una puerta se abre automáticamente y la joven entra a la sala principal. Es una enorme habitación circular iluminada con luces blancas, consta con un largo panel de control que rodea casi toda la sala siendo utilizado por cinco operarios, en el centro de la sala hay una plataforma circular de color blanco en la que proyecta un enorme holograma del planeta y en cada región del planeta que muestra el holograma hay unas luces verdes y amarillas, pero en una parte cerca de la región de Kanto hay una luz roja.

La joven Ranger entra a la sala y saluda a los operarios, luego un anciano de bata blanca y bastón se acerca y le saluda cordialmente.

-Saludos Ranger Lyra, te llamamos porque tenemos una nueva misión para ti.

-Estoy preparada Profesor Gobios- le dice con entusiasmo.

-Esta mañana hemos descubierto la aparición de una extraña anomalía cerca de la región de Kanto, más específicamente entre Kanto y la región de Johto- dijo mientras indicaba el punto rojo en el holograma- Tu misión será ir allí y reunir toda la información posible de esta anomalía que, según hemos descubierto, está dañando la vegetación y alterando a los pokemon que viven allí.

-De acuerdo.

-Sin embargo… debo pedirte que vallas con cuidado joven Ranger, más allá de lo que te acabo de decir no sabemos nada más de lo que está ocurriendo en ese lugar, si llegaras a encontrar algo desconocidos no intervengas, pues no sabemos de qué se trata, debes informarnos inmediatamente pues no sabemos qué clase de anomalía es, recuerda, tu misión es buscar toda la información posible de esta anomalía ¿de acuerdo?

-Descuide Profesor, puede contar conmigo, seré precavida.

-Muy bien, puedes partir en seguida, buena suerte Ranger.

La joven Ranger se despide del hombre y sale de la sala principal.

Antes de salir de la Sede Ranger, pasa por una habitación con casilleros enumerados, abre su casillero con el número 3 y toma una cuerda, su capturador y un bolso con algunas cosas necesarias para su largo viaje. Camina hasta llegar a la playa y observa un swellow volando cerca de allí. Lyra saca de su bolsillo el capturador, lo enciende y levanta la antena, apunta hacia el swellow y presiona el capturador, al hacerlo un disco sale eyectado del aparato en dirección al pokemon. Lyra mueve el capturador con rápidos movimientos para controlar el disco a través de la antena, el disco gira al redor de swellow trazando varios círculos hasta lograr un destello en el pokemon.

-¡Captura completa!- Dijo Lyra, luego guarda su capturador en el bolsillo de su uniforme-¡Ahora swellow!

Swellow vuela cerca de Lyra y ella se sube a su espalda de un salto, luego alza el vuelo y ambos se alejan volando de la playa.

Mientras vuela sobre el swellow, Lyra saca de otro bolsillo un pokegear de color blanco y rosa, y marca un número.

 _-¿Qué decidiste esta vez? ¿Volar o nadar?_ \- Se escucha una voz femenina del otro lado del pokegear.

-Volar, la última vez tuve muchos problemas con los tentacool salvajes cuando me fui por el mar ¿recuerdas?

- _Tú te lo buscaste, no quisiste seguir mi consejo de confiar en los repelentes, aunque ahora no te hubieran servido de mucho, viajas muy lejos esta vez Lyra._

-Lo sé ¡Es todo un desafío! Estoy muy emocionada por esta misión pero también espero que no sea nada grave ¿Qué crees que sea esa anomalía, Kara?

 _-No lo sé, es primera vez que veo algo así, pero según veo en el reporte… es tu trabajo averiguarlo_.

-Ja ja, ya lo sé, es solo que no se me ocurre que clase de cosa puede alterar la vegetación y pokemon al mismo tiempo.

- _Talvez sea algún científico loco con alguna maquina extraña haciendo algún absurdo experimento, ya nos hemos enfrentado a esa clase de cosas anteriormente y no me extrañaría que esta vez se trate de algo parecido_.

-Esos científicos son un lio, solo espero encontrar luego esa anomalía y evitar que haga más daño.

 _-Así se habla, confiamos en ti Lyra, te estaré informando de cualquier cosa que averigüemos y no dudes en llamarme por si tienes alguna duda._

-Por supuesto, confío en ti.

 _-Ve con cuidado Lyra, estamos en contacto._

-Nos vemos Kara.

Lyra guarda su pokegear y vuela rauda sobre swellow en dirección a Kanto. Pero mientras Lyra vuela sobre el mar, otro suceso ocurría muy lejos de allí, en Ciudad Endrino. Un hombre de cabello rojo y chaqueta negra camina por la ciudad entre la gente, a simple vista parece que es la primera vez que visita la ciudad pues todo lo que ve a su alrededor le parece nuevo y desconocido. Un caballero bien vestido junto a un growlithe pasa por su lado, el growlithe al sentir su olor comienza a gruñirle agresivamente, el caballero aleja al growlithe y trata de calmarlo mientras se disculpa con el hombre de cabello rojo por el extraño comportamiento de su pokemon, pero el hombre no le dice nada y se aleja rápidamente de la calle.

Se oculta en un callejón estrecho, finalmente la ciudad terminó por agotarle. Hay varias cosas que para él, no corresponden, cosas que como el recuerda no deberían ser o no existen, como algunos edificios, algunas tecnologías o algunos pokemon y todo esto lo tiene completamente confundido. Toma un largo suspiro y se sienta apoyando la espalda en la pared cuando escucha que desde el interior del callejón una persona aparece, un vagabundo.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto el hombre del callejón con una voz firme pero suave- Me doy cuenta por tu indumentaria, no parece ser típico de esta región o de algún uniforme que yo conozca, además, esa insignia que llevas en tu abrigo me es desconocida.

Es un hombre alto, de cabello corto y azul apenas visible por el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Viste un largo abrigo, negro y desgastado y unos guantes rotos que dejan sus dedos descubiertos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Saludos, mi nombre es Destro y si estás perdido yo puedo ayudarte.


	2. capitulo dos

Capítulo dos

Un swellow vuela cerca de las montañas al norte de Ciudad Celeste con una chica en su espalda, de cabello negro claro y ojos grandes y verdes, su nombre es Lyra una pokemon Ranger de clase 5. Desciende el vuelo y planea por una zona rocosa y se detiene en la roca más grande que encontró. Lyra baja del swellow y observa a su alrededor. Pudo ver a lo lejos el mar en el que ambos cruzaron desde Almia. Detrás se puede ver un rio que atraviesa toda la zona y más allá del rio, a lo lejos, se logra ver la parte más alta de los edificios de Ciudad Celeste. Frente a ella, la gran montaña que se conforma de varios cerros de tierra y roca posicionados uno encima del otro hasta lograr una gran altura.

Lyra se acerca a swellow y acaricia su cabeza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda amigo, ya puedes regresar.

Swellow alza nuevamente el vuelo y se aleja tomando el mismo camino por el que llegó, cruzando el océano.

El cielo de la tarde se torna cada vez más oscuro, pero eso no le importo a Lyra quien tomó el camino hacia la montaña, decidida y sin detenerse, aunque su camino no es llegar a la cima de la montaña, si no rodearla para llegar al otro lado. Pero la noche estaba cerca por lo que se refugió en una cueva para descansar. Encender una fogata no es un problema para ella y logra encender una con algunas ramas que encontró a su alrededor, se sienta al lado del fuego y saca algunas provisiones de su bolso para cenar, luego se recuesta en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en su bolso, no se preocupa por el fuego pues sabe que la fogata se apaga una vez se consuman todas las ramas por las llamas.

Al día siguiente, Lyra despierta con más energías, ordena sus cosas, toma su bolso y sale de la cueva. Estando afuera siente el frio aire matutino de la montaña y se estremece un poco. Saca de su bolsillo el pokegear y utiliza el mapa para orientarse. El mapa muestra la ubicación de las ciudades y los pueblos de Kanto y las rutas que las conecta. Dos puntos brillan en la pantalla del mapa, uno de color rojo que marca el lugar en donde tiene que ir y otro de color azul que muestra su ubicación. Ahora que conoce la dirección en la que tiene que ir pone rumbo a su misión.

Caminando en dirección a la ruta marcada por el mapa, Lyra ve un rhyhorn que, al igual que ella, se despertaba de una noche de descanso.

-¡Perfecto!- Saca de su bolsillo su capturador, lo enciende y lanza el disco capturador controlándolo con la antena de su dispositivo que rodea a rhyhorn en una serie de círculos hasta lograr un destello en el pokemon- ¡Captura completa! Vamos rhyhorn, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¡Rhy...!- Le responde el pokemon con entusiasmo.

Lyra sube a la espalda de rhyhorn de un salto y de esta forma continua su camino por la montaña, atravesando caminos rocosos, empinados y peligrosos hasta llegar a la ruta que los lleva a la entrada de Monte Luna y siguen su camino a través de esta ruta. La cueva de Monte Luna es más corta de lo que parece y la atraviesan sin problemas mientras unos clefairy les saludan, aunque los zubat fueron un fastidio lograron salir de la ruta sin problemas. Al salir de la cueva, Lyra baja de rhyhorn, le agradece por su ayuda y le dice que ya puede volver.

Continúa su camino por una ruta que va en descenso. Más adelante puede ver que el camino pasa por el interior de un bosque, más allá del bosque se ve una ciudad, probablemente sea Ciudad Plateada, y más allá, la cima de Montaña Plateada. Llegar hasta allí caminando le tomara mucho tiempo y es en ese lugar en donde el pokegear le marca el punto rojo de la anomalía. Por suerte un fearow vuela cerca de ella, aunque es un pokemon agresivo Lyra no dudo en utilizar su capturador con él y así utilizar su habilidad de vuelo para atravesar el bosque volando. Rápidamente cruza el bosque en la espalda del fearow y vuelan por un costado de Ciudad Plateada, aunque le hubiera gustado volar sobre la ciudad y así conocerla un poco pero eso le habría quitado mucho tiempo. Al dejar la ciudad atrás, se detiene al encontrarse cerca del punto marcado en el mapa. Fearow desciende y Lyra baja de su espalda, le agradece por su ayuda y se despide del pokemon, este desaparece casi al instante al momento de alzar el vuelo.

Nuevamente se encuentra dentro de un bosque, aunque los árboles son más altos. Camina despacio, alerta, con el pokegear en su mano observando como el punto azul se acerca cada vez más al punto rojo, hasta ahora todo parece tranquilo, talves demasiado tranquilo. Llega hasta una zona más extensa, con un lago en el medio, al principio le pareció algo maravilloso, un gran valle escondido en medio del bosque, pero mirando el lugar más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. El césped está deteriorado, toda la zona tiene un color café y verde oscuro, en algunas partes hay tierra en vez de césped. Algunas plantas y flores se han marchitado, al igual que unos arbustos que están un poco más alejados del lago. Caminando por la zona se dio cuenta de que a algunos árboles se les estaban cayendo las hojas, hojas también secas, y los troncos se estaban secando provocando grandes grietas en las cortezas de los árboles. El lago tampoco se salvó, pues encontró el agua espesa y de un color verde.

-Aquí es- Se dijo en voz baja- Aquí es en donde la anomalía apareció, este es el lugar.

Observó el mapa de su pokegear, tanto el punto azul como el punto rojo estaban en el mismo lugar. Apaga la aplicación del mapa y marca un número registrado de sus contactos.

-¿Kara?

 _-Aquí estoy ¿Has encontrado algo?_ \- Le responde su amiga operaria del otro lado del pokegear.

-Sí, he llegado al punto marcado en el mapa, es un valle y… bueno, como sospechábamos hay un daño en la vegetación de esta zona, sin duda es aquí en donde la anomalía apareció.

 _-No puede ser ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?_

-Espera, te enviaré unas fotos.

Lyra activa la cámara de su pokegear y comienza a sacar varias fotos del lugar y se las envía a Kara. En el centro de operaciones de los Ranger, una de las chicas a cargo del panel de control de cabello violeta y anteojos rojos recibe las fotografías enviadas por Lyra, observa las fotos en la pantalla de su ordenador que su amiga le envía desde la zona afectada.

-¡Profesor!- Dice Kara volteándose- Tiene que venir a ver esto.

El profesor Gobios se acerca a Kara mientras ella envía las fotos al sistema de control para verlas en una pantalla más grande ubicada a un costado del centro de operaciones. El profesor Gobios y todos los demás operarios quedan sorprendidos al ver las fotos que Lyra envió desde el valle, y sigue enviado más.

-No puedo creerlo- Exclamó el profesor Gobios- esto es horrible, ponme al habla con ella por favor.

-Enseguida ¿Lyra, me escuchas?- Dijo hablando a través del auricular en su oreja izquierda.

 _-Sí, te escucho._

-Hemos recibido las fotografías, el profesor Gobios está aquí, te pondré al habla.

 _-De acuerdo_

Kara oprime unos botones en el teclado de su ordenador y una luz verde se enciende en el panel de control.

 _-Profesor Gobios, aquí Ranger Lyra._ \- Su voz se escuchó en todo el centro de operaciones por un altavoz.

-Ranger ¿Puedes ver algo que haya causado ese desastre? ¿Algún indicio de la anomalía?-Le pregunta el profesor Gobio de pie al costado de Kara mientras observa las fotos en la pantalla grande.

 _-No profesor, no hay nada que me índice el origen de esta desgracia._

-¿Hay algún pokemon herido?

 _-No, al parecer esto solo afectó a las plantas, no hay ningún pokemon cerca, puede que hayan huido antes de que todo esto ocurriera._

-Bien ¿De cuánto es la distancia del desastre?

 _-Yo diría que… como unos treinta o cuarenta metros._

-Quiero que busques alrededor si es que hay algún pokemon herido o enfermo, y continua averiguando sobre el origen de esa anomalía.

 _-De acuerdo._

-Buen trabajo Ranger- El profesor le indica a Kara que ha terminado de hablar, ella termina la llamada presionando nuevamente los botones de su ordenador y la luz verde se apaga. Luego se retira diciendo que hay algo que tiene que averiguar.

Kara llama a Lyra a través de su auricular.

-¡Que desastre! Espero que ningún pokemon haya estado cerca cuando todo eso ocurrió.

 _-Descuida, no creo que ningún pokemon haya salido lastimado, aun así daré una vuelta alrededor para cerciorarme de que no hayan pokemon lastimados._

-Está bien, cuídate Lyra, estamos en contacto.

-Adiós Kara- Lyra guarda su pokegear en el bolsillo y se dirige al interior del bosque.

Lyra ha estado en bosques anteriormente y sabe que siempre se escuchan pidgeys y spearows aleteando, algunos mankeys saltando entre los árboles y varios glooms o bellsprouts caminando por allí, pero esta vez no escuchaba nada, el bosque estaba muy tranquilo. Su instinto le dice que los pokemon del valle estaban bien, que huyeron y se encuentran lejos del lugar, ella sabe que muchos pokemon tienen esa capacidad de detectar algún peligro cerca o incluso antes de que ocurra y confía de que esta vez no sea la excepción.

Caminando alrededor del valle se da cuenta de que el césped deteriorado que cubre toda la zona, también se adentra en una dirección al interior del bosque y continúa mucho más al interior. Sea lo que sea que haya causado esta anomalía, puede moverse, e ingresó al bosque en dirección al oeste. Lyra toma ese camino, con la esperanza de encontrar y detener lo más antes posible a lo que sea que esté causando este problema ya que algo le dice que de no ser así, se pondrá cada vez peor.

.

Valeri y Hanz, acompañado de su eevee, regresaban de la estación de envíos, fueron a buscar un encargo que ella había solicitado y Hanz la acompañó y carga dos cajas de bayas que Valeri necesita para su local. Caminan de regreso a la guardería pokemon cuando ven a un grupo de personas reunidas frente a un hombre en una tarima, tal suceso les llama la atención y se acercan para escuchar lo que el hombre de la tarima les dice a las personas.

-¡Conozcan y asómbrense con la exhibición de los más grandes artistas de la región! ¡Deléitense con la deliciosa y estupenda gastronomía de los mejores exponentes culinarios locales! ¡Disfruten y bailen con las increíbles bandas musicales en nuestro establecimiento a orillas de la playa, con música en vivo y al aire libre! ¡Vengan todos a celebrar el Carnaval de la Primavera en Isla Canela!

Todas las personas que estaban allí aplaudieron y gritaron en aprobación. El hombre se baja de la tarima, entrega unos volantes con la información del carnaval a cada persona y le entrega uno a Valeri quien se lo muestra a Hanz.

-Mira Hanz, el Carnaval de la Primavera de Isla Canela, prometiste que iríamos a ver el carnaval de este año ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo y no te preocupes, este año no nos lo vamos a perder.

-Gracias- Dijo Valeri mientras abraza cariñosamente a Hanz por un brazo- Mira, en este folleto dice que, entre muchas de las actividades que se realizan en el carnaval, habrá una competencia de coordinadores pokemon provenientes de la región de Hoenn, fueron invitados a participar en el carnaval de este año y si logran agradar al público podrán invitarlos en los próximos carnavales ¡Qué interesante! Me gustaría ver a los coordinadores pokemon, esas competencias no se ven por aquí.

De repente, un sneasel aparece entre la multitud de personas, al parecer estaba buscando algo, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y finalmente pudo encontrarlo. Se acerca donde Valeri y Hanz estaban, pero no era ellos los que sneasel buscaba, sino más bien a eevee. Ambos pokemon se miran fijamente, conversan entre ellos aunque nadie sabe lo que se estaban diciendo y luego, ambos cambian a una posición ofensiva, como queriendo enfrentarse a una batalla.

-¡Tranquilo amigo! ¿Qué ocurre?- le dice Hanz tratando calmar a Eevee.

-Ese es un sneasel ¿De dónde abra salido?- Pregunta Valeri.

-¡Hey! Aquí estas- Dice un joven que, al igual que su pokemon, aparece entre la multitud de personas.

Es un joven de buen aspecto y con una sonrisa amigable, viste una chaqueta amarilla con líneas negras y una gorra del mismo color que cubre su cabello rubio, zapatillas especiales para caminar largas distancias y un morral. Tiene en su brazo izquierdo una muñequera de cuero que le llega casi hasta el codo. Valeri y Hanz identificaron claramente al joven como un entrenador pokemon.

-Lo siento, espero que mi sneasel no les haya causado problemas.

-¡Sne, sneee!

-¡Eeveeee!- Se gritaron ambos pokemon.

-Al parecer sus pokemon quieren enfrentarse en una batalla- Comenta Valeri.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio, eevee?

-Claro, estoy segura de que ambos quieren saber cuál de ellos es el más fuerte.

-Pero yo no soy entrenador.

-Bueno, entrenador o no, puedo ver que tu eevee es muy fuerte- Dijo el joven entrenador- estoy de acuerdo de que quiere probar su fuerza con mi sneasel, pues él también es un pokemon muy fuerte, mi nombre es Oliver y sería un agrado para mi poder enfrentarme en una batalla pokemon contigo.

-Anímate Hanz, tu eevee es muy fuerte y tus demás pokemon también lo son- le dijo Valeri.

-Sí, pero…

-Sí chico, anímate- Dijo una persona de la multitud que los había escuchado.

-Vamos, deja que prueben su fuerza- Dijo otra persona de la multitud.

-Anda, anímate.

-Sí, tú puedes.

-Una batalla, vamos.

-Entonces ¿qué dices?

Ahora toda la multitud se había vuelto a ellos y los animaba a que se enfrentaran en una batalla pokemon. Hanz miró a su eevee y él le devolvió una mirada llena de confianza y determinación, observó la gran voluntad de su pokemon en el brillo de sus ojos, y aceptó el reto. Toda la gente, incluso más que antes, se reunió dejando un gran espacio entre Hanz y el joven entrenador. Valeri se encuentra a un costado de ellos tomando el papel de réferi.

-¡Será una batalla de tres contra tres!- Dijo Valeri en voz alta- ¡Aquel que logre vencer los tres pokemon del contrincante será en vencedor! ¡Comiencen!

Sin esperar, el entrenador Oliver lanza una pokeball eligiendo a su primer pokemon.

-¡Adelante spinarak!- El pokemon aparece con entusiasmo delante de su entrenador.

-Muy bien ¡Ve charmander!- fue el pokemon elegido por Hanz quien aparece con mucha energía de su pokeball.

-¡Spinarak utiliza _picotazo venenoso_!

-¡Charmander _pantalla de humo_!

Spinarak lanza su ataque pero charmander se cubre con _pantalla de humo_ y falla, luego charmander se acerca a spinarak de un salto y ataca con _arañazo_ pero no le causa mucho daño al pokemon contrincante. Spinarak aprovecha para contraatacar con _golpes furia_ y hace retroceder a charmander. Spinarak ataca una vez más con _picotazo venenoso_ y logra envenenar a charmander. Charmander ataca con _cuchillada_ y envía a spinarak unos metros hacia atrás, al reponerse, spinarak utiliza _telaraña_ pero charmander ataca con _lanzallamas_ la cual quema la telaraña e impacta a spinarak, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Spinarak no puede continuar! Charmander gana- Dice la jueza Valeri.

-¡Regresa spinarak! Muy bien, es tu turno lanturn ¡ve!

El joven entrenador escoge a un fuerte y bien entrenado lanturn de una ceboball.

Sin esperar lanturn ataca con _pistola de agua_ pero charmander logra esquivarlo, vuelve a lanzar pistola de agua y charmander responde con _lanzallamas_ , ambos ataques se estrellan en el aire y explotan provocando una pequeña lluvia que dura unos pocos segundos. Lanturn se lanza contra charmander con ataque _derribo_ , lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás. Charmander se levanta con dificultad, pues el veneno de _picotazo venenoso_ comienza a afectarle. Con gran esfuerzo, charmander logra acertar _cuchillada_ en lanturn, pero lanturn logra resistirlo y utiliza _pistola de agua_ , charmander cae al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar.

-¡Charmander no puede continuar! Lanturn gana.

-Bien echo charmander- Dijo Hanz al regresar a charmander a su pokeball- Bien, es tu turno amigo ¡Yo te elijo scyther!

Scyther aparece rozando sus poderosas cuchillas al salir de su pokeball.

Lanturn utiliza _supersónico_ pero scyther lo esquiva con _agilidad_ , la cual se acerca rápidamente a lanturn y ataca con _cortes furia_. Lanturn ataca con pistola de agua pero scyther esquiva una vez más con _doble equipo_ , luego utiliza _viento cortante_ y lanturn lanza _chispa_. Ambos pokemon caen al suelo al recibir el ataque del otro, lanturn se recupera rápidamente pero scyther se levanta con dificultad. Scyther golpea a lanturn con _golpe rápido_ , quien logra resistir el golpe y contraataca con _onda trueno_ , logrando paralizar a scyther, entonces aprovecha para atacar con _rayo_ , scyther cae al suelo y vuelve a levantarse, pero con mucha dificultad.

Scyther se tambalea un poco, entonces abre sus alas y se eleva del suelo por unos metros. Con su último esfuerzo utiliza _viento cortante_ y lanturn ataca una vez más con _rayo_. Lanturn recibe el ataque pero pudo reponerse, mientras que scyther cae al suelo y esta vez ya no logra levantarse.

-¡Scyther no puede continuar! Lanturn gana.

-Muy bien lanturn, así se hace.

-Excelente trabajo scyther, regresa, muy bien eevee es tu turno de luchar ¡ve!

Eevee de un salto toma posición en el campo de batalla, mostrando una posición ofensiva. Lanturn ataca con _pistola de agua_ paro eevee lo esquiva fácilmente, entonces utiliza _rayo_ pero eevee lo ataca primero con _ataque rápido_ , luego, eevee utiliza _cabezazo_ , el ataque hizo que lanturn retrocediera unos metros. Lanturn se repone e intenta utilizar _onda trueno_ pero eevee había utilizado _doble equipo_ , los ataques de lanturn solo lograban dar en las copias de eevee y antes de dar con la última copia, eevee se lanza hacia lanturn con _golpe de cuerpo,_ logrando debilitar a lanturn y dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Lanturn no puede continuar! Eevee gana.

-Regresa lanturn, estuviste excelente- El entrenador Oliver mira a su sneasel quien esperaba paciente su momento- Vamos sneasel, es tu turno ¡adelante!

Al igual que lo hizo eevee, se coloca de un salto en el campo de batalla con una posición ofensiva.

Sneasel lanza el primer ataque, _cuchillada_ , pero eevee lo esquiva y utiliza _cabezazo_ , sneasel se protege con los brazos pero aun así lo arrastra un poco hacia atrás. Sneasel aprovecha para atacar con _golpes furia_. Eevee da un paso hacia atrás y lanza _ataque de arena_ , pero sneasel la quita con _cuchillada_ , al hacerlo se da cuenta de que eevee no estaba, había dado un gran salto y logra atacar a sneasel con _derribo_ , haciendo que sneasel caiga al suelo.

Sneasel se levanta lentamente, esta emocionado al igual que su contrincante. Sneasel corre y utiliza _cuchillada_ una vez más mientras que eevee utiliza _reflejo_ para protegerse y logra resistir el ataque, entonces eevee utiliza _mordisco_ y atrapa a sneasel. Con mucha dificultad sneasel logra escapar de eevee y luego ataca con _viento hielo_ , eevee retrocede al recibir el ataque. Ambos pokemon comienzan a cansarse, pero ninguno se da por vencido. Con un último esfuerzo eevee se lanza con _golpe de cuerpo_ , pero sneasel utiliza _garra de metal_ , enviando a eevee unos metros hacia atrás. Sneasel ya estaba cansado, se le puede notar en su respiración. Eevee estaba en el suelo pero pudo ponerse en pie, aunque sus patas le temblaban, da un paso hacia adelante y sneasel da un paso hacia atrás, pero el cansancio le pudo más y ya no le quedaba energías, cayendo al suelo completamente exhausto.

-¡Eevee no puede continuar! Sneasel gana, Oliver gana esta batalla- Dijo la jueza Valeri con una mano en el aire y la otra indicando en la dirección del entrenador.

Todas las personas estallaron de emoción, por más que no lo parezca las batallas pokemon callejeras son muy poco comunes y eso las hace más emocionantes. Cuando dos desconocidos se encuentran para probar la fuerza de sus pokemon siempre es aceptado por la sociedad y las personas que contemplan dicha situación detienen lo que sea que estén haciendo para dedicarles un tiempo, ya sea para disfrutar o como una muestra de respeto, o tan solo para observar. Sea cual sea el motivo, cada vez que ocurre una batalla pokemon callejera siempre tendrá un gran número de personas como público.

Al terminar la batalla, cada entrenador se acerca a su pokemon para felicitarlo por el gran esfuerzo que dio en la batalla, luego Valeri se acerca a ambos y les recomienda ir al centro pokemon para curar a sus pokemon, ambos aceptaron y juntos caminaron al centro pokemon que, por suerte, no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban.

La siempre amable enfermera Joy atiende a los jóvenes, ellos le entregan sus pokemon a un chansey con su uniforme característico del centro pokemon y se los lleva a que los curen. Mientras esperan, los tres jóvenes se sientan en una mesa y Oliver les invita unos refrescos de una máquina expendedora.

-Tus pokemon son muy fuertes- Comenta Oliver- Por unos minutos creí que en verdad eras entrenador, pero dijiste antes de la batalla que en realidad no lo eres ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Bueno soy ayudante de investigador, pero antes de eso sí fui entrenador aunque las cosas no salieron muy bien.

-Ya veo, y ahora eres ayudante de investigador, eso es genial.

-En realidad Hanz ya es casi un detective- comenta Valeri- El último caso en el que estuvo lo resolvió casi él solo.

-¿En serio? Increíble ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Bueno en realidad fue un trabajo en equipo, yo solo hice mi parte.

-Vamos Hanz, tú descubriste el refugio secreto y los horarios de reuniones de los contrabandistas, además te enfrentaste a casi todos ellos, incluyendo a su líder, gracias a ti todos ellos están en la cárcel- Dijo Valeri.

-¿Una banda completa de contrabandistas? Amigo enserio eres genial, yo me he enfrentado a tipos como esos anteriormente pero nunca con una banda completa.

-Así es, Hanz de veras es un gran detective, solo que no le gusta admitirlo.

-No hay nada malo en ser un poco soberbio, si eres bueno en lo que haces ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Y sentirse orgulloso si es que es algo bueno, eso no significa que tengas que presumirlo ¿No crees?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Valeri.

-Bueno…- Comenzó a decir Hanz- Talves sí fui de gran ayuda en la investigación y… talves… sí me enfrenté y vencí a la mayoría de la banda.

-¡Así se habla amigo!

-Y Oliver, cuéntanos algo de ti por favor ¿Tú de dónde vienes?

-Bueno yo…

-Espera- Le interrumpe Hanz- Déjame adivinar.

-Hum… está bien- Dijo Oliver con curiosidad.

-…Por lo pokemon que utilizaste en la batalla deduzco que eres de Johto, pues tus pokemon corresponden a esa región, ¿No es así?

-Pues sí, la verdad es que soy de Johto.

-También puedo decir que eres de Ciudad Malva exactamente, comenzaste tu viaje como entrenador hace ya un tiempo y participaste en el torneo de la Liga Pokemon de Johto obteniendo el séptimo lugar, y tu pokemon inicial fue cyndaquil que, por el tiempo y tu nivel de entrenador ya debe haber evolucionado en typhlosion.

Oliver y Valeri quedaron mudos, ambos se miraron atónitos y sorprendidos.

-Amigo en serio, eres… ¿pero cómo es que…? Yo ni siquiera…

-Hanz, nunca antes habías hecho una deducción así, o al menos yo nunca te había visto hacerlo.

-Bueno he practicado mucho, además solo hay que fijarse en los pequeños detalles y sacar una conclusión- Responde Hanz.

-Tienes que decirme como lo hiciste- Dijo Oliver sin poder dejar de sonreír-Si no, no podré dormir esta noche.

-Está bien… tu atuendo es de color amarillo con líneas negras, igual que el uniforme del equipo deportivo Los Electabuzz que son de Ciudad Malva, en Johto, supuse que eres fan de ese equipo por vivir en esa ciudad ya que muchas personas visten los colores de sus equipos deportivos favoritos de cada ciudad la cual puede ser bastante normal. También pude ver una medalla honorifica de la liga pokemon con el número 7º en él por debajo de tu chaqueta mientras luchábamos, la temporada de competencias de entrenadores pokemon de Johto terminó hace unos pocos meses así que supuse que ése es el puesto que lograste en la liga, que por cierto es un buen puesto considerando que al inicio de la competencia cientos de entrenadores se inscriben. Y por último, ahora que estoy más cerca puedo ver en tu cuello una pequeña quemadura y considerando el tiempo en que se demora en curar una herida de quemadura, deduzco que fue hecha hace mucho tiempo talvez por uno de tus primeros pokemon, talvez el primero, el único que puede ser es cyndaquil y me imagino que por esa quemadura ustedes no se llevaban muy bien al principio, pero estoy seguro que ahora son buenos amigos al ver el potencial que tienes como entrenador, pues sneasel es un pokemon que no cualquiera puede dominar y menos entrenarlo hasta llegar al nivel en que tú lo tienes.

Oliver se le queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego estalla en risas.

-Jamás pensé que pequeños detalles pudieran decir tanto de una persona, yo jamás podría haber hecho algo como eso, sin duda eres un gran detective, amigo ¿No crees?- Le pregunta Oliver a Valeri, pero Valeri tiene la mirada fija en Hanz y sus ojos reflejaban admiración y encanto mientras que Hanz estaba completamente sonrojado.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunta Oliver mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Hanz como si no entendiera porque la pregunta- ¿Qué cosa?

-Hablo de ustedes, díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno… -Le responde Valeri- Antes de trabajar en la guardería pokemon, yo estuve en el cuartel de policía de Ciudad Azafrán.

-¿Fuiste oficial de policía?

-Así es, y los oficiales de policías suelen trabajar en conjunto con el departamento de investigaciones, allí fue donde conocí a Hanz y bueno, muchas veces trabajamos juntos en algunos casos.

-Ya entiendo ¿y porque dejaste la policía?

-Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ser oficial de policías no era lo mío, no lograba sentirme a gusta con migo misma, aunque era muy buena en lo que hacía y todos me querían mucho.

-Bueno, a nivel regional no hay muchas mujeres oficiales de policías-Comenta Hanz- Y Valeri era la única chica en el cuartel de Cuidad Azafrán, a excepción de la Oficial Jenny por supuesto.

-Ya veo ¿Y no te agradaba ser la única chica oficial de policías?

-No es eso, es solo que sentí la necesidad de hacer algo distinto, de contribuir y ayudar a las personas de manera distinta, así que decidí dejar la policía y dedicarme a la crianza pokemon al igual que mis abuelos, con su ayuda logramos establecer una nueva guardería aquí en la ciudad y me ha estado yendo muy bien en el negocio, ayudo a las personas y también a los pokemon, me gusta lo que hago y estoy muy feliz.

-Me alegra oír eso, siempre debemos guiar nuestro camino hacia donde el corazón nos indica y ustedes lo han hecho de la forma más conmovedora, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

-No hay problema- Dice Valeri con una sonrisa y toma un sorbo de su refresco.

-Y díganme una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo juntos?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba ninguno de los dos. La expresión de Valeri cambia a una un poco más triste mientras que Hanz se pone muy nervioso y comienza a tartamudear.

-Bueno yo no… bueno… nosotros… ella es… bueno nosotros si… digo, ella…

-Está bien amigo, tranquilo, ya entiendo… ya entiendo- Se repite a si mismo Oliver en voz baja- Entonces, si ustedes no están juntos, me pregunto, Valeri, si estas desocupada esta tarde podríamos ir a cenar, yo invito.

Valeri quedó sin palabras y Hanz mira fijamente a Oliver.

-Me caes muy bien Valeri, eres una chica muy linda y simpática ¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- Dijo Hanz molesto antes de que Valeri pudiera decir algo.

-Tranquilo amigo, es una broma, es una broma, no lo digo enserio, cálmate, es solo una broma ¿Sí?- Dijo Oliver riendo.

-¿Disculpen?- Una persona les interrumpe, es la amable enfermera Joy acompañada de un Chansey- Disculpen la demora, sus pokemon ya han sido curados.

Chansey llevaba las pokeball en una bandeja y se las entrega a Oliver y Hanz, eevee y sneasel caminaban junto a la enfermera Joy y al ver a sus entrenadores corren a abrazarlos.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy.

-No hay problema, vuelvan cuando quieran- Dice la enfermera Joy y se retira.

Hanz acariciaba a eevee cuando recibe una llamada telefónica, se disculpa con Valeri y Oliver y se aleja un poco para contestar la llamada.

-Veo que aún no lo ha admitido- Comenta Oliver.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunta Valeri.

-Hablo de Hanz, se nota que tú le gustas pero no quiere admitirlo.

-Hum…- Valeri no supo que decir.

-Al igual que su capacidad como detective, no quiere admitir lo bueno que es, por alguna razón mantiene un perfil bajo, eso no es bueno para su carrera y tú sabes que puede llegar muy lejos, por como dedujo esas cosas de mi con solo algunos detalles está claro que puede llegar a ser un gran detective.

-Lo sé, pero es que no sé cómo hacer para que lo admita.

-¿Tú también lo quieres mucho, verdad? Lo que puedes hacer es apoyarlo en lo que necesite y de vez en cuando darle un empujoncito para que acepte sus logros.

-Gracias, eso haré.

Hanz había terminado de hablar por teléfono y se acerca a los dos jóvenes. Oliver se le acerca y le estrecha la mano.

-Fue una gran batalla, tus pokemon de verdad son fuertes.

-Gracias ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, supongo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer y no quiero quitarles más tiempo, además estoy en camino al centro comercial a ver si encuentro algo interesante para comprar.

-Está bien, espero volvamos a vernos.

-Claro que sí, adiós Hanz, adiós Valeri.

-Adiós Oliver.

Oliver se despide de los jóvenes y sigue su camino acompañado de su sneasel. Hanz toma nuevamente las cajas de bayas de Valeri y camina en dirección a la guardería.

-Vamos Valeri, te acompaño a la guardería.

-Gracias Hanz… disculpa ¿Quién te ha llamado?

-Era del departamento de investigaciones, quieren que me acerque al cuartel para hablar con migo, pero no me dijeron sobre qué.

-Pues si te llamaron del departamento debe ser importante, deja las cajas que yo las llevo, tú ve al cuartel.

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea puede esperar, además prometí que te ayudaría.

-Pero…

-Descuida, esto es más importante.

-Está bien, gracias Hanz- Le dijo mientras le da un pequeño abrazo y juntos caminan hacia la guardería.

Durante la tarde, Hanz y su eevee llegan al cuartel de investigaciones. Es un edificio moderno y bien iluminado tanto por luz natural como artificial. Al llegar saluda a la chica de la recepción y camina a través de la sala principal, varios escritorios ordenados simétricamente dejan un espacio justo en medio de la sala, Hanz saluda a varias personas que se cruzan, otras que hablan por teléfono y otras que revisaban minuciosamente unos documentos, hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

Golpea la puerta y una voz desde el interior le indica que entre. El director es un hombre de avanzada edad, gordo y con un gran bigote, está junto a la oficial Jenny y ambos le saludan cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Saludos joven Hanz, adelante- Le saluda cordialmente el director invitándolo a pasar.

-Director Herschel, oficial Jenny, me mandaron a llamar ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos una pista del paradero de Destro- Le dijo firmemente la oficial Jenny- El detective Pietro ha estado siguiendo sus rastros y encontró a un hombre con sus características en Ciudad Trigal de la región de Johto.

-¿Destro está en Johto?

-Eso no lo sabemos aún- Continua el Director- Pero es una posibilidad, el detective Pietro se encuentra allá en estos momentos y nos ha enviado un mail con lo que ha descubierto, si sus hallazgos están en lo correcto entonces puede que Destro haya estado viviendo en esa ciudad por un tiempo, pensamos que, desde que frustramos su último intento de contrabando con pokemon y la mayoría de los miembros del equipo Sombra fueron encarcelados, escapó de la ciudad y se refugia en Johto, por eso no hemos encontrado rastros de él en todo este tiempo.

-De seguro está planeando alguna forma de recuperar su prestigio como líder de una banda de criminales ¡Talves intenta formar una nueva en Johto!

-Es probable, ya hemos contactado con la policía de Johto, sin embargo, el detective Pietro también nos pidió algo más y es por eso que estas aquí, Hanz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El detective Pietro quiere que tú vallas a Johto para que le ayudes en la investigación de Destro.

-¿En serio? ¿A Johto? Jamás había estado allí antes.

-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad, ya te conseguimos un boleto en el magnetotrén para mañana en la mañana.

-¿Mañana?- Exclama Hanz.

-Lo sé, lo sé- El director se coloca de pie y se acerca a Hanz- Escucha hijo, sé que una decisión muy apresurada, pero cuando se trata de alguien tan peligroso como Destro no podemos perder mucho tiempo, esta es la única pista posible que tenemos de ese hombre desde hace mucho tiempo y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para poder finalmente atraparlo, además, Pietro y tú son los únicos que pueden lograr esto, todos en el departamento, incluyéndome, confían en ustedes, si hay alguien en que puede atrapar a ese hombre de seguro son ustedes dos, sino, no te estaría pidiendo algo como esto y de una manera tan apresurada.

El director tiene razón, esta puede ser la primera pista del paradero de Destro en mucho tiempo y tienen que aprovecharla aunque no se esperaba tener que dejar la ciudad de un momento a otro. Hanz mira a la oficial Jenny, tiene una expresión algo preocupada pero a la vez calmada, entonces decide hacerlo, se convence de que en realidad puede hacerlo y si está en compañía de sus pokemon no hay nada de que temer.

-Está bien, lo hare.

-Sabía que podíamos contar contigo Hanz- Le dijo la oficial Jenny más calmada- Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros y con el apoyo de la policía de Johto.

-Gracias oficial Jenny, director Herschel, si me disculpan ahora iré a prepararme para mañana.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado hijo- Se despide el director.

Hanz sale del cuartel y camina en dirección a su casa, pensando en lo que puede encontrar en Johto, nuevas ciudades, nuevos pokemon y la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de los criminales más grandes de la región. En el fondo, todo esto le emociona bastante y no podía esperar para viajar luego. Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba un poco y es que no podía dejar a Valeri sola, es la primera vez que viaja fuera de la región, es la primera vez que va a estar alejado de ella y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Hanz toma su teléfono y llama a Valeri.

Esa misma tarde, Lyra, la chica pokemon Ranger, camina a través de los últimos arboles de un extenso bosque a los pies del Monte Plateado. Cruzó el bosque siguiendo un rastro que dejaba una pequeña parte de la vegetación dañada, seca o descompuesta, que hasta ahora no ha podido dar una explicación. Ha seguido ese rastro desde el punto de origen en el valle en medio del bosque hasta el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora, en su camino se encontró con varios pokemon salvajes, ninguno agresivo por suerte, pero lo que más le importaba a Lyra es que esta extraña anomalía no haya afectado a los pokemon y por lo que vio en su recorrido a través del bosque, no fue así.

Camina hasta la orilla de un gran acantilado, desde ese punto tiene una vista muy amplia y extensa de lo que hay más adelante. Ahora que el bosque se encuentra a su espalda, frente a ella se alza una seria de montañas áridas y rocosas, con algunas zonas de vegetación. Los rayos del sol del atardecer cubren la ladera de la montaña envolviendo toda la zona de un color rojizo y negro. Pudo distinguir una ciudad junto a un pequeño lago, rodeada por una serie de crestas rocosas que conforman la ladera de la montaña encerrando a la ciudad.

Si aquella anomalía puede moverse de seguro llegó hasta este mismo punto en donde estoy ahora, pensó Lyra, y si vio la misma ciudad junto al lago al igual que lo hago yo ahora, de seguro que fue en esa dirección, su rastro me llevó hasta aquí, seguiré más adelante.

Para saber la ubicación exacta en donde se encuentra, Lyra saca su pokegear y consulta el mapa. Luego marca el número de su amiga Kara de sus contactos para hablar con ella.

-¿Kara?

- _Aquí estoy ¿Cómo estas Lyra?_

-Bien, Kara creo que he descubierto algo.

- _¿Es sobre la anomalía?_

-Así es, sea lo que sea puede moverse, además deja un pequeño rastro en el lugar en donde estuvo, le he estado siguiendo y creo que se oculta en una ciudad al oeste de Monte Plateado.

- _Si la anomalía puede moverse entonces puede ser algún pokemon o una persona, no quiero pensar que puede ser otra cosa, además puede ser diferente a otras personas o pokemon, si deja un rastro por donde estuvo entonces algo debe tener que sea distinto a lo demás_.

-Así es, de esa forma me será más fácil encontrarlo.

- _¿Y qué ciudad es esa, Lyra? ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

-Revise el mapa del pokegear, es Cuidad Endrino en la región de Johto.

- _¡En Johto!_

-Así es.

- _Escuché que en Johto hay comidas preparadas con setas y otras especias que son deliciosas_.

-Lo sé, talvez pruebe algún plato.

- _Está bien amiga, ve con cuidado y no dudes en llamarme por si necesitas algo._

-Gracias Kara.

- _Estamos en contacto._

Lyra apaga su pokegear. Contempla por unos segundos la maravillosa vista que la altura le brinda. Observa la ciudad rodeada por la montaña, la anomalía está allí, ella lo presiente, está muy cerca y encontrarlo solo será cuestión de tiempo. El viento de las alturas hace mover su cabello mientras llena sus pulmones con el refrescante aire de las montañas y sin esperar más, sigue su camino.

Esa misma noche, el joven entrenador pokemon Oliver llega al centro pokemon después de una larga caminata por la ciudad, visitas a parques, tiendas, batallas pokemon inesperadas y algunas compras en el centro comercial. Como todo entrenador pokemon, puede alojarse en las habitaciones del centro pokemon mostrando su credencial de entrenador y llenando un pequeño formulario. Fue un largo y agotador día y lo único que quiere ahora es descansar. Pero antes de ir a dormir, Oliver revisa sus mails. Siempre que puede, revisa su cuenta antes de ir a dormir, al menos cuando se hospeda en el centro pokemon porque otras veces cuando se encuentra en plena aventura, arma una tienda y duerme a la intemperie, ya sea en una cueva, montaña o en medio de un bosque, así es el camino del entrenador.

Lee algunos mails de amigos que escriben sobre sus pokemon y de cómo estos se han hecho más fuertes desde la última vez que se enfrentaron en una batalla, otro mail de su madre que le dice que ha comprado algo que le puede ser útil y se lo enviará por correo. Pero hay otro mail que le llamo mucho la atención, era de un amigo de Pueblo Caoba, en Johto, con el título de: ¡URGENTE! Hanz lee el correo asombrado de lo que su amigo le había escrito, sneasel curioso, se acerca para saber de qué se trata y Oliver lee el correo en voz alta.

-``Hola Oliver, soy Tony ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, por mi parte todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí en Pueblo Caoba, excepto por una cosa que creo te puede interesar.

Por estos lados corre un rumor de un pokemon extraño que ha estado apareciendo entre las rutas 44 y 43, he hablado con algunos entrenadores y dicen que no es un pokemon que se haya visto antes, uno completamente desconocido ¡Ni te imaginas las cosas que se dicen por aquí! Pero aunque son solo rumores creo que sí es verdad.

Muchos entrenadores se han dedicado a la búsqueda de ese pokemon y hasta ahora no han encontrado nada, además, muchas personas han llegado al pueblo solo para saber si el rumos es verdad o no y según ellos, dicen que es falso, pero los del pueblo sabemos que es verdad y que solo lo dicen para que nadie más se interese en encontrarlo. Un pokemon completamente desconocido ¡Y en este pueblo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Oliver, yo sé que estas de vacaciones en Kanto pero sé que esto te puede interesar.

Si quieres atrapar a ese pokemon extraño debes venir lo antes posible al pueblo ¡Rápido! Antes de que alguien más lo haga¨.

Al terminar de leer, Oliver y sneasel se miran emocionados. Sin duda el mensaje de su amigo Tony hace que su espíritu aventurero vuelva a aparecer. Como entrenador pokemon, la oportunidad de capturar un pokemon extraño no la puede dejar pasar, la aventura lo llama nuevamente.

-Que dices amigo ¿Quieres enfrentarte a lo desconocido?

Sneasel afirma con emoción y confianza rozando sus garras.

-¡Muy bien! Le responderé el correo a Tony agradeciéndole por la información y que nos veremos allí lo más pronto posible ¡Sneasel, nos vamos a Johto!

Era ya de noche y Valeri cierra la guardería, no acostumbraba a cerrar el local tan tarde pero lo hizo para esperar a Hanz que anteriormente le había llamado por teléfono para juntarse un rato con ella, algo quiere conversar y parece importante.

Hanz aparece justo cuando ella cierra la puerta con la llave, extrañamente sin eevee, pero no se preocupó, era tarde y de seguro dejo a su pokemon en casa descansando. Hanz se acerca y se saludan.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanz? ¿Sucedió algo en el cuartel?- Le pregunta Valeri muy preocupada.

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?- Insiste ella cada vez más preocupada.

-Bueno es que… es por un asunto de una investigación muy importante que estamos realizando.

-¿Los contrabandistas, el Equipo Sombra, Destro?

-…Así es…- Hanz a veces olvida que ella fue oficial de policía y está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre- Bueno, Pietro ha encontrado una pista del paradero de Destro, es posible que esté oculto en alguna ciudad de Johto y el departamento de investigaciones quiere que valla allá a investigar.

-Espera ¿me dices que te vas? ¿Te vas a Johto?

-Así es.

-Pero… pero, espera ¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Mañana temprano- Dijo Hanz como si estuviera diciéndole algo muy malo a Valeri.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

-Solo serán unos pocos días.

-¡Pero Hanz!- Le reprocha con tristeza.

-Lo sé- Ambos se abrazan.

-Eso significa… que vienes a despedirte- Le dijo Valeri mientras aún seguían abrazados.

-Sí- Le dijo mientras acaricia su cabello y permanecieron abrazados por varios segundos.

-Gracias por avisarme, Hanz.

-Quería decírtelo personalmente- Finalmente se separaron.

-Está bien, sé que es algo que tienes que hacer- Valeri comienza a arreglarle el cuello de la camisa- Atrapa a los malos y véncelos a todos ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

-Te echare de menos ¿Sabes?

-Yo también te echare de menos Valeri, prometo volver lo antes posible ¿Esta bien? Te escribiré.

-Gracias.

Valeri toma a Hanz de sus hombros y Hanz de su cintura, ambos se acercan muy íntimamente, entonces Hanz sostiene la cabeza de Valeri con ambas manos y besa su frente. Valeri ríe un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, no importa- Le responde ella soltando sus hombros- Cuídate ¿Sí? Sé que lo que haces puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, por eso te pido que te cuides.

-Descuida estaré bien, además tengo a eevee que me cuida la espalda.

-Está bien, adiós Hanz.

-Adiós Valeri.

Hanz se marcha y camina de regreso a su casa mientras Valeri observa cómo se va alejando.

-Johto ¿Qué cosas estarán pasando allí?


	3. Capitulo tres

Capitulo tres

Era una mañana calurosa en Ciudad Endrino, la gente va de un lugar a otro camino hacia sus trabajos, centros de estudios o cualquier otro lugar al que tengan que asistir y de vez en cuando se dan un tiempo para descansar del calor bajo las sombra de algún árbol o beben algún refresco para saciar la sed, mientras que los pokemon tipo planta son los más contentos por este día tan soleado que se les ve correr felices por los parques o las calles, solos o junto a sus entrenadores. Unos odish juegan alegres bajo el sol en medio de un parque y sin querer chocan con los pies de una persona sentada en una banca. Es una chica de cabello largo de color negro claro y algunas pecas en su rostro, viste un largo vestido celeste, unas gafas oscuras y un enorme sombrero blanco adornado con unas pequeñas flores de colores, al ver a los odish a sus pies, les da unas caricias y luego se alejan para continuar sus jugarretas entre los arbustos y la hierba del parque.

La chica está sentada en la banca con las piernas cruzadas y bebe un refresco mientras observa detenidamente a una persona sentada en una mesa del restaurante ubicado en la calle de enfrente. La persona que observa es un hombre alto, de cabello algo alborotado y con un bigote largo y puntiagudo. Lo ha estado observando desde hace ya varios minutos, toma un café con una porción de pastel y unas galletas. Cuando ve que el hombre llama a la mesera para pagar la cuenta, la chica se levanta de la banca y cruza la calle en dirección a ese restaurante.

Entra al local, observa el interior y ve que no hay muchas personas, encuentra al hombre que ha estado observando, se dirige hacia allá y se sienta en la misma mesa justo en la silla de enfrente.

-¡Valla calor que hace en esta ciudad! No me esperaba un clima tan caluroso como este ¿no cree usted?- Pregunta la chica mientras se quita el sombrero y lo deja a un costado de su silla.

-…Hum… ¿Disculpe?- Le pregunta el hombre sin comprender la situación.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y me ha costado un poco adaptarme a este clima tan soleado, la verdad yo vengo de un pueblo con climas más húmedos y fríos, pero por asuntos de mi trabajo he llegado a esta ciudad.

-Ya entiendo, y… ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Lindsay, soy reportera del diario… Garner, es un diario local, y estoy en esta ciudad para hacer una nota sobre el lago ¿Conoce usted el lago?- Le pregunta la chica quitándose las gafas oscuras y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

-¿Se refiere al lago que está detrás del gimnasio? ¡Claro que lo conozco! Ese lago es la entrada a la Guarida Dragón, La líder del gimnasio Devora entrena allí, muchas personas que viven en esta ciudad, incluyéndome, conocemos una o dos historias relacionadas con ese lugar.

-¡Valla! ¿Cree poder compartir alguna anécdota conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! Para empezar, la Guarida Dragón siempre esta…

-Antes de que me cuente sus anécdotas ¿Cree poder de invitarme algún refresco para pasar este calor? Si fuera tan amable por favor.

-No hay problema señorita Lindsay.

El hombre se voltea para llamar a la camarera y ella lo atiende enseguida.

-Disculpe ¿Podría traernos dos refrescos por favor?- Le pregunta el hombre a la camarera.

-De acuerdo- Le responde la camarera sacando una libreta para anotar el pedido- ¿De qué sabor los quiere señor?

-Bueno… ¿Qué sabor le gusta señorita Lind…? ¿Señorita Lindsay?

Pero la señorita Lindsay ya no estaba por ningún lado.

En la cuadra siguiente a la del restaurante, la chica camina por un estrecho pasillo entre dos edificios, se detiene y se voltea para cerciorarse de que no la estaban siguiendo. Luego, saca las flores de su sombrero y las observa con cuidado, se encuentran en perfecto estado sin señales de haberse marchitado. De un rápido movimiento se quita el vestido y el sombrero que no eran más que un disfraz, para lucir su verdadero atuendo, el uniforme de los pokemon Ranger. Sale del pasillo aun con las flores en la mano y las deja sobre una meseta del primer jardín que encuentra.

Se adentra a la ciudad y camina por las calles, observando disimuladamente a cada persona o pokemon con algún aspecto diferente o con algún comportamiento extraño, cruzó por varias calles, caminó por las avenidas, paseo por muchos locales comerciales, incluso conoció a gente muy agradable que comparte su pasión por el cuidado de pokemon y medioambiente, puede que estuviera en una importante misión, pero también está en una ciudad desconocida para ella, en una región completamente diferente a la que ella vive y muchas cosas de las que ha visto le sorprende y le llama la atención, como algunos pokemon que ella desconocía o algunos oficios como criadores o los coordinadores, incluso escuchó de un lugar llamado safari pokemon y de seguro hay muchas cosas más de las que desconoce y que le gustaría mucho saber y visitar, pero por más que lo quisiera no podía dejar de lado su misión, pues en estos momentos es más importante pues se trata del resguardo del medioambiente y de esa extraña anomalía que a cada rato que pasa puede estar haciendo más daño del que ya ha hecho.

Después de unas horas de ir de un lugar a otro, se toma un momento para descansar.

Se acerca a la orilla del rio que rodea el lado sur de la ciudad y se apoya en la baranda. Ve un puente de madera en donde dos enormes troncos de árbol representan la entrada a la ciudad y más allá, la ruta que va a través de la montaña y el rio que sigue la misma ruta. Escucha a lo lejos a unos spearow pero no los ve. Toma una roca y la arroja al rio. Se voltea y apoya su espalda contra la baranda y coloca un pie sobre el otro. Observa la ciudad y las montañas que la rodean, preguntándose en qué lugar puede estar escondido y que lugar le falta por recorrer.

Deja su lugar en la baranda a orillas del rio y camina hacia el centro de la ciudad pensando si visitar primero el gimnasio o la tienda de abastecimientos mientras se adentra a una calle en la que no había estado, cuando ve a una mujer arreglando las flores del jardín en la entrada de su casa, estaba algo triste pues algunas de sus flores estaban secas y marchitas.

-Disculpe- Le pregunta Lyra a la mujer- ¿Se han marchitado?

-Me temo que si- Le responde ella- Desde hace unos días he encontrado algunas hojas algo secas, pero hoy muchas de mis flores se han marchitado, es muy extraño, esta mañana las revise y no se encontraban de esa forma, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado, tal vez sea por este clima.

-¿El clima?

-Sí, de todos los años que he vivido en esta ciudad nunca antes ha habido un clima tan caluroso como el de hoy.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿El clima de hoy no es normal?

-Ya veo que no eres de por aquí, jovencita- Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no, acabo de llegar y…

Lyra se da cuenta de que la casa de al lado también tiene un jardín y ese jardín también tiene flores marchitas y hojas secas en el suelo. Pero no solo eso, todas las casa al interior de la calle tienen un jardín en la entrada o macetas con plantas en el borde de las ventanas, todas ellas con plantas y flores secas y marchitadas, completamente sin vida. Cada segundo que pasa, la anomalía sigue haciendo daño a toda vegetación con la que se encuentra y este daño, inevitable e irreversible, se extiende cada vez más, sin embargo Lyra también comprendió que aquella anomalía pasó por esta calle, esta misma calle, así que no está tan lejos de hallarla, ya ha encontrado su rastro ahora solo tiene que seguirlo.

-Corte las partes secas de las plantas, pero deje los brotes y cambie el abono por uno que contenga más nutrientes- Le dijo Lyra a la mujer y luego camina rápido hacia el interior de la calle, siguiendo el rastro de hojas secas en los jardines y plantas de las casas.

-¡Muchas gracias jovencita! – Le grita la mujer a Lyra pero ella ya se encuentra lejos para responderle.

Solo unas pocas personas se cruzaron en su camino, Lyra sospecha de cada una de ellas pero no puede saber con certeza cuál de esas personas es la que busca, o si es una persona siquiera, pero para llegar hasta aquí y caminar entre la gente sin provocar disturbio o llamar la atención, entonces tiene que ser una persona, ya que incluso un pokemon que camina solo entre la gente puede llamar la atención, aunque sea un poco.

Siguiendo el rastro de plantas secas y marchitas de los antejardines de las casas, llega a la esquina de la calle la cual cruza con una avenida. De repente Lyra se ve en medio de varias personas caminando en todas direcciones, algunas caminaban tan rápido que Lyra no logró distinguirlas. Muchos pokemon que no pudo saber cuáles iban acompañados y cuáles no. Un pequeño restaurante lleno de personas en las mesas, una agencia de correos y tres tiendas de ropa. Unos edificios de diez pisos o menos, algunas casas y los vehículos que circulaban no hacían más que confundirla cada vez más, pues hasta este punto el rastro ya se había perdido, ya que no encontró ningún otro lugar que tenga plantas o jardines, ni en las casas, ni en las tiendas, ni en las calles.

Por primera vez sintió que las cosas se le iban de las manos, siente que está muy cerca pero al perder este rastro sintió algo de frustración, desde este punto, en medio del cruce de la calle y la avenida, Lyra no supo hacia donde ir ni qué dirección tomar. Pero entonces, entre toda esa gente, entre todos los pokemon que caminan, vuelan, saltan, se arrastran o flotan, Lyra vio a alguien que le llamo la atención, un hombre que viste un abrigo desgastado, un sombrero y guantes para el frio, pero no fue su ropa la que le llamo la atención sino su actitud. El hombre caminaba solo y despacio por la calle de al frente, pasando por la agencia de correos, de repente se detiene y se voltea para ver si alguien lo estaba viendo y al notar que su presencia era ignorada, entra a un callejón estrecho entre dos edificios. Esa es la actitud que ese hombre hiso llamar la atención de Lyra. Muchas veces, en sus anteriores misiones, le ha pasado que llega un momento en que no sabe qué dirección tomar o que decisión elegir, para esos casos Lyra elige seguir su instinto y hasta el día de hoy hacer caso a su instinto nunca le ha fallado y ahora, su instinto le dice que siga a ese hombre, y confiada en lo que siente, Lyra decide seguirlo.

Entra al callejón asegurándose de que el hombre del abrigo desgastado no la viera, pero queda impresionada al ver que el hombre no estaba, el callejón acaba unos metros más adelante y se puede ver claramente la otra calle, solo unos cuantos escombros y cosas sin importancia habían en el suelo. Camina despacio, mirando en todas direcciones tratando de entender cómo es que el hombre desapareció tan rápidamente, buscando algo inusual entre las paredes y el suelo, hasta que lo encuentra. Uno de los adoquines que conforman el suelo del callejón, no era precisamente de adoquín, puede que lo hallan fabricado de la misma forma que el resto de los adoquines y sea visiblemente idéntico a los demás pasando completamente desapercibido, pero para Lyra los pequeños detalles nunca se le escapan.

Tiene unas pequeñas ranuras alrededor de la pieza en donde se pueden colocar los dedos y levantarlo, es más liviano de lo que parece. Lyra levanta la pieza del suelo como si fuera una compuerta y para su sorpresa, de bajo del falso adoquín hay una escalera que lleva al subsuelo, con el espacio suficiente para una persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lyra baja por la escalera hacia el subsuelo, dejando la entrada cerrada con el falso adoquín. La escalera baja en dirección horizontal por unos diez metros hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo con una única puerta. Se puede ver una luz por debajo de la puerta. Lyra se acerca despacio e intenta escuchar algo del otro lado colocando una oreja en la puerta, pero todo está en silencio. Gira la perilla lo más suave posible y abre la puerta.

Del otro lado hay una habitación bien iluminada con luces de neón en el techo, lo primero que ve al entrar es un escritorio lleno de carpetas y papeles desordenados, luego dos estantes cerrados con candados y muchas cajas amontonadas en un rincón. No ve ni escucha al hombre que sigue y al entrar más a la habitación ve la entrada a otro pasillo, al asomarse ve que del otro lado del pasillo hay otra habitación, pero es más parecida a un taller, pues ve un mesón con herramientas y planos en la pared, varias piezas mecánicas en el suelo y una extraña máquina con luces y paneles digitales. Lyra atraviesa el pasillo y entra al taller, es más grande de lo que pensaba y pudo ver más cosas, como una pila de neumáticos para algún vehículo muy grande, una pizarra con ecuaciones y cálculos matemáticos complejos y algo enorme tapado completamente con una sábana blanca, posiblemente sea el vehículo de aquellos neumáticos.

Todo esto es muy sospechoso, al igual que ese hombre del abrigo desgastado que finge ser un vagabundo, obviamente aquí está pasando algo, algo está tramando hacer ese hombre pero Lyra no pudo observar más a fondo el taller para averiguar más cosas, porque escucha un ruido y una voz muy cerca y tubo que esconderse rápidamente detrás de la maquina extraña.

Escuchó unos pasos y logra distinguir la voz de dos hombres, estaban conversando pero no puede entender lo que se dicen, así que deja su escondite detrás de la máquina y se acerca despacio caminando agachada por detrás del mesón y se esconde una vez más detrás de la pila de neumáticos. Desde allí pudo escuchar mejor lo que los dos hombres conversaban aunque no podía verlos.

-Los soportes ya están instalados, el sistema operativo ya fue comparado con el prototipo, los programas de transmisión de red ya fueron puestos a prueba y la fuente de poder se está recalibrando y ya lleva 27 % completado.

-Esas son buenas noticias, todo está marchando según lo planeado

Lyra escucha las dos voces pero no logra identificar cuál es la del hombre del abrigo y cuál es la del hombre desconocido.

-Sin embargo, es todo lo que puedo hacer sin los planos originales de Daisy, no se puede terminar el ensamblaje sin esos planos.

-Descuida muchacho, Fiora ya está completa por lo que podemos ir en la búsqueda de esos documentos en este instante y si aún estas interesado, podemos ir en búsqueda de aquello que perdiste también.

-Por supuesto, además puede ser importante para la repercusión temporal, podríamos necesitarlo aunque no sé cuánto tiempo nos tome recuperarlo.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una larga espera, es verdad, pero gracias a tu ayuda nos hallamos al fin de lograr nuestro propósito. En estos momentos el tiempo no es algo que me incomoda del todo, además, si recuperamos lo que perdiste podría beneficiarnos aún más si logra ser una herramienta indispensable como bien dices.

-De acuerdo, dejaremos que la fuente de poder termine de recalibrarse mientras no estamos.

-Vamos enseguida entonces.

Lyra escucha a los hombres acercarse, siente los pasos justo detrás de ella del otro lado de la pila de neumáticos, con mucho cuidado se asoma para ver a los hombres, allí estaba el falso vagabundo de abrigo degastado, estaba de espaldas y pudo ver como se coloca un extraño aparato en su muñeca derecha. A su lado estaba el otro hombre, también estaba de espalda y no le pudo ver la cara pero vio su cabello de color rojo y el abrigo negro que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo.

Ambos están de pie junto a aquella enorme cosa escondida y tapada con la sábana blanca. Entonces, el hombre desconocido sostiene la sabana con ambas manos y la retira de un fuerte impulso, de bajo se halla una enorme maquina móvil de color gris metálico, con tres ruedas por cada lado idénticas a las que hay en el taller, la cabina tiene la forma de la cabeza de un rhyhorn aunque la parte frontal tiene un cristal transparente. La parte central de la maquina está completamente blindada, no se aprecia ninguna puerta de entrada pero si una inscripción con la palabra ``Fiora´´, y la parte posterior tiene un compartimiento abierto, aunque más parece no haber sido terminado, se puede ver unos cables amarrados y piezas de ensamblajes incompletas. El falso vagabundo oprime unos botones del aparato en su muñeca derecha y la maquina comienza a reaccionar, un sonido electrónico se escucha desde el interior y la maquina se agita un poco. La cabina con forma de rhyhorn se levanta a través de unos soportes hidráulicos separándose del cuerpo de la máquina, mientras un poco de humo se esparce por todos lados. En el interior hay dos asientos, uno delante del otro y ambos hombres ingresan a la máquina, el falso vagabundo toma el asiento delantero mientras que el hombre desconocido toma el asiento trasero. Mientras ambos hombres se acomodan y encienden las funciones del tablero de control de cada asiento, Lyra se asoma un poco más para poder ver el rostro del hombre desconocido, pero la cabina ya se estaba cerrando y deja a los dos hombres en su interior, además el cristal transparente cambia de color al gris metálico de la máquina.

El motor de la máquina se enciende como un rugido haciendo temblar todo el taller mientras una alarma comienza a sonar y unas balizas rojas se encienden en la parte superior de una pared. Una gran puerta se abre dividiéndose por la mitad y separándose hacia ambos lados, del otro lado hay un largo pasillo en línea recta iluminados por pequeñas luces blancas en el suelo, la maquina comienza a avanzar y entra al pasillo. Rápidamente Lyra saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato circular, lo lanza hacia la máquina y éste se adhiere en un costado del blindaje metálico. La máquina sigue avanzando por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista y las puertas vuelven a cerrarse.

Lyra queda sola en el taller, camina un poco alrededor tratando de comprender lo que acaba de averiguar preguntándose si todo esto tiene algo que ver con la anomalía y su extraño origen.

Saca su pokegear y enciende el mapa. Puede ver un punto azul que muestra su ubicación, también muestra un punto verde que lentamente se aleja del punto azul, ese punto verde muestra la ubicación de la máquina de nombre Fiora. Luego busca a su amiga Kara en la lista de contactos y la llama.

-¿Kara?

- _Saludos Lyra, dime que necesitas._

-He descubierto un par de cosas, te enviare unas fotos, y Kara, necesito que averigües algo.

.

La estación del magnetotrén de Ciudad Trigal es un imponente edificio de gran envergadura, el techo es curvado y tiene una gran mampara de vidrio, queda cerca de la torre de radio y el casino de la ciudad y es la principal unión entre las ciudades capital de Johto y Kanto. En su interior, la sala principal consta de un amplio espacio con cuatro grandes pilares que sostienen el curvado techo, algunas plantas sobre maceteros rosa adornan el ambiente y en las paredes hay un panel digital con el horario del magnetotrén y un plano general de la región. A un costado de la sala hay un pilar distinto, pintado de color verde con detalles dorados y una base gris, en la parte alta de ese pilar hay un reloj análogo y ese reloj marca las 12:00 horas del mediodía.

Justo en ese momento el magnetotrén proveniente de Kanto se detiene lentamente en el andén, una alarma avisa a los pasajeros que han llegado a su destino y las puertas comienzan a abrirse, todos los pasajeros salen de los vagones y en unos pocos segundos la sala principal de la estación se llena de personas y algunos pokemon, entre ellos un joven acompañado de un eevee aparecen emocionados de conocer algo de esta nueva región que para él solo conoce en fotos y revistas, pero con el propósito de cumplir una importante labor de investigación.

Al salir de la estación del magnetotrén, toma un taxi y se dirige al hotel Golden Road que, según la información que le dio el Director Herschel, es allí en donde su compañero el detective Pietro está hospedando. Mientras viaja en el taxi, observa las calles de la ciudad y los edificios parecidos a los de Ciudad Azafrán por lo grandes que son, aunque las dos ciudades son la capital de cada región. Al doblar en una esquina observa un edificio muy iluminado con un enorme letrero en forma de diamante, Hanz lo reconoce inmediatamente como el casino de la ciudad y se da cuenta de que jamás ha entrado a uno a probar suerte.

Después de unos minutos llega al hotel Golden Road, un lujoso y moderno edificio con una gran pileta en la entrada. Hanz y su eevee bajan del taxi, recoge su maleta del portaequipajes del taxi y entran al hotel. Al ingresar un amable recepcionista, algo robusto y grandes anteojos, los recibe cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Marco ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?

-Hola, mi nombre es Hanz y tengo una reservación a nombre de Pietro- Hanz le muestra al recepcionista un documento que indica sus datos y una orden del departamento de investigaciones firmada por el director Herschel, Marco revisa el documento e ingresa unos datos en su computadora.

-De acuerdo, está listo, el señor Pietro está en el departamento 612 en el 6º piso así que puedes ingresar.

-Muchas gracias.

Hanz y su eevee siguen su camino por el salón principal del hotel e ingresan a un pasillo con unos largos espejos de un lado de la pared y cuadros de arte del otro lado, toman el ascensor y marca el número 6 en el tablero digital. Al llegar al 6º piso busca el departamento de Pietro fijándose en el número de las puertas de los demás departamentos hasta encontrar el 612, toca el timbre y luego de una corta espera, abren la puerta.

-¡Hanz!- Le saluda Pietro con mucha emoción.

-Hola Pietro.

-¡Que gusto verte compañero! También a ti amiguito, adelante, pasen.

-Gracias.

El departamento de Pietro es un lugar amplio y lujoso, cada mueble está fabricado con madera de caoba o roble y poseen un diseño elegante, el piso está cubierto por baldosas que se mezclan entre los colores naranjo y ocre y ornamentos perfectamente alineados, unas largas y relucientes plantas sobre maceteros de cerámica adornan las paredes blancas con luces que iluminan un enorme cuadro de alguna famosa obra de arte y del techo cuelga una ostentosa lámpara de vidrio.

-Es increíble ¿Verdad?- Le interrumpe Pietro al ver como Hanz observa los detalles del departamento- A mí también me sorprende como el departamento de investigaciones pueda costear un lugar tan lujoso como este, pero imagino que no será un gran problema financiero, he visto los números soy amigo de la chica de contabilidad, además, cuando se trata de casos tan grandes y serios como éste el director Herschel no escatima en gastos.

-Ya veo que sí.

-Y eso que aún no has visto el resto, ven, te mostrare.

Pietro le enseñó el resto del departamento, dejando para el último lugar su habitación y lo dejó allí para que descanse. Hanz se tome su tiempo para desempacar y acomodarse, luego se recuesta en la cama y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido. Por su parte eevee se acomoda a los pies de la cama, se acurruca en su propio cuerpo y descansa junto a su entrenador.

Después de un rato despierta sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que fue cerca de una hora, eevee no estaba cerca pero no se preocupó. Se levanta y toma una ducha, cuando ya estuvo listo deja la habitación y se reúne con Pietro en la sala.

-¿Conoces el sistema de almacenamiento de pokemon?- Le pregunta Pietro a Hanz una vez lo vio en la sala, eevee está junto a él mientras se toma un café.

-Sí lo conozco, es el que ocupan los entrenadores para guardar los pokemon que capturan en sus viajes.

-Así es, antiguamente cada región tenía su propio sistema de almacenamiento encargado por un profesor, pero hoy en día cada sistema de almacenamiento se vincula con los otros a través de una red global, aunque siguen siendo supervisados por los profesores de cada región.

-Ya veo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ven conmigo quiero enseñarte algo- Pietro se levanta y camina hacia otra habitación. Es un despacho con muebles similares a los del salón, un escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas, lápices y fotografías, un estante con libros de distintos tamaños y colores y una gran ventana justo detrás del escritorio con una vista panorámica de Ciudad Trigal. Algunos adornos y detalles son similar al resto del departamento pero a lo que a Hanz le llamo la atención no fue nada característico de los lujosos detalles y decoraciones del departamento, ese asombro ya lo dejó hace un buen rato, lo que llamo la atención fue un plano gigante de la región de Johto puesto en una pared, con cada ciudad, pueblo y rutas de acceso señalados con nombre, también los lugares de interés de cada lugar como el parque nacional, el lago de la furia o el pozo slowpoke. Además, en ciertos lugares marcados en el mapa hay puesto alguna foto de casas, calles y personas aunque muchas eran fotos de lejos o siluetas. También hay muchas anotaciones de las cuales varias estaban tachadas, con símbolos de interrogación y muchas flechas por todos lados.

-Esta es tu investigación sobre Destro.

-Exacto- Pietro se coloca a un costado de Hanz, ambos observando en mapa con todos sus detalles- Cada pista, cada movimiento, cada lugar en el que ha estado, todo está aquí.

-Increíble.

-Observa, este de aquí es Destro- Pietro señala una de las fotografías con la imagen algo borrosa de un hombre- Fue un empleado del Laboratorio de Teletransportación y almacenaje, una de las compañías del investigador Bill, fue empleado por casi diez años hasta que fue despedido hace 4 años.

-Entonces, Destro siempre fue de aquí, él no escapó a Johto sino que regresó ¿Cómo supiste que él es de aquí?

-¿Recuerdas la investigación que realizamos para averiguar qué hacía el Equipo Sombra con todo el dinero que robaban? Bueno, no logramos averiguar mucho sobre eso, al parecer ellos son muy discretos en ese tema en particular pero lo que sí se pudo averiguar a través de una fotografía fue un extraño aparato que ellos tenían guardado, un aparato muy similar a los que usan las máquinas de almacenamiento de pokemon- Pietro señala la fotografía puesta en el mapa de dicho aparato tecnológico - Entonces investigué sobre las personas que trabajan en los laboratorios y gracias a un amigo del departamento de recursos humanos me facilitó un listado con los nombres y fotos de cada personal, y allí estaba, como empleado de los laboratorios de Johto.

-Y supongo que después de ser despedido decidió formar el Equipo Sombra.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, no sé exactamente como se originó el Equipo Sombra pero sé que hay algo entre los laboratorios y el dinero guardado, algo está tramando Destro aquí en Johto y se me ocurren algunas posibles situaciones pero nada en concreto, sé que hay algo relacionado entre el Equipo Sombra y su trabajo en los laboratorios ¿Sabes? Destro era una persona muy apreciada en los laboratorios, gracias a él muchos avances tecnológicos fueron desarrollados en el área del almacenamiento.

-… Como la red global.

-Exacto, aunque en ese tiempo no se le conocía como Destro, su verdadero nombre es Lambert.

-¿Lambert?

-Así es, Lambert participó en el desarrollo del sistema de red global y posiblemente hubiera logrado mucho más si no lo hubieran despedido.

-Ahora entiendo porque no supimos nada de él antes de ingresar a equipo Sombra ¿Y por qué lo despidieron si era fundamental en los laboratorios?

-Eso es lo extraño, no hay nada en los archivos que indique el motivo oficial del despido de Lambert, solo hay un incidente ocurrido durante unas pruebas de equipos nuevos pero nada en específico y eso es lo que vamos a averiguar… después.

-¿Cómo que después?

-Primero hay que averiguar otros asuntos, aquí- Pietro señala un punto marcado en el mapa donde está Ciudad Malva adjunto a una fotografía de una casa- Aquí es en donde Lambert vivía, en esa casa, voy a ir a ese lugar y averiguar lo que pueda, si tengo suerte encontraré algo sobre lo que está planeando hacer.

-Pero si Destro está aquí en Johto de seguro está escondido en esa casa, yo te acompaño.

-No compañero, déjame esto a mí, si Destro estuviera en Johto podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, mira el mapa Hanz, hay muchos lugares marcados en los que él ha estado, hay más probabilidad de que esté en cualquiera de esos lugares que en esta vieja casa ya que ha estado abandonada desde que lo despidieron de los laboratorios, además, necesito que hagas algo aquí, algo importante, es por eso que te necesito compañero.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que visites este lugar- Pietro señala otro punto marcado en el mapa pero en la ciudad en la que se encuentran, Ciudad Trigal, igualmente adjunto a una fotografía de una casa- Aquí es en donde Lambert vivió en su infancia, esta es la casa de su madre.

-¿Quieres que valla a la casa de su madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que pueda encontrar?

-Eso es lo que me agrada de ti compañero, siempre haces preguntas y siempre son las preguntas correctas, para entender los motivos de un hombre primero debemos conocer su pasado, lo que quiero que hagas es averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre su infancia, su personalidad, sus amigos, sus calificaciones, sus estudios, todo ¿Comprendes?

-Si comprendo, pero… ¿Y qué tal si Destro…?

-No te preocupes por Destro, no importa el lugar en donde esté escondido no tiene nada con qué defenderse por eso debemos aprovechar este momento para averiguar sus verdaderos planes y para eso utilizaremos esto- Pietro abre una puerta situada a un costado del despacho, es una habitación con varios estantes que forman largos pasillos entre ellos y cada estante está lleno de ropa de distinta clase, camisas, pantalones, botas, abrigos, sombreros, etc.

-Pero… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunta Hanz.

-No puedes ir a un lugar a hacer preguntas con uniforme, si saben que eres detective sabrán que estas vinculado con la policía y no podrás obtener lo que quieres, pero si vas y te presentas como otra persona no sospecharán de ti.

Hanz da unos pasos observando los vestuarios que hay en uno de los pasillos entre dos estantes, su creatividad ya comenzaba a trabajar con tan solo ver las distintas clases de ropa. Observa los sombreros en la parte más alta del estante y toma una boina azul que le llama la atención.

-Puedes utilizar todo lo que necesites, todo lo que hay aquí está a tu disposición y no solo esta habitación sino todo el departamento.

-Gracias que amable.

-Cuídalo bien y no hagas mucho desorden ¿De acuerdo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-La antigua casa de Destro está en Ciudad Malva así que estaré fuera unos días, ya tengo todo listo para partir solo estaba esperando tu llegada.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Te vas ahora?

-Así es, tomare un bus hacia Ciudad Malva, sale uno cada media hora- Pietro Toma una maleta situada sobre el escritorio y saca un sombrero de un perchero- El comedor está en el primer piso aunque puedes pedir lo que quieras al servicio a la habitación, el departamento de investigaciones cubre con todos los gastos, nos vemos en unos días compañero, suerte.

Pietro se coloca el sombrero mientras sale del despacho, da un pequeño saludo a eevee quien esperaba en la sala y luego, deja el departamento.

Hanz observa el resto de los estantes de ropa imaginando los lugares en los que podría ir fingiendo ser otra persona con tan solo vestir distinto, luego se acerca nuevamente al mapa con la investigación de Pietro y saca la foto de la casa de la madre de Destro para observarla detenidamente y memorizarla. Eevee entra a la habitación y Hanz se coloca la boina azul.

-Vamos eevee, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

.

El S.S. Aqua es un lujoso ferri que une las regiones de Kanto y Johto a través de la ruta marítima, posee un aspecto moderno, con una proa muy prominente y un diseño vanguardista. Consta con varias habitaciones amplias, prosperas y con todas las comodidades que un lujoso ferri puede ofrecer. Desembarcó hace pocos minutos desde el muelle de Ciudad Carmín para arribar en Cuidad Olivo, en la región de Johto, dejando tras de sí una hilera en el agua al romper las olas.

En el muelle, mientras los encargados del mantenimiento del ferri ordenan y guardan las amarras, un sujeto se mantiene de pie mientras observa como el ferri se aleja del muelle. Ese sujeto es Oliver quien como siempre se encuentra acompañado de sneasel, carga un bolso de viaje y tiene un ticket de embarcación en su mano, se mantiene quieto sin dejar de observar cómo el grandioso barco se aleja cada vez más. Intenta decir algo pero no le salen las palabras, solo deja salir un largo suspiro.

Uno de los encargados quien carga unas cajas, camina cerca de Oliver.

-Disculpe ¿A qué hora me dijo que salía el próximo ferri?- Le pregunta Oliver.

-Ya le dije, el ferri no volverá hasta el viernes y partirá nuevamente a Johto el domingo- Le responde el encargado y sigue su camino.

-…Gracias.

Se mantuvo otro rato más tan solo de pie observando sin decir nada como el fabuloso ferri se aleja cada vez más, por su parte sneasel mira a ratos también el ferri, a ratos al muelle y a ratos a Oliver, entonces, Oliver guarda el ticket de embarcación en su bolsillo y comienza a caminar fuera del muelle.

-No nos queda otra que tomar el aburrido magnetotrén, vamos sneasel, regresaremos a Ciudad Azafrán.

.

La tarde cae sobre Ciudad Trigal, el sol se posa sobre las nubes tiñendo de rojo y amarillo el horizonte y como todos los días, una briza helada se apodera del entorno haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles y en algunos lados, azota los techos de las casas. Con el sol justo frente a él, Hanz junto a eevee, camina por una calle que lo lleva directamente a la parte más alejada de la ciudad, donde ya no existen plazas ni edificios, sino casas rurales, parcelas y caminos de tierras que cruzan largas planicies de árboles y rocas. Se detiene en frente de una casa de dos pisos fabricada de madera pintada de color verde con ventanas y puerta blanca, con una chimenea de ladrillos rojos por un costado de la casa y el techo cubierto por tejados rojizos de los cuales muchos están desgastados por el tiempo. Hanz observa la casa detenidamente, sin duda es la misma que vio en la foto anteriormente así que, en compañía de eevee, deciden entrar.

Viste un pantalón y botas café, una camiseta azul y blanco junto a un abrigo para el frio y la boina azul que había tomado antes. Se acerca a la puerta de la casa y toca el timbre, después de unos segundos escucha unos lentos pasos del otro lado y una persona abre la puerta. Es una amable anciana de cabello largo, plateado y suave, unos anteojos que cubren sus cansados ojos y manos delgadas, a pesar de sus años la anciana mantiene un aspecto formal y elegante. La anciana observa al joven delante de ella de pies a cabeza mientras se acomoda sus anteojos.

-¿Buenos días?- Pregunta la anciana con voz distinguida.

-Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Henry y soy empleado de los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje de Johto y estoy buscando al señor Lambert ¿Esta es su casa?

-Bueno, Lambert es mi hijo pero el ya no vive aquí, se fue a Kanto hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

-Lo que sucede es que surgió un problema en los laboratorios con uno de los aparatos que él desarrolló y bueno, quería hacerle unas preguntas.

-Lamento oír eso mi niño, ven, entra.

El interior de la casa es un lugar muy acogedor y hogareño, con muchos adornos decorativos, plantas y cuadros, los muebles son de madera fabricados con un diseño clásico y elegante, todo muy bien cuidado y ordenado. Al ingresar, la anciana le invita a sentarse en el sillón principal de la sala mientras ella se sienta en otro sillón más pequeño justo delante de él, a pesar de que son sillones antiguos son bastante cómodos. Por su parte, eevee no sabía si subirse al sillón o quedarse en el suelo pero decidió ser respetuoso con la hospitalidad de la anciana y se recuesta a los pies de Hanz.

-Mi hijo siempre fue muy empeñoso con su trabajo- Comenzó a hablar la anciana- Algo obsesionado y obstinado pero perseverante en sus ideas, esforzado e inteligente, muy inteligente, gracias a él los laboratorios en donde trabajaba crecieron mucho y muchos de sus inventos son utilizados en todas partes por todas las personas, en verdad soy una madre orgullosa.

-He oído que el sistema de almacenamiento global abarca todas las regiones y a cada paso se sigue expandiendo y todo gracias a él.

-¿El qué global? Lo siento mi niño la verdad nunca comprendí esas cosas de científicos, Lambert siempre intentó explicarme cómo funcionan esos aparatos que él inventaba pero, ya no estoy en edad para comprender esa clase de tecnologías, pero entiendo que son cosas muy importantes, dime ¿Cómo siguen los laboratorios sin él? ¿El señor Marvin sigue a cargo?

-Hum, sí, él sigue a cargo y los laboratorios crecen cada vez más- Desde el momento en que Hanz supo sobre este lugar gracias a la investigación de su compañero Pietro, ha estado pensando en una historia para contar, con especial cuidado en los detalles, así estar preparado para cada pregunta que la señora le haga, pero también estar preparado para improvisar en caso de que surja algo improvisto- Aunque últimamente uno de los aparatos de teletransportación y almacenaje ha estado dando algunos problemas y es un aparato muy complejo, por eso vine a ver al señor Lambert para que me ayude a repararlo ¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora?

-Desde que dejó los laboratorios se fue a vivir a la capital de Kanto, a veces viene a visitarme, se queda un par de días y luego se va.

-Ya veo, si el señor Lambert aún estuviera trabajando en los laboratorios no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas ¿Por qué dejó los laboratorios si era una persona importante?

-Fue por un incidente ocurrido hace 4 años, mi hijo examinaba un nuevo equipo que él había fabricado y algo salió mal con ese sistema de teletransportación, no estoy muy segura qué fue exactamente, Lambert me explicó pero yo no entiendo sus términos científicos, luego tuvo una discusión con sus superiores ya que ellos cancelaron el proyecto que él realizaba con ese nuevo aparato, Lambert se molestó, abandonó los laboratorios y se fueron de la ciudad.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Quiénes?

-Su familia, se fue con su esposa y su hija, Carmín, mi nieta.

-¡Por supuesto!- Hanz no tenía idea de que Destro tuviera esposa e hija y tubo que disimular su asombro- ¿Y a qué se ha dedicado en este tiempo? ¿Volvió a trabajar en los laboratorios que hay en Kanto?

-No, dijo que ya ha trabajado por muchos años y decidió pasar este tiempo con su familia en tranquilidad, con todo el dinero que ganó por los años de empleo y la pensión que recibe por su contribución a la sociedad moderna le permitirá vivir sin preocupaciones por muchos años.

-Eso es genial, digo… lamento que haya discutido y todo eso pero al menos ahora vive feliz con su familia.

-Así es, supongo que al final todo valió la pena, y tu mi niño, cuéntame, estas siguiendo los pasos de mi hijo ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¡Bien! Llevo trabajando solo un par de meses pero ya me he acostumbrado a la rutina y al sistema de proyectos- Ya tenía esa parte ensayada con anterioridad, por si en algún momento le preguntaba sobre su estadía en los laboratorios- He aprendido muchas cosas en este corto tiempo y estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo lograré crecer profesionalmente y talvez construir mis propios aparatos tecnológicos, como el señor Lambert.

-Eso es admirable, me recuerda un poco a mi Lambert cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio?- Ya que lo menciona- ¿Cómo era él cuando joven?

-Lambert era muy estudioso y muy inteligente, siempre estaba en su taller con sus inventos y cuando tenía una idea, hacia hasta lo imposible por hacerla realidad, es muy obstinado en ese aspecto, tanto que a veces le causaba muchos problemas pero si no fuera por su obstinada obsesión por crear sus inventos de una forma u otra no habría conseguido todo lo que logró hacer pues sus ideas tecnológicas y su personalidad visionaria llegaron hasta el mismísimo investigador Bill que, en ese tiempo se encontraba aquí en Johto para buscar una forma de unir las comunicaciones y los intercambios en todas las regiones, mi hijo aceptó trabajar con él y desde entonces no ha hecho más que mejorar y mejorar ¡Valla! Cuando comienzo a hablar de mi hijo a veces no puedo parar, podría pasarme horas hablando de él, discúlpame por eso mi niño de seguro no viniste a escuchar a una madre a hablar sobre su hijo.

-Descuide señora he disfrutado todo lo que ha dicho sobre el señor Lambert.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte, Lambert ya no vive aquí y la verdad no sé cuándo vendrá, pero si tienes problemas con los inventos y aparatos del laboratorio puedes preguntarle a Baldassare.

-¿Baldassare?

-¡Sí! Baldassare era el compañero de Lambert, mi hijo es el científico que diseñaba los planos y Baldassare era el ingeniero que los construía, entre los dos fabricaron todas esas cosas que se usan hoy en día, si tienes algún problema con alguno de esos aparatos de seguro que Baldassare lo puede solucionar ¿No lo sabías?

-Hum…

-Lo siento mi niño, olvidé que solo llevas poco tiempo en los laboratorios.

-Descuide señora, no hay problema, gracias por el consejo, buscare al señor Baldassare estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarme, muchas gracias por todo, no le quito más tiempo- Le dijo Hanz mientras se levanta del sillón y se acerca para despedirse.

-De nada mi niño y gracias por venir, cuídate pequeño- La anciana se despide de Hanz y de eevee y los acompaña hasta la salida, se queda de pie un rato observándolos mientras caminan por la calle hasta llegar al camino de tierra que los lleva hasta la ciudad a través de unas parcelas, y luego entra a su casa.

Cada parcela tiene una cerca distinta de la otra, algunas son de piedra, otras de madera, otras de troncos de árboles y otras de ladrillos, y al igual que estas, las casas también los son, cada una fue construida por las mismas personas en compañía de sus pokemon por lo que cada casa tiene un diseño único e irrepetible. Esta zona que es la más alejada de ciudad Trigal, es la principal fuente de recursos alimenticios de la ciudad, todos los cultivos de frutas, verduras, bayas y plantas medicinales se siembran y cultivan en estas parcelas que, a su vez, exportan sus productos a otras ciudades y pueblos de la región.

Unos sentrets caminan sobre una cerca de piedra y saltan hacia la siguiente cerca hecha de madera ligera, eevee los observa mientras Hanz analiza su conversación con la anciana.

-``Obstinado y obsesivo pero perseverante y muy inteligente´´ esas fueron las palabras de su madre para describir a Lambert… no me acostumbro a ese nombre, fue una persona muy importante en los laboratorios y gracias a él se lograron muchos avances tecnológicos en tecnologías de teletransportación y almacenaje de pokemon y pokeballs a través de una red global, una red global que el mismo diseño, pero después de un incidente en los laboratorios todo cambio.

Sigue caminando en silencio mientras piensa en los demás detalles del caso. El camino de tierra continúa unos metros más adelante hasta conectar con una avenida que conecta con la parte urbana de la ciudad, las primeras casas comienzan a aparecer y los edificios se asoman a lo lejos.

-No creo eso de que esté viviendo tranquilo con su familia desde que dejó los laboratorios, está claro que en ese tiempo se ha dedicado al contrabando liderando el Equipo Sombra, pero ¿Por qué abandonar todo lo que tenía por algo como eso? ¿Por qué cambiar una vida llena de logros y éxitos por una vida criminal y delictiva? ¿Por qué dedicarse al contrabando por dinero si recibe una buena pensión? Además él no fue despedido, él abandonó los laboratorios por su cuenta, no se me ocurre qué pudo haber sucedido pero… pero hay algo que lo motiva a seguir y es su misma determinación y obsesión de un nuevo proyecto científico lo que lo motiva a seguir en lo que sea que esté haciendo y todo esto, tiene que ver con aquel incidente que tuvo en los laboratorios hace cuatro años, desde ese momento en específico comenzó a cambiar todo, Pietro tenía razón, tenemos que conocer el pasado de Destro para conocer sus motivos y lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es investigar aquel suceso ocurrido hace cuatro años atrás, debemos comunicarnos con él lo más pronto posible.

-¡Eevee!

Eevee, quien escucha todo lo que Hanz le dice, le responde con energía. En cada caso, Hanz se toma un momento para pensar y analizar la situación, siempre lo comenta en voz alta como si lo estuviera conversando con eevee, él por su parte siempre lo escucha atentamente y aunque no le puede responder con palabras, sabe que de alguna forma le ayuda en sus deducciones e hipótesis, pues comentar lo sucedido y llegar a una conclusión hablando en voz alta le ayuda a ordenar las ideas y encontrar cabos sueltos, y con ese pequeño gesto, eevee se siente muy feliz de ayudar a Hanz aunque sea solo escuchando. En algunas ocasiones, eevee se pregunta cómo es que Pietro logra llegar a analizar una situación sin un pokemon a su lado para que lo escuche y lo apoye, pero Pietro es un investigador avanzado y de seguro tendrá alguna otra forma de analizar y sacar conclusiones, tan solo espera que Hanz no haga lo mismo y deje de necesitar su compañía, aunque en el fondo sabe que nunca será así.

Hanz saca su teléfono del bolsillo y marca el número de Pietro, pero suena un tono indicando que está apagado, vuelve a marcar el número pero nuevamente suena el tono de apagado.

-De seguro está investigando aquella casa en Ciudad Malva justo en estos momentos- Le dijo Hanz a eevee al ver su cara de preocupación- No te preocupes, le dejaremos un mensaje, vamos.

-¡Eevee!

Para llegar hasta la casa de la madre de Destro, Hanz y eevee tomaron el transporte público, pero el camino de regreso lo realizaron caminando, a pesar de que están en una ciudad grande y desconocida, sabe cómo transitar por las calles ya que él ha vivido en una de igual envergadura, distintas pero parecidas, además Hanz no es de los que se pierden tan fácilmente.

Muchas casa y edificios tienen un diseño distintos a los de su ciudad natal, pero hubo uno en particular que se parece bastante a otro que conoce, pues su principal diseño es su techo rojo y paredes blancas, antes de acercarse a aquel edificio Hanz ya lo había identificado como el Centro Pokemon.

Los Centros Pokemon tienen una zona con cabinas telefónicas y Hanz pensó en utilizar una para dejar un mensaje a Pietro, así que decide entrar. Lo primero que llamo la atención fue que el interior del edificio es exactamente igual al centro pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán, salvo por algunos detalles como la decoración o los cuadros en las paredes pero todo lo demás es muy parecido, el escritorio principal rojo con una base blanca, la máquina para recuperar la salud de los pokemon heridos dentro de sus pokeballs, incluso la enfermera es exactamente igual a la enfermera Joy de Azafrán.

Mientras ingresa al edificio ve a unos jóvenes entrenadores entregando sus pokeballs a la enfermera mientras ella los recibe con una amable sonrisa, del otro lado ve varias de las máquinas para almacenar pokemon, algunos entrenadores también estaban allí cambiando su equipo pokemon y por otro lado, a un costado de las mesas, se encuentran las cabinas telefónicas, pero antes de utilizarlas se acerca al escritorio de la enfermera y le pregunta si puede utilizar una cabina para realizar una llamada, la enfermera le responde que no hay ningún problema, Hanz se fija en la identificación de su uniforme, como sospechaba su nombre también es Joy.

Toma una cabina telefónica e ingresa su cuenta de usuario, allí tiene la lista completa de contactos que guarda en su celular, busca el número del celular de Pietro y oprime la opción de llamar. Al igual que hace un rato suena apagado. Oprime la opción de mensaje, la cámara de la cabina se enciende y comienza a grabar.

-Hola Compañero ¿Cómo estás? Bueno solo quiero decirte que he ido de paseo al lugar que me recomendaste y… ¡Tenias razón! Pude corroborar lo que dijiste y comprendí tu consejo… he sacado algunas fotografías así que cuando regreses de tu gira de estudios podemos verlas, también quiero saber qué cosas has aprendido en tus viajes así que llámame una vez regreses ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos.

Cada vez que se dejan un mensaje los hacen en clave, con un significado distinto que solo ellos conocen, de esa forma si alguien interviene los mensajes, no podrá saber lo que realmente se quieren informar.

Cuando se termina de grabar el mensaje, Hanz busca en su lista de contactos hasta encontrar el número de Valeri, piensa en llamarla pero no lo hace y cambia a la opción de mensaje, pero tampoco lo hace, luego cambia a llamada, luego a mensaje, llamada y otra vez a mensaje, finalmente oprime la opción de mensaje y la cámara de la cabina se enciende.

-Hola Valeri ¿Cómo estás?... Hum, llegue esta mañana y ya tuve que realizar una investigación del caso, no he tenido tiempo para conocer más la ciudad pero por lo que he visto es… es similar pero a la vez distinto, hay muchos pokemon que no conocía y… me gustaría que, no sé… que estuvieras aquí estoy seguro que te encantará… bueno…

-¡Eevee!- Eevee se asoma a la cámara apoyando sus patas en el borde de la cabina telefónica.

-¡Sí! Eevee manda saludos, bueno, no lo sé, espero estés bien, nos vemos.

Deja escapar un leve suspiro al terminar de grabar.

-Cómo me gustaría que fuera más fácil.

Justo en ese momento una persona entra al Centro Pokemon, es un joven entrenador acompañado de un sneasel, de mochila y gorra amarilla y un bolso de viajes, es Oliver quien acaba de llegar de Ciudad Azafrán. Se acerca al escritorio principal y habla con la enfermera Joy.

Le extraña ver a Oliver aquí, pues él le había dicho que estaba de vacaciones en Kanto y regresar a Johto le pareció algo insólito, aunque puede que algo haya pasado para que tuviera que regresar, algo urgente. Se le queda viendo unos segundos convenciéndose de que en verdad es el mismo Oliver que conoció anteriormente y no otra persona que se le parece, cuando se da cuenta de que en verdad es él, deja la cabina telefónica y se acerca a saludar.

-¿Oliver?- Le pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Hanz?- Dice Oliver con asombro- ¿Cómo estás amigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-Disculpe- Los interrumpe la enfermera Joy.

-¡Si, si! Un momento Hanz, Dígame enfermera.

-Su habitación ya está lista, puede hospedarse el tiempo que estime necesario, es la número 12- Le dice la enfermera a Oliver mientras le entrega una llave con un llavero con el símbolo del Centro Pokemon.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada, que disfrutes- Y luego se retira a atender a otros entrenadores.

-Jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí, Hanz ¿Qué te hizo venir a Johto?

-Lo que pasa es que… estoy investigando un caso- Dice en voz baja.

-¿Una invest…? - Oliver se da cuenta de que si Hanz habló en voz baja quiere decir que es algo secreto, por lo que decidió hablar lo más tranquilo posible y lo lleva a una parte más alejada del Centro Pokemon para conversar sin problemas.

-¿Realizas una investigación aquí en Johto?

-Así es- Responde Hanz- Seguimos a un peligroso criminal de Kanto y su rastro nos lleva aquí, pensamos que se oculta en algún lugar de Johto.

-Suena peligroso.

-Descuida, no es algo que no pueda afrontar, Oliver, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Descuida, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Y tú? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones ¿Qué te hizo regresar de un momento a otro?

-Recibí un correo electrónico de un amigo en Pueblo Caoba, me dijo que ha aparecido un pokemon extraño y que hay muchas personas buscándolo para atraparlo y bueno, como entrenador pokemon no puedo permitir que otros lo atrapen antes que yo ¿No crees?

-Sí, entiendo.

-Así que, podríamos decir que también estoy en algo secreto, no quiero ser egoísta pero tampoco quiero que otros entrenadores se enteren de eso.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie.

-Amigo, es genial verte aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, tome el magnetotrén de Cuidad Azafrán.

-¡Pff! No me gusta el magnetotrén, no te permite disfrutar el paisaje ni salir a explorar, yo prefiero los viajes largos.

-¡Por supuesto! Eres un aventurero ¿Y te hospedas aquí en el Centro Pokemon?

-Sí, los Centros Pokemon tienen habitaciones para entrenadores y lo mejor es que atienden las 24 horas del día y hay uno en casi todos lados, solo tengo que enseñar mi credencial y firmar un formulario ¿Y tú donde te hospedas?

-El departamento de investigaciones de Kanto me consiguió un departamento en el Hotel Golden Road.

-¿Golden Road? Sí lo conozco, es un hotel muy lujoso.

-Sí que lo es ¿Conoces muchos lugares de esta ciudad?

-Así es, pasé mucho tiempo en esta ciudad entrenándome para ganar la Medalla Mineral del gimnasio pokemon.

-¿Conoces los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje?

-Sí, aunque está muy lejos de aquí.

-Necesito visitar los laboratorios, es… es por la investigación.

-De acuerdo, aunque a esta hora los laboratorios están cerrados, si quieres te puedo acompañar mañana temprano.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ahora que lo pienso jamás había entrado, yo no sé nada sobre investigar cosas pero puedo ser de ayuda para lo que necesites.

-De acuerdo, pero descuida solo iremos a conocer el lugar y realizar algunas preguntas.

-Muy bien, guarda mi número de teléfono para que estemos en contacto.

Hanz ha agregado a Oliver en su lista de contacto.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Oliver, entonces nos vemos mañana- Se despide Hanz.

-Nos vemos mañana amigo- Se despide Oliver, pero mientras Hanz camina hacia la salida del Centro Pokemon, Oliver lo detiene-¡Hanz!

-¿Sí?

-No quiero parecer entusiasta ni nada pero ¿Qué tal una batalla pokemon?

-¿Una batalla pokemon?- La inesperada propuesta le asombró un poco.

-Así es, una batalla uno contra uno, tu eevee contra mi sneasel ¿Qué dices?

Hanz no dijo nada, aquello le tomó por sorpresa y es algo que en verdad no se lo esperaba, los demás entrenadores en el Centro Pokemon se quedaron observando a Hanz para saber su respuesta, esto de las batallas entre entrenadores es algo que se toman muy enserio, los motiva a continuar en sus aventuras, a explorar nuevos lugares, a superarse en todos los aspectos, eso es lo que determina su propósito y fortalece su crecimiento en compañía de sus pokemon ¿Cómo negarse a algo cómo eso? Además, los ojos de eevee brillan de entusiasmo y confianza, está claro que quiere enfrentarse a sneasel una vez más para demostrar su fuerza y valor, y como siempre Hanz le da en el gusto.

-De acuerdo, una batalla de reencuentro.

.

La noche se ha situado ya hace dos horas, una noche oscura ya que la luna no se hiso presente pero las calles de Ciudad Malva se mantienen bien iluminadas por faroles a vela, manteniendo una antigua costumbre que se realiza desde hace muchos años ya que es un lugar que se preocupa por mantener su paisaje urbano, como los tejados de las casas o el diseño de las calles, todo para que encaje con la arquitectura antigua de la Torre Bellsprout.

Pero no solo hoothoots y rattatas se mantienen despiertos a esa hora de la noche, una persona también lo está, es el detective Pietro quien ha estado esperando pacientemente este momento de tranquilidad y silencio para comenzar su investigación sin ser visto.

Al este de Ciudad Malva hay un terreno particular abandonado hace muchos años, en medio de ese terreno hay una casa construida de forma distinta a las demás casas de la ciudad, montada sobre pilotes de madera y tejado también de madera, el lugar es más parecido a una cabaña. La entrada del terreno tiene una pequeña cerca que Pietro saltó sin ningún problema, camina hacia la cabaña con mucho cuidado ya que todo el lugar esta oscuro y tropezar con una piedra sería imperdonable. Al llegar, sube la escalera de la entrada, abre la puerta e ingresa a la cabaña.

Justo en el momento en que ingresa a la cabaña, sin darse cuenta y de manera inconsciente de lo sucedido, Pietro acciona una alarma silenciosa al interrumpir un láser invisible que atraviesa la puerta principal a la altura de los pies. Aquella alarma silenciosa envía una señal a un dispositivo oculto en algún lugar de la cabaña la cual enciende un reloj cronometro con dos minutos y este, comienza la cuenta regresiva.

Enciende una linterna y comienza a registrar el lugar. Como pensaba todo el lugar está abandonado, lo primero que ve es una mesa con unas latas vacías, una silla botada en el suelo y otra sobre una pared, unos volantes de eventos de hace muchos años y papeles desgastados por el tiempo adornan el polvoriento suelo, más adelante ve otros muebles viejos con algún utensilio desgastado o alguna cosa sin importancia. Hasta ahora nada fuera de lo común. El resto de las habitaciones lucen igual de vacías que el resto de la cabaña y no ha encontrado nada sospechoso, hasta llegar a la última habitación, al observarla bien se da cuenta de que en el suelo hay algunas pisadas marcadas en el polvo, por lo visto pertenecen a dos personas.

-Así que alguien estuvo aquí- Susurra para sí mismo- Y no fue hace mucho.

Las pisadas rodean toda la habitación, caminaron de un lado a otro y luego salieron por la puerta trasera de la cabaña, de seguro aquellas personas desconocidas ingresaron por el mismo lado ya que no encontró las pisadas en la entrada principal. Al indagar más en la habitación encuentra un estante en la pared y en uno de los casilleros tiene un compartimiento secreto con una pequeña compuerta abierta, en su interior, que no es más que un pequeño espacio, se encuentra vacío. Según las marcas que dejaron sobre el polvo, Pietro pudo deducir que las personas que estuvieron allí, ingresaron a la habitación, sacaron algo escondido del compartimiento secreto y luego se fueron.

La única persona posible para conocer un lugar secreto en esta cabaña abandonada es el dueño.

-Destro estuvo aquí- Susurró nuevamente- Y alguien le acompañaba.

Sigue las pisadas hasta la salida trasera iluminando el camino con la linterna pero no pudo abrir la puerta, está bloqueada, la fuerza un poco pero no la pudo abrir. Al principio Pietro piensa que utilizaron la puerta trasera de la cabaña porque está más cerca de la habitación, pero ese mismo hecho despierta una sospecha. Rápidamente corre hasta la puerta principal, gira la perilla para abrir la puerta pero esta tampoco se abre, está bloqueada, la fuerza golpeándola con el hombro pero no se abre. Ilumina las ventanas con la linterna, todas están bloqueadas con tablas de madera.

-No puede ser ¡Estoy atrapado!

Ahora entiende porqué entraron por la puerta trasera y no la principal, de haberlo hecho hubieran accionado algún interruptor escondido que bloquea las puertas, como acaba de hacerlo. Busca con la linterna el interruptor y encuentra un pequeño aparato en el suelo, a un costado de la puerta y otro similar ubicado del otro lado. Pietro lo reconoce como un dispositivo que emite un láser invisible que acciona el bloqueo de las puertas al interrumpir la señal del láser. De aquel pequeño aparato sale un cable y lo sigue con la luz de la linterna, el cable sube por la pared, dobla hacia la izquierda y llega hasta una caja de metal. Toma una de las sillas para alcanzar la caja y la golpea con la parte del mango de la linterna. Lo que encontró en su interior lo dejó sin aliento.

Un reloj de cronometro marca veinte segundos y varios cables más salen de la caja metálica hacia todas direcciones.

-No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Es una trampa!

Busca alrededor de la cabaña alguna forma de poder salir, rápidamente se acerca a la ventana más cercana e intenta quitar las tablas pero están muy bien sujetas.

-¡Esto no puede ser!

Deja caer la linterna al suelo y toma la tabla de madera con ambas manos, la tabla comienza a soltarse y con un poco más de esfuerzo de seguro saldría, pero el reloj cronometro llega a cero.

Esa noche, todas las personas de Ciudad Malva despertaron asustadas y confundidas producto de una explosión que escucharon a lo lejos. Al salir a la calle vieron una luz que ilumina el cielo de rojo, proveniente desde el este de la ciudad. Aquella situación alertó a la policía y bomberos quienes fueron hacia el lugar de la explosión, solo para encontrar una vieja cabaña abandonada completamente en llamas.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Capitulo 4

Uno de los principales objetos utilizado por los entrenadores sin duda, son las pokeballs. Existen de distintas formas y colores y aunque todas sirven para un solo propósito, capturar pokemon, cada una tiene una función distinta al momento de utilizarla, como por ejemplo la ocaso ball que hace más fácil la captura de pokemon en la oscuridad, o la malla ball que funciona especialmente con pokemon tipo agua y bicho. Todas estas pokeball se elaboran en Fábricas de Pokeballs y se pueden comprar en distintas tiendas y su precio varía según su calidad. Pero hay ciertas pokeballs que no se construyen de fábricas y no se pueden comprar en tiendas porque son fabricadas artesanalmente mediante unos frutos llamados bonguri que solo crecen en la región de Johto.

La única persona conocida capaz de realizar este tipo de elaboración de pokeball es el artesano Cesar quien utiliza los frutos bonguri de diferente color para crear pokeball con distintas especialidades. Cesar vive al sur de Johto en Pueblo Azalea junto a si nieta Maizie y de vez en cuando es visitado por algún entrenador para conseguir una de sus ya famosas pokeball artesanales.

Es una mañana esplendida y acaba de terminar una amor ball para una joven entrenadora, mientras ordena su taller y guarda sus herramientas su nieta observa desde la ventana a un hombre acercarse a la casa.

-Abuelo alguien más viene- Le dice la pequeña desde la ventana.

-¡Valla! Más clientes- Responde él sin voltear.

-Abuelo, no parece ser un entrenador.

El hombre llega hasta la puerta y antes de tocar, la puerta se abre.

Cesar le recibe con una mirada desconfiada y observa al hombre de manera prevenida. Es un hombre alto, de cabello corto y de color rojo, viste de manera formal pero lleva un abrigo largo y negro con un símbolo parecido a una pokeball.

-Buenos días- Le saluda cordialmente el hombre- ¿Es usted Cesar?

-Así es- Responde Cesar aún con algo de desconfianza- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Saludos, mi nombre es Ecco y creo que usted me puede ayudar en algo, estoy buscando esto.

El hombre de nombre Ecco le muestra a Cesar una fotografía, Cesar la observa quedando completamente impresionado. Luego observa al hombre frente a él, esta vez con mirada de asombro.

-Sí, está bien, por favor pase.

El interior de la casa es un lugar muy acogedor y tradicional, todos los muebles y adornos están hechos a mano con materiales naturales, casi no hay objetos de alta tecnología y aquello le pario muy agradable. Ve detrás de unos muebles a una pequeña niña abrazada de un slowpoke, la niña lo miraba con curiosidad, como si le tuviera miedo, pero Ecco ignoró su comportamiento.

Cesar abre un estante donde guarda todas sus herramientas y saca desde la parte más alta una caja envuelta con un pañuelo azul, sopla un poco de polvo y la lleva junto a Ecco.

-Muchos han intentado averiguar su origen y han fracasado, se me fue entregado hace mucho tiempo con el mismo propósito pero, al igual que los dueños anteriores no logre averiguar nada, desde entonces la he estado guardando con la esperanza de que algún día alguien viniera a buscarla, pero con el paso del tiempo nadie la ha reclamado ni a preguntado por ella, hasta ahora, lo que buscas está aquí.

Cesar le entrega la caja a Ecco, él la recibe con mucho cuidado, retira el pañuelo azul y la abre. De su interior saca una pokeball de color dorada y plateada con la inscripción GS en la parte superior.

-La pokeball GS- Dice Ecco mientras la sostiene con ambas manos y la observa detenidamente.

-La fotografía… significa que usted…

-Así es, yo creé la pokeball GS.

La fotografía que tiene Cesar en sus manos muestra a Ecco junto a otros dos hombres con batas blancas, ambos con el mismo símbolo que tiene el abrigo negro de Ecco. Pareciera que están dentro de un laboratorio científico y se encuentran de pie junto a una maquina cilíndrica, y sobre la máquina esta la pokeball GS.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle… hay tanto que quiero saber… ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿Su propósito? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hay en su interior?

-Lo siento pero, no puedo responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, la verdad es que es mejor que se mantenga como una pokeball olvidada, entre menos personas sepan de esto mejor, además… he venido a llevármela.

-Eso ya lo había dado por hecho.

-Aunque… también quiero agradecerle por haberla cuidado todo este tiempo, por favor acepte esto como recompensa, es la única manera que tengo para agradecerle- Ecco saca de un bolsillo de su chaqueta unos papeles doblados y algo arrugados y se los entrega a Cesar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta al recibirlos.

-Esos son documentos y anotaciones personales de la fabricación de la pokeball GS, aunque ya no tengo los planos originales ni los componentes necesarios para fabricar una igual a esta, esos documentos le ayudaran a fabricar una parecida, aunque de menor calidad, y talvez, le ayude en resolver alguna de sus preguntas.

-Acepto su gratitud joven, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a usted.

Ecco se despide de Cesar y abandona la casa.

La casa de Cesar queda un poco alejada del pueblo, la única entrada es un camino de tierra que está en medio de unas praderas de hierba alta. Ecco camina por aquel sendero y observa que más adelante hay una persona, es una chica de cabello negro y brillante con pecas en su rostro, viste pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta rosa, tiene una flor en el cabello y lleva una canasta con más flores. Ecco quiso evitarla pero antes de que pueda buscar otro camino, la chica lo ve y corre a su ubicación.

-Disculpe señor, buenos días- Saluda con alegría la chica de las flores.

-Hum… buenos días- Dice Ecco e intenta caminar por un costado pero ella lo detiene.

-Mi nombre es Lindsay y soy florista ¿No le interesa comprar alguna de mis flores?

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- Esquiva a la chica e intenta alejarse, pero nuevamente ella lo detiene colocándose al frente.

-Por favor señor, solo una, tengo claveles, hortensias, violetas…

-¡Dije que no!

-Mire esta violeta, es preciosa ¿No cree?- Saca una violeta de la canasta y se la enseña a Ecco.

-¡Aléjate niña!

Ecco toma la mano de la chica que sostiene la violeta y le da un empujón, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero en el momento en que sostuvo su mano, la violeta se desprende de todos sus pétalos y estos vuelan en todas direcciones, luego, tanto las flores de la canasta como la de su cabello también se desprenden y caen completamente marchitas.

-Pero que… ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta Ecco algo asustado.

La chica deja caer la canasta al suelo de la impresión, los pétalos marchitos de todas las flores vuelan por el aire en todas direcciones.

-Eres tú- Susurra la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ecco da unos pasos hacia atrás sin saber lo que ocurre.

-Eres tú- Dice con firmeza- ¡Tú eres la anomalía!

-¿Anomalía? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

De un rápido movimiento la chica se quita el disfraz para mostrar su uniforme de pokemon Ranger, pero aun así, Ecco no la reconoce.

-Soy la pokemon Ranger Lyra y tú vienes conmigo.

La pokemon Ranger Lyra toma a Ecco del brazo pero él se suelta de un fuerte movimiento, luego comienza a correr y Lyra lo persigue.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Le grita mientras escapa, pero Lyra es más hábil y corre más rápido. Alcanza a Ecco en pocos segundos y salta a su espalda, sujetándolo con ambos brazos y piernas.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡No sabes el daño que estás haciendo! ¡Debes venir conmigo ahora!- Dice Lyra mientras se esfuerza por no soltar a Ecco.

-¡Suéltame!

Ecco logra sostener un brazo de Lyra y logra quitársela de encima arrojándola a la hierba alta. Lyra rueda un poco al caer al suelo y se queda tumbada por un rato, tiempo suficiente para que Ecco logre escapar. Lyra se coloca de pie, ya no divisa a Ecco por ningún lado pero eso ya no es problema, sabe cómo es y sabe cómo encontrarlo.

-Muy bien, quien quiera que seas, te atraparé.

.

Los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje constan de tres modernos edificios, los dos más grandes son exactamente iguales y simétricos entre sí y están ubicados uno al lado del otro. El tercer edificio es más pequeño, alargado y con un domo de vidrio como techo, se une a los otros dos edificios por el ala norte y es la entrada principal de los laboratorios. En el espacio que hay entre los tres edificios existe un amplio jardín, con árboles frutales, dos piletas a cada lado y un camino de piedra que atraviesa todo el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal de los edificios.

Hanz y Oliver junto a eevee y sneasel caminan por aquel camino de piedra hacia la entrada principal.

-Aquí están, los laboratorios de almacenaje y teletransportación- Le dijo Oliver a Hanz quien se encuentra a su lado.

-Impresionante.

-Entremos.

La puerta principal se abre automáticamente hacia los lados al acercarse. El interior es un lugar amplio y bien climatizado e iluminado completamente por luces de neón blancas, por un lado hay un panel de información con una fotografía del investigador Bill junto a una historia de sus logros y descubrimientos. Por otro lado hay una maquina sobre una tarima que presenta el prototipo de las primeras máquinas de almacenamiento de la historia. Más adelante hay una maquina cilíndrica de color blanca que muestra un holograma de una pokeball junto a unos gráficos que enseñan cada uno de sus componentes, luego cambia a una ultraball y luego a una acopioball, la máquina muestra un holograma de cada pokeball existente junto a un gráfico que muestra sus características especiales.

Varios hombres y mujeres con batas blancas caminan de un lado a otro, Hanz y Oliver junto a eevee y sneasel caminan entre ellos hasta llegar a la recepción donde una chica los recibe.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes! Mi nombre es Nina ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

La chica viste un elegante uniforme blanco con algunos detalles celestes. Tiene el cabello rubio claro, parte de su cabello cubre parte de si ojo derecho mientras que una pomposa y rizada cola de caballo cae por el lado izquierdo hasta su hombro. Sus labios son de color rosa, tiene un elegante pañuelo blanco en su cuello y un auricular en su oreja derecha.

-Buenos días- Le saluda Hanz- Me preguntaba si podríamos recorrer el lugar, nos interesa conocer más acerca de los laboratorios y conocer más acerca del funcionamiento del sistema de almacenamiento.

-Lo siento- Dice la señorita Nina con ambas manos sobre su pecho- Pero no se realizan recorridos turísticos en los laboratorios, al menos que fuesen entrenadores.

-¿Entrenadores?

-Así es, podemos realizar un pequeño recorrido personal solo para entrenadores ya que todo lo que se hace aquí es para ellos, esta es una orden que el mismísimo señor Bill estableció en sus laboratorios.

-¡Valla!

-¡Yo soy entrenador!- Comenta Oliver- Espere… aquí está mi credencial.

Oliver le muestra su credencial a la señorita Nina y ella lo recibe con entusiasmo.

-Tienes 8 medallas y obtuviste el 7º lugar de la liga de Johto, impresionante.

-Gracias.

-Esperen un momento- Presiona un botón de su auricular y comienza a hablar a través de él- Operadora, con la señorita Lily por favor… ¡Hola Lily! ¿Estas ocupada?... ¡Sí!... ajá… ajá… no, no lo creo… sip… si por favor… está bien, muchas gracias, te quiero hermana, bye- Vuelve a presionar el botón del auricular y se dirige a los jóvenes- Está todo listo, una de nuestras funcionarias se encargará de hacerles el recorrido, pueden esperarla unos minutos, llegara pronto.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

-¡Que se diviertan, adiós!

Hanz y Oliver se alejan de la mesa de recepción y se acercan a la máquina de hologramas en donde hay unos sillones blancos muy cómodos y varias revistas sobre una elegante mesa de vidrio, allí deciden esperar.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Oliver, sé que tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

-Descuida, no tengo prisa, lo que haces también es muy importante y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, además, veo que me necesitas- Dice mostrando su credencial de entrenador.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias.

Luego de unos minutos, un hombre acompañado de una mujer, aparecen y se acercan para saludar.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes- Les saluda el hombre. Es un anciano de cabello corto y blanco, aunque algo calvo, de contextura delgada, viste de traje formal y lleva anteojos redondos que muestran sus pequeños ojos.

-Buenos días- Saludan ambos jóvenes al tiempo en que se ponen de pie.

-Mi nombre es Marvin y soy el gerente general de los laboratorios de almacenaje y teletransportación de la región de Johto, quise venir personalmente para darles la bienvenida a estos establecimientos.

-Muchas gracias señor Marvin.

-Ella es la señorita Lily, ella es quien los acompañará en el recorrido por los laboratorios.

El señor Marvin presenta a la joven que lo acompaña, Hanz y Oliver quedan impresionados al verla. La señorita Lily es una joven que viste un elegante uniforme negro con algunos detalles azules. Tiene el cabello negro y parte de este cubre parte de su ojo izquierdo mientras que una pomposa y ondulada cola de caballo cae por el lado derecho hasta su hombro. Sus labios son de color purpura, tiene un collar negro con una calavera y un auricular en su oreja derecha.

-Buenos días- Su voz es más seria que la voz de la señorita Nina, que es más dulce y amable.

-Buenos días…- Responden los jóvenes.

-Descuide señor Marvin, los regresare sanos y salvos.

-¡Así me gusta! Muy bien, jóvenes, están en buenas manos, adiós.

-Adiós.

-De acuerdo, síganme de cerca y no se pierdan, hay mucho que recorrer.

La señorita Lily comienza a caminar pero los dos jóvenes se mantienen quietos, aun asimilando las notables similitudes con la señorita Nina, pero al mismo tiempo, muy distintas entre sí, cuando Lily se da cuenta de que ambos no la estaban siguiendo y les llama la atención.

-¡Rápido!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la sala de las funciones de almacenamiento, donde se encuentra el sistema operativo que ejecuta las funciones principales de cada almacenamiento, luego visitan el laboratorio de control de teletransportación que monitorea cada elemento de descomposición y composición molecular. Después, visitan el taller de generación que es una enorme máquina que une los laboratorios con los de otra región, luego llegan a la sala de observación que son muchos computadores utilizadas por científicos para controlar e inspeccionar cada una de las teletransportaciónes que se realizan en cada momento.

Luego llegan a un taller con varias máquinas desarmadas y paneles con planos esquemáticos.

-Este es el taller de pruebas- Les dice la señorita Lily- Aquí es en donde se realizan las pruebas y ensayos de las maquinas nuevas y prototipos.

Justo en ese momento, unos científicos realizan un chequeo a una maquina en la que trabajan. Uno de los hombres sostiene un documento con una lista de cada una de las piezas de la máquina y realiza una marca en cada una de ellas después de revisarla. Al observar a Lily junto a los dos jóvenes se acerca para saludar.

-Señorita Lily, buenos días ¿Estos jóvenes vienen por el recorrido para entrenadores?

-Así es, señor Chan, les estoy enseñando el taller de pruebas ¿No le molesta?

-¡Para nada! En estos momentos estamos poniendo a prueba una máquina que sirve como soporte para el sistema de red global especializado en las batallas pokemon entre entrenadores de las regiones de Kanto y Johto, si todo sale bien podremos incorporarla en nuestro nuevo proyecto que permitirá mejorar la calidad de las batallas e incorporar las regiones más lejanas.

-¡Eso es genial!- Cometa Oliver impresionado.

-Quédense a ver las pruebas.

El hombre le entrega un casco blanco a cada uno, incluyendo a Lily, y luego pone a prueba la máquina. La enciende a través de un panel de control a distancia, la máquina prende unas luces led y comienza a emitir un sonido electrónico. Da la orden a uno de sus ayudantes para que accione un interruptor, al hacerlo la máquina comienza a vibrar y emite otro sonido desde su interior que va aumentando, pero luego la máquina deja de vibrar y el sonido disminuye hasta apagarse.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Pregunta el señor Chan.

-Hum… - Su ayudante comienza a revisar la máquina- Tal vez sea el panel o… las conexiones de la fuente de poder, o tal vez…

-Fue una falla del motor interno- Le interrumpe la voz de un hombre que observa desde lejos- Revisen los bobinados, si están en buenas condiciones reemplacen el motor interno por uno de mayor capacidad.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Señor Baldassare, buenos días- Saluda la señorita Lily al hombre.

El señor Baldassare es un hombre de edad de cabello corto y gris y una gran barba que le llega hasta el pecho, es algo robusto y viste un traje formal de color blanco. Tiene un aspecto amable y afectuoso y su sonrisa no hace más que generar más simpatía.

-Saludos señorita Lily, veo que realiza el recorrido para entrenadores.

-Así es, jóvenes él es el señor Baldassare, es el jefe de operaciones del taller de pruebas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Lily, pues lo que haces es muy importante para nosotros, si no fuera por la existencia de los entrenadores nada de esto tendría sentido, ellos son el principal propósito de nuestra empresa y el señor Bill lo tenía muy claro cuando fundo estos laboratorios.

-Lo sabemos señor Baldassare y descuide, me preocuparé de que su recorrido sea perfecto.

-Por supuesto, nadie conoce mejor estas instalaciones que tú, estos laboratorios son tan grandes que incluso yo me pierdo- Dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes- Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, estoy seguro que aún les queda mucho por conocer y no quiero interrumpirlos.

-Con permiso señor.

Lily deja al señor Baldassare y camina fuera del taller. Baldassare aprovecha el momento para darles un consejo a los jóvenes y les habla en voz baja.

-Sé que tiene un aspecto tenebroso pero es una buena persona, no se dejen engañar por su aspecto, síganla de cerca no vaya a ser que se pierdan y… no la hagan enojar.

Hanz quiso aprovechar el momento para realizarle unas preguntas, pero Lily se da cuenta de que no estaban a su lado y voltea para verlos, sus ojos parecían arder en llamas.

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

Al dejar el taller, visitaron el depósito de materiales y al taller de reciclajes, luego llevó a los jóvenes al comedor para almorzar, allí tuvieron un momento para descansar.

-No queda mucho para terminar el recorrido- Comenta Lily- Aún falta visitar algunos lugares pero lograremos terminar antes del atardecer.

-Disculpe ¿Cree que podamos ver de nuevo al señor Baldassare?-Pregunta Hanz.

-¿Por qué?- Lily mira fijamente a Hanz.

-Bueno es que… yo quería… me preguntaba si…

-No importa, de todos modos es parte del recorrido, todos los entrenadores quieren conocer al hombre que construyó a Lilian.

-¿Lilian?

-Es la máquina de red global, algunos científicos le colocan nombres a sus preciadas máquinas.

-Eso es muy sentimental-Dice Oliver.

-Para mí es algo ñoño, en fin, pasaremos por su oficina más tarde.

-¿Cree que podamos verlo ahora?

-Lo siento, no se cambia la ruta del recorrido.

-Sí, pero…

-Dije que no.

-…

-Escuche señorita Lily, podemos ir a ver al señor Baldassare y si prefiere, después nos vamos, ya visitamos los lugares que queríamos ver tan solo nos falta conocer al señor Baldassare, si nos lleva ahora nos iremos y daremos buenas referencias de usted.

Lily queda mirando por un momento a Hanz con curiosidad, la verdad lo que le ha propuesto no le queda nada mal. Mantiene un momento en silencio y luego, presiona el botón de su auricular.

-Operadora, oficina del señor Baldassare por favor… Señorita Flo, saludos soy Lily, me pregunto si el señor Baldassare puede atender a unos jóvenes entrenadores… así es… no, ahora… sí… sí, lo sé… no… ¿Disculpe?... muy bien, así me gusta, muchas gracias señorita Flo la veré en 20 minutos- Al terminar de hablar apaga el auricular presionando nuevamente el botón- Muy bien, terminen de almorzar, se lavan las manos y no hagan desorden, los llevaré a la oficina del señor Baldassare.

La oficina del señor Baldassare queda dentro del taller de pruebas, a un costado de las máquinas en desarrollo y el sector de mediciones que consta de tres largos mesones con computadoras y varios aparatos de medición. Al entrar, lo primero que ven es el escritorio de su secretaria, una mujer de cabello liso y azul, con anteojos de marco cuadrado llamada Flo. Apenas la señorita Flo ve ingresar a Lily junto a los dos jóvenes, habla por un comunicador de manera apresurada indicando al señor Baldassare que ya han llegado.

-Señorita Flo, venimos en busca del señor Baldassare- Dice Lily de manera directa.

-Sí… sí... él está… está…- La señorita Flo tiembla al hablar con Lily.

-¿Está adentro? Perfecto, muchas gracias- Y sin decir ni esperar nada más, entra a la oficina de Baldassare.

El despacho de Baldassare tiene un enorme escritorio con algunas placas y trofeos conmemorativos, detrás del escritorio hay un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Por un lado hay mueble con muchos libros, algunos adornos y algunas piezas pequeñas de máquinas antiguas. Y por el otro lado hay muchos cuadros con títulos universitarios, títulos técnicos y reconocimientos profesionales.

-Saludos jóvenes- Baldassare les estaba esperando y les saluda desde su asiento en el escritorio.

-Lamento la oportuna visita señor, pero los jóvenes quisieron conocerlo antes de continuar su recorrido.

-Descuide, no hay problema.

-Los estaré esperando afuera- Dice Lily a los jóvenes y se retira.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lily- Agradece Hanz.

-Saludos jóvenes promesas, supongo que vienen a saber sobre Lilian.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- Dijo Hanz.

-De hecho a mi si me interesa- Interrumpe Oliver.

-¡Ya sabía yo! Lilian es la maquina principal que almacena el sistema operativo de la red global, es el principal enlace entre los demás sistemas establecidos en cada región. Es capaz de recibir, y a su vez, enviar los datos moleculares de comprensión de cada transferencia desde distancias muy largas a una velocidad moderadamente corta.

-¿Qué me dice de las batallas pokemon?

-Bueno el sistema de batallas a distancias es más complejo, hay muchas variables, a nivel regional no hay problemas pero en un sistema global es más complicado, pero es algo en el que hemos estado trabajando y créanme que muy pronto podrán enfrentarse a entrenadores de cualquier parte del mundo contra pokemon nunca antes visto.

-Eso sí que es un desafío, enfrentarme a entrenadores con distintos estilos de pelea y estrategia es lo que me motiva.

-¿Eres un entrenador experimentado?

-Digamos que se una o dos cosas sobre batallas pokemon, pero sé que aún hay cosas que desconozco y quiero seguir aprendiendo para ser un experto.

-Admiro tu espirito muchacho, el mundo es enorme y aunque no lo creas, aún existen lugares desconocidos por los seres humanos.

-La máquina Lilian- Ahora pregunta Hanz- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en funcionamiento?

-La máquina Lilian ha estado en funcionamiento desde hace aproximadamente 7 años sin interrupción desde su puesta en servicio, y esperamos que siga así por muchos más.

-¿Usted la construyó?

-No solo yo, en este tiempo había un equipo de trabajo que diseñó y fabrico las primeras máquinas, yo pertenecí a ese grupo de trabajo, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito.

-¿Aún hay máquinas en funcionamiento desde sus inicios, como lo hace Lilian?

-La verdad es que no, otras máquinas han tenido fallas o han cumplido con su ciclo de uso, todas ellas fueron reemplazadas con el tiempo, excepto Lilian, Lilian es una máquina única que solo necesita una mantención periódicamente, las otras máquinas establecidas en los laboratorios de otras regiones fueron construidas en base a los planos originales de Lilian pero aun así, hemos tenido reportes de fallas menores y reemplazo de piezas, Lilian nunca los necesitó, sin duda es una máquina inigualable, una maravilla de la ingeniería que revoluciono el sistema de almacenamiento como nunca antes.

-En verdad es una máquina impresionante ¿Por qué no se logró construir otra máquina igual? Y ¿Qué sucede con las máquinas defectuosas o las que no lograron cumplir con su propósito?

-¡Valla! Eres más curioso de lo que pensé… Como dije, antiguamente había un equipo de trabajo que construyó Lilian, pero esas personas ya no trabajan en estos laboratorios, muchos se dedicaron a otras cosas, incluyéndome, ya no me dedico a la fabricación y construcción de máquinas tecnológicas, ahora me dedico a supervisar los nuevos aparatos en desarrollo y las pruebas de máquinas en prototipo. Y en cuanto a las máquinas que ya no se usan, todas ellas son enviadas al taller de reciclaje, en donde son desmanteladas y se separan los componentes y materiales que sirven de las que no para ser reutilizadas en nuevas máquinas en desarrollo de nuevos proyectos.

-Ya veo, y disculpe si hago muchas preguntas, es que me intereso más por los temas de ingeniería y construcción.

-En ese caso es un honor para mí poder responder todas tus dudas, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más que hacerle.

-Pues adelante.

-¿Lilian utiliza componente radiactivos o peligrosos para la salud?

-No, una de las particularidades de los laboratorios de almacenamiento y teletransportación, es que no utiliza elementos peligrosos para la salud de humanos y pokemon, el departamento de prevención es muy estricto en ese tema y por lo cual, no hemos tenido accidentes ni… ni incidentes peligrosos con nuestros trabajadores en muchos años, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas muchacho, díganme ¿Qué les han parecido los laboratorios? ¿Han visto ya el taller de hologramas? Ese lugar les fascina a casi todos los que vienen por el recorrido.

-La verdad es que aún nos falta por terminar el recorrido, esperamos visitar todos los talleres antes del anochecer.

-¡Por supuesto! Este lugar es tan grande que recorrerlo por completo puede tomar un día entero, bueno, no les quiero quitar más tiempo, llamaré a la señorita Lily para que los lleve al siguiente taller ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

El señor Baldassare habla a través de un comunicador a su secretaria indicando que ya ha terminado con los jóvenes. En menos de 5 segundos, Lily abre la puerta de la oficina y llama a los jóvenes para continuar su recorrido, ellos se despiden del señor Baldassare y acompañan a Lily.

Caminan de regreso al salón principal, según lo acordado con Lily darían termino al recorrido si visitaban antes al señor Baldassare y ahora los acompaña a la salida, sin embargo, es la primera vez que unos entrenadores dejan la oficina de Baldassare sin decir nada, y eso le llama la atención a Lily, aunque de lo más mínimo.

-Y ¿Cómo les fue con el señor Baldassare?- La pregunta de Lily fue hecha sin interés personal, solo le pareció extraño que salieran de la oficina en completo silencio.

-Hum... ¡Bien!- Dice Oliver observando a Hanz, quien parecía estar profundizando en sus pensamientos- En verdad el señor Baldassare es un hombre simpático, nos contó sobre el taller de pruebas y las máquinas de red global.

-Ya veo… ¿Algo más?-Pregunta Lily mirando a Hanz.

Oliver le da un pequeño golpe con el codo para que despierte de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí! Sí, también nos habló del funcionamiento de la máquina Lilian y de lo grandiosa que es.

-Por supuesto, ``Lilian´´- Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Después de eso, Lily no preguntó nada más y guardaron silencio todo el camino hasta llegar a la sala principal.

-Muy bien, un trato es un trato- Comenta Lily.

-Así es- Afirma Hanz- Ya hemos conocido lo que queríamos ver y podemos dejar el recorrido hasta aquí, muchas gracias por todo señorita Lily.

-De nada, ahora vallan con la señorita…

-¡Hermana!- Saluda la señorita Nina desde el mesón principal de recepción- Hola hermana ¿Ya terminaron el recorrido?

-Así es- Responde Lily.

-En ese caso… esto es para ustedes.

Nina le entrega a cada uno una pequeña cajita azul con el símbolo de los laboratorios como un recuerdo de su visita.

-Espero hayan disfrutado su recorrido por el establecimiento, cuídense jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias, adiós.

-Adiós.

Hanz y Oliver se despiden de Nina y Lily y luego dejan los laboratorios.

Mientras caminan por el camino de piedra que atraviesa el jardín hacia la salida, Oliver abre la cajita de recuerdo, es una pulsera sin diseño o detalle en particular, pero al colocársela en su muñeca aparecen unos números de manera holográfica que marca la hora y la fecha.

-¡Valla! Eso no me lo esperaba ¿A ti que te dieron Hanz?

Hanz aún se mantiene con la mirada seria y fija en sus pensamientos, hasta que Oliver lo despierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estaba pensando.

-De eso me doy cuenta ¿Encontraste las pistas que buscabas?

-De hecho…- Hanz deja de caminar.

-Amigo ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay cosas que no logro comprender y por más que le dé vueltas no… no logro darles sentido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando visité la casa de la madre de Lambert, me dijo que él y Baldassare fueron los que inventaron la red global, eso quiere decir la máquina Lilian, pero Baldassare nos contó sobre un equipo de trabajo de los cuales ninguno se encuentra actualmente en los laboratorios excepto él. Está ocultando su participación con Lambert a través de un falso equipo de trabajo, además, desde que Lambert dejo los laboratorios no han podido fabricar otra máquina tan eficiente y perfecta como esa, significa que al trabajar juntos podían construir máquinas de gran calidad y eso se perdió cuando Lambert dejo los laboratorios. Por último, cuando pregunté sobre la seguridad, él dijo que no han tenido ningún incidente en muchos años y luego, cambia de tema y nos aleja de su oficina, eso solo significa que si hubo un incidente ocurrido en los laboratorios hace tiempo, y es el mismo incidente ocurrido con Lambert hace 4 años.

-Eso significa que… nos estaba ocultando algo… ¿Verdad?

-Así es, Baldassare miente, él estaba con Lambert en el incidente de hace 4 años, él sabe lo que ocurrió ese día y voy a averiguarlo.

-No creo que él te lo diga directamente.

-Claro que no, planeo buscar las respuestas por mi cuenta.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Sé que Lambert trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, eso significa que fabricaba una nueva máquina junto a Baldassare, pero después del incidente cancelaron el proyecto, según el mismo Baldassare las máquinas que ya no se utilizan son llevadas al taller de reciclaje para el desmantelamiento. Lo que planeo hacer es entrar a la oficina del Baldassare y averiguar que oculta, luego ir al taller de reciclaje y buscar los archivos de respaldo, tengo que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió hace 4 años, sé que la clave de todo esto está allí.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo, pero ¿Cómo vas a hacer para llegar hasta allí? ¿Vas a hacer otro recorrido?

-No lo creo, no sería conveniente, además… la señorita Lily me da escalofríos… lo que planeo hacer es entrar en los laboratorios durante la noche y escabullirme entre el taller hasta dar con los archivos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Espera… hablas en serio-Oliver deja de caminar.

-Sí, es en serio-Dice Hanz sonriendo, luego sigue caminando-¡Mira! A mí también me dieron un reloj de holograma.

.

Un fuerte ruido parecido a un rugido, estremece el bosque entre la ruta 35 y una zona arqueológica llamada Ruinas Alfa. Una máquina de enormes ruedas y con la forma de un rhyhorn se mueve entre los árboles espantando a cuanto pokemon se le cruce por el camino. Se detiene en frente de una enorme roca, mucho más grande que la misma máquina. Sorpresivamente, la enorme roca se divide en dos dejando un espacio entre sí en el que hay un túnel hacia el subsuelo, el vehículo con forma de rhyhorn entra al túnel y la enorme roca vuelve a unirse.

El túnel llega hasta un taller iluminado por luces blancas de halógeno, dos mesones metálicos lleno de herramientas, piezas mecánicas, manchas de aceite y algunos cuadernos con anotaciones. Las paredes y el piso son de concreto sólido, por un lado hay dos grandes contenedores cilíndricos del tamaño de una persona adulta, con un espeso líquido amarillo en su interior. Por el otro lado, hay un galpón de dos pisos, con oficinas, algunos muebles y gavetas con archivos y documentos.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso del galpón, Destro observa como el vehículo con forma de rhyhorn de nombre Fiora se estaciona cerca de los contenedores y el hombre de cabello rojo de nombre Ecco sale desde el interior. Destro baja las escaleras para recibirlo.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- Pregunta Destro.

-Así es- Responde Ecco algo molesto- Por increíble que sea estaba allí, ese hombre lo ha estado cuidando desde hace años y me lo entregó sin problemas.

-¡Fascinante! No me lo esperaba.

-Pero entonces algo sucedió, una chica apareció e intento detenerme.

-Eso es inesperado ¿Qué clase de chica? ¿Cómo era?

-No estoy seguro, la escuche decir que es una… pokemon Ranger.

-¡Pokemon Ranger!-Comenta Destro entre sorprendido y atónito.

-También dijo que me estaba buscando y me llamó ``anomalía´´ ¡Luego me atacó arrojándose encima mío! Aunque pude quitármela de encima y logré escapar.

-En verdad es inesperado y muy sospechoso, pero al menos lograste recuperar lo que perdiste ¿No es así?

-Eso es lo peor de todo, después de que ella me atacó ya no lo tenía.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella lo tiene?

-Así es ¡Esa chica me lo robo! ¡Se llevó la pokeball GS!

En ese mismo momento, al sur de Ciudad Trigal, un granjero conduce una camioneta por la ruta 34 hacia la ciudad. Lleva un chikorita en el asiento del copiloto. Carga en el pickup algunas cajas con frutas y verduras y entre aquellas cajas, se encuentra recostada la pokemon Ranger Lyra. Tiene una mano detrás de su cabeza y en la otra mano sostiene la pokeball GS de Ecco, la mantiene alzada observándola por todos lados estudiando cada detalle de esta extraña pokeball.

La camioneta llega a una bifurcación y se detiene. El granjero le habla a Lyra desde la ventana del vehículo.

-Muy bien señorita, hasta aquí llegamos, nosotros tomamos este camino de la derecha hacia la guardería pokemon, el otro camino lleva a la ciudad.

-¡De acuerdo!-Lyra baja de la camioneta de un salto- Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí ¡Adiós!

-Adiós.

Lyra sigue su camino por la ruta 34 en camino a Ciudad Trigal.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar eso- Comenta Ecco.

Destro se mantiene unos segundo pensando la situación, luego camina hacia el galpón, Ecco le sigue.

-La organización Ranger es una asociación que se preocupa por el medioambiente y los pokemon salvajes, es una sociedad inofensiva, pero utilizan tecnología de alta gama para detectar catástrofes, así como los aparatos que utiliza el personal.

Al entrar al galpón, Destro busca entre las gavetas, un aparato que tiene una placa metálica, la enciende y lo pasa alrededor del cuerpo de Ecco.

-No emites radiación, ni alteración de iones, VDE, EUV, pokerus, ni energía vital negativa, la cual es bueno, sin embargo, si la chica Ranger te estaba buscando debe ser por algo que detectaron en su sistema de rastreo, de seguro es algo que ni su tecnología pudo detectar que es exactamente, por eso te habrá nombrado ``anomalía´´.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa que de la misma forma en que esa chica Ranger te encontró, lo hará de nuevo y cuando lo haga, aprovecharás el momento para recuperar lo que te quitó.

-Tienes razón ¡Tienes razón!

-Solamente debes esperar, estoy seguro de que ella aparecerá de un momento a otro, los Ranger son muy persistentes.

-De acuerdo y esta vez, no se saldrá con la suya.

-Así se habla, ahora ayúdame a ensamblar los contenedores en Fiora.

-Está bien, vamos.

.

Durante la noche, los laboratorios de almacenaje y teletransportación quedan completamente vacíos en su interior, solo un guardia en una gaveta en la entrada vigila los edificios a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

Hanz, Oliver y sus pokemon se encuentran fuera de los laboratorios contemplando los edificios. Las luces ya han sido apagadas en muchas zonas desde hace ya más de una hora. En alguna parte de todos los laboratorios se encuentra la respuesta que ha estado buscando.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos- Comenta Oliver con la mirada fija en los laboratorios.

-Recuerdo muy bien la ubicación del taller de pruebas, debemos llegar al techo del edificio grande del lado izquierdo y entrar desde el techo a través de las ventanas tragaluz.

-No quiero increpar tus planes sobre cómo llegar hasta el techo, pero, no entiendo cómo podremos ir por los pasillos sin que el guardia nos vea desde las cámaras de seguridad.

-No te preocupes por eso ¡Eevee, adelante!

Eevee se escabulle despacio hasta llegar a la gaveta del guardia, él estaba sentado leyendo el periódico pero cada tanto tiempo observa los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Sin que lo vea, eevee se asoma por la ventanilla y abre la boca dejando escapar un largo _bostezo_ , el _bostezo_ sale de su boca como una pequeña nube y es aspirada por el guardia quien, después de unos segundos bosteza por el cansancio y luego, se queda dormido.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un eevee utilizar _bostezo_ \- Comenta Oliver.

-Es que eevee es un pokemon especial, bien, ya está hecho el primer paso, ahora hay que entrar al edificio, supongo que tienes algún pokemon volador.

Oliver sonríe, ahora comprende lo que planea hacer Hanz.

-Por supuesto ¡Ve xatu!

El pokemon de Oliver aparece de pie y en silencio al salir de una superball.

-¡Adelante scyther!

El scyther de Hanz aparece con mucha energía. Toma a Hanz abrazándolo con sus antebrazos, con mucho cuidado de no utilizar sus poderosas cuchillas, mientras que eevee se sube a su espalda. Scyther abre sus alas y alza el vuelo en dirección al edificio. Por su parte, Oliver levanta su brazo derecho y xatu lo atrapa fuerte por su muñequera de cuero mientras que con el otro brazo toma a sneasel, y con un fuerte aleteo, se elevan del suelo y vuelan hacia el edificio.

Llegan hasta el techo del edificio del lado oeste y se detienen cerca de las ventanas tragaluz. Hanz abre una de ellas y bajan junto a sus pokemon voladores. Scyther sostiene a Hanz con sus antebrazos y eevee en su espalda, salta por la ventana y se deja caer, justo antes de llegar al suelo extiende nuevamente sus alas y se mantiene en el aire, por lo que deja a Hanz y eevee a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Por el contrario, xatu mantiene las alas extendidas y desciende por la ventana planeando, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Ambos agradecen a sus pokemon y los regresan a sus pokeball.

-Ya estamos dentro- Susurra Hanz- Tenemos que llegar hasta el taller de pruebas.

-De acuerdo- Dice Oliver también en voz baja- Recuerdo muy bien el camino, vamos.

Corren por el pasillo, doblan hacia un corredor, suben unas escaleras y de nuevo por otro largo pasillo, el eco de sus pisadas rebota por las paredes demostrando que todo el edificio se encuentra completamente vacío y en silencio. Finalmente llegan al taller de pruebas. Las puertas se abren automáticamente al aproximarse emitiendo un leve sonido electrónico al hacerlo. Pasan por el área de ensayos y se dirigen directamente a la oficina, reconocen el escritorio de su secretaria, la señorita Flo y continúan hasta llegar al despacho de Baldassare.

Oliver observa el estante con libros y adornos, los cuadros sobre la pared y todo el papeleo en el escritorio de Baldassare, todo tal cual lo recuerda de la mañana.

-¿Alguna idea por dónde empezar a buscar?

-Hay que averiguar sobre cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido hace cuatro años ¿Puedes revisar los libros de los estantes? Yo veré que puedo encontrar en su computadora.

-De acuerdo.

Oliver toma un libro cualquiera del estante, es un libro de ciencias que habla sobre componentes químicos, luego toma otro que habla sobre las distintas composiciones de los metales, y luego otro sobre teorías del flujo de energías. Los adornos no son más que artículos decorativos y las piezas de máquinas antiguas no tienen ninguna inscripción o algún dato que las pueda identificar.

-La mayoría de estos libros son de ciencias y parece que no han sido utilizados en mucho tiempo, tal vez una de estas piezas sea lo que estás buscando, pero ninguna tiene nombre o alguna descripción ¿Has encontrado algo?

-No…- Dijo Hanz- Solo hay reportes y fechas de ensayos programados, además, los archivos más antiguos son de hace dos años, ni siquiera en sus mails hay… espera… espera ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué cosa?- Oliver se acerca para ver lo que Hanz ha encontrado en la computadora.

-Mira esto Oliver, hay un mail titulado ``El regalo de Lambert´´ y varios documentos sobre algo llamado ``repercusión temporal´´ pero no los puedo abrir, todos están codificados.

-¿Qué significa ``repercusión temporal´´?- Pregunta Oliver.

-No lo sé, pero espera, aquí hay más… hay archivos de imágenes de piezas mecánicas adjunto a órdenes de envío… ¡A nombre de Lambert! Y varios recibos de cuentas y facturas de alquiler mensual a nombre de Baldassare.

-Eso… ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que Baldassare ha estado en contacto con Lambert todo este tiempo, la última orden de envío fue de hace 5 meses y las más antiguas son de hace casi dos años, le ha estado enviando piezas de máquinas desde hace mucho tiempo, estos archivos vinculan a Baldassare con Lambert, no es… lo que quería encontrar pero, de seguro ayudara en la investigación.

Hanz saca de su bolsillo una memoria de USB con forma de lápiz, la conecta a la computadora y guarda los archivos en la memoria.

-Creo que esto es todo lo que podemos obtener de aquí- Retira la memoria USB y la vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo- Vamos al taller de reciclajes a ver qué más podemos averiguar.

Hanz y Oliver dejan el taller de pruebas, pero detrás de ellos, una sombra oculta entre las máquinas de ensayos los estaba observando. Saliendo del taller de pruebas llegan a un pasillo y suben por unas escaleras hasta llegar al edificio pequeño con techo de domo de vidrio, lo atraviesan recorriendo una enorme y larga antecámara muy bien adornada con muebles lujosos y grandes ventanales con vista al jardín de la entrada, la antecámara queda justo debajo del domo de vidrio. Al llegar al otro lado, se encuentran en el edificio del lado derecho. Desde allí continúan por un corredor y otras escaleras, luego de avanzar por otro pasillo llegan al taller de reciclajes.

El taller de reciclaje es un enorme galpón, espacioso y con una gran altura. Casi no se logra ver el fondo del galpón y desde el techo cae una especie de grúa con cuatro enromes brazos mecánicos. Se encuentran varios estantes largos colocados uno al lado de otro formando pasillos con varias piezas de repuestos de maquinarias en sus depósitos, una oficina con grandes ventanales y una plataforma en la que hay una máquina a medio desmantelar.

Los jóvenes van directamente a los estantes y comienzan a revisar las piezas de repuestos. Entre los depósitos encuentran toda clase de motores, condensadores, contenedores con distintos tipos de líquidos, placas digitales, transistores, etc. Por suerte, cada pieza tiene una placa con el nombre del científico o científica al que pertenecía, el nombre de la máquina, una breve descripción de su uso o de lo que se supone iba a ser, un número de serie y una fecha. Las placas están ordenadas por fechas, por lo que recorren los pasillos buscando las fechas más antiguas.

Habrán recorrido seis o siete pasillos hasta llegar a las piezas con fecha de hace cuatro años, pero lo que encontraron los decepcionó un poco, ya que muchos de los depósitos de piezas están vacías.

-Esto no puede ser, han sido retirados de esta zona.

-¿Habrá sido Baldassare?- Pregunta Oliver.

-No lo sé- Responde Hanz- Es muy extraño que hayan retirado todas las piezas de repuesto de casi todo un año.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la oficina? Tal vez haya algún archivo guardado en la computadora.

-Excelente idea, vamos.

Dejan la zona de los estantes y entran a la oficina.

La oficina se encuentra dentro del taller de reciclajes por lo que no tiene ventanas hacia el exterior. El interior es un lugar bastante simple, un escritorio con una computadora y papeles amontonados por todos lados, unas gavetas, un mural con las normas de seguridad y recomendaciones de trabajo y uno que otro afiche informativo. Hanz se sienta en la silla del escritorio, enciende la computadora y comienza a revisar los archivos guardados. No fue difícil hallarlos. Se enfoca especialmente en los archivos de hace cuatro años, pero no encontró nada, es más, durante ese periodo de tiempo hay muy pocos archivos guardados en comparación con otros años y esos pocos archivos de nada le sirven.

-Los archivos también fueron eliminados- Comenta Hanz.

-¿En serio? Eso es extraño.

-Han eliminado todo rastro de lo ocurrido aquí hace cuatro años.

-Debió haber sido algo muy grave como para eliminar todo lo sucedido durante un año entero ¿No crees?

-Quien quiera que haya sido, no quería que se supiera y elimino todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé- Hanz apaga la computadora y se reclina en la silla.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Oliver- No sé qué ocurrió hace cuatro años pero me imagino que hubo algún accidente o algo parecido, si así fuera, tal vez haya algo en los reportes de accidentes.

-Tienes razón, Baldassare comentó que los del departamento de seguridad se toman todo muy enserio, puede que tengan algún archivo guardado de incidentes ocurridos en cada taller de los laboratorios.

-Hay que buscar los reportes de accidentes que ocurrieron en el taller de pruebas de hace cuatro años y ya.

-Bien pensado Oliver, aunque no sé dónde queda el departamento de seguridad.

-Yo tampoco, pero sé que hay un mapa en la recepción.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Salen de la oficina y corren hacia la salida del taller, pero al llegar a las puertas, estas no se abren.

-Está cerrada- Dice Oliver tratando de abrir las puertas con sus manos.

-¿Se abran bloqueado? Eso es muy raro.

-Tenemos que encontrar otra salida.

-Sí, puede que haya una puerta trasera por el otro lado del…

Hanz se detuvo. Se dirigía hacia el otro lado del taller pero algo que vio más adelante lo detuvo, la silueta de un hombre escondido entre la penumbra los estaba observando. Al ver que los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de su presencia, deja de esconderse entre las sombra, ya no hay necesidad de seguir ocultándose.

-Ustedes son unos jóvenes muy inteligentes- Dice el hombre mientras camina hacia ellos- Pero haber venido aquí fue muy tonto, no tienen idea del asunto en el que se están metiendo.

-¡Baldassare!- Dijo Hanz asombrado al ver al jefe de operaciones del taller de pruebas frente a él.

-Lambert ya me había advertido sobre un inescrupuloso detective y un muchacho junto a un eevee que han estado estropeando sus planes, confieso que no di en la duda cuando te vi por primera vez, ni siquiera cuando hablamos en mi despacho, pero cuando preguntaste sobre las primeras máquinas y sobre accidentes ocurridos en los laboratorios, entonces sospeché de ti, supuse que estarías aquí para averiguar sobre lo ocurrido hace 4 años y losé porque, yo te conté sobre este lugar.

-Entonces es cierto, has estado involucrado con Lambert todo este tiempo- Le increpa Hanz.

-No tienen idea de lo delicado que es este asunto, nadie puede saber lo que está ocurriendo, por lo que he tenido que borrar los archivos que encontraste en mi computadora y luego, tendré que hacer una visita al departamento de seguridad, la verdad jamás pensé que alguien llegaría tan lejos pero ya veo que los subestime, por eso les pido que vallan a casa y olviden todo este asunto, pero antes, exijo que me des esa memoria USB.

-¡No!- exclama Hanz-Tú y Lambert han estado trabajando juntos desde hace cuatro años planeando hacer algo, y lo voy a averiguar.

-Niño no tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo, entrégame la memoria USB ¡Ahora!

-¡Jamás!

-Como quieras ¡Adelante noctowl!

Un noctowl oculto entre las sombras de uno de los brazos mecánicos de la grúa que cuelga del techo, aparece con sus alas extendidas y vuela hacia los jóvenes con los ojos brillantes mientras utiliza _confusión_. Tanto los jóvenes como sus pokemon brillan en un aura purpura bloqueando sus movimientos. Baldassare aprovecha para acercarse a Hanz y saca de su bolsillo la memoria USB.

Noctowl suelta a los jóvenes y ellos caen al suelo.

-Solo lo diré una vez más y no lo voy a repetir- Dice Baldassare- Vallan a casa, olvídense de lo ocurrido esta noche y ni se les ocurra hablar con alguien sobre esto.

-Yo… te detendré- Dijo Hanz mientras se coloca de pie- No dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

-No creas que esto es un juego, niño, esto no se trata sobre uno de esos asuntos de policías de los que estás acostumbrado, no te confundas, sé que eres joven y crees poder con todo lo que se te cruce por el camino pero no es así, no esta vez, hay cosas de las que debes dejar pasar por que van mucho más allá de tus capacidades y esto, créeme, va por sobre ti por más de lo que te imaginas, esto es un asunto muy serio y muy delicado así que no te metas en esto, niño, porque no tienes idea.

-No creas que por ser joven seré una persona débil, no me subestimes, prometí que encerraría a todos los que trabajan con Destro y eso haré.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Adelante noctowl!

Noctowl vuela directo hacia Hanz mientras le brillan los ojos para utilizar _confusión_ , pero sneasel se interpone y bloquea el ataque de noctowl con _viento hielo_. Noctowl vuela de regreso a Baldassare y sneasel se coloca delante de Hanz y Oliver con una postura ofensiva.

-Supongo que te enfrentaras a él, tienes todo mi apoyo- Dice Oliver.

-Gracias.

-¡Noctowl ataca!

Eevee ataca con _derribo_ y sneasel con _cuchillada_ , pero noctowl los esquiva con facilidad y luego los ataca con _vuelo_. Eevee y sneasel caen al suelo. Sneasel se recupera y utiliza _bola_ _sombra_ pero noctowl lo bloquea con _protección_ , eevee aprovecha el momento para utilizar _mordisco_ en un ala de noctowl inmovilizando su vuelo y sneasel ataca con _garra de metal_ enviandoa noctowl hacia el aire.

Noctowl da una voltereta en el aire y baja rápidamente con _ala de acero_ , pero eevee se interpone y utiliza _reflejo_ para bloquear el ataque. Noctowl alza el vuelo nuevamente y utiliza _rapidez_ y sneasel lo bloquea con _viento_ _hielo_. Entonces noctowl utiliza _hiperrayo_ provocando una gran explosión debilitando a eevee y sneasel.

Noctowl vuela de regreso a Baldassare.

-Se los advertí, pero ustedes no quisieron entender lo importante de esta situación, entenderán que no puedo dejar que se sepa algo de lo ocurrido aquí, así que no puedo permitir que escapen de este lugar ¡Esto se acabó!

-No tenemos intención de escapar- Lo increpó Hanz- Además, esto acaba de empezar ¡Ve scyther!

-Así se habla amigo ¡yo te elijo xatu!

Ambos pokemon aparecen enérgicos de sus pokeball.

Noctowl se lanza con _alas de acero_ y scyther lo bloquea con sus cuchillas, xatu aprovecha para utilizar _picotazo_. Noctowl da unas vueltas por el aire y lanza _rapidez_ desde lejos, ambos pokemon reciben el ataque pero logran resistirlo, entonces noctowl vuela directo hacia xatu y utiliza _hipnosis_ pero scyther interviene atacando con una poderosa _cuchillada_ que hace caer a noctowl al suelo, pero logra recuperarse y alza nuevamente el vuelo.

-Los duelos dobles nunca han sido de mi agrado- Dijo Baldassare- Pero como están las cosas veo que no tengo otra opción ¡Adelante ursaring!

El enorme pokemon aparece de su pokeball con un fuerte rugido.

Ursaring ataca a scyther con un fuerte _golpe_ y él se cubre con ambos brazos pero es empujado hacia atrás. Xatu se lanza contra ursaring utilizando _picotazo_ pero falla al interponerse noctowl con _tacleada_. Ambos pokemon alzan el vuelo y luchan en el aire.

Xatu usa _psíquico_ pero noctowl logra esquivarlo y contraataca con _derribo_ , xatu casi cae al suelo pero logra reponerse y alza nuevamente el vuelo. Xatu y noctowl utilizan _confusión_ , ambos ataques chocan en el aire provocando una explosión. Luego, xatu utiliza _premonición_ , noctowl aprovecha y se lanza rápido con _ala de acero_ , pero xatu desaparece utilizando _teletransportación_ evitando el ataque, noctowl intercepta a xatu e intenta usar hipnosis pero entonces recibe el daño del ataque _premonición_ y cae al suelo.

Mientras tanto, ursaring sigue atacando a scyther con _fuerza_ , por su parte scyther esquiva con _agilidad_ , entonces ursaring usa _golpes furia_ y logra darle. Scyther ataca con _ataque de ala_ y luego usa _danza de espadas_. Ursaring ataca ahora con _puño de fuego_ , scyther logra esquivarlo, pero un segundo _puño de fuego_ logra darle, provocándole mucho daño. Scyther se repone y utiliza de nuevo _danza de espadas_ , ursaring se acerca una vez más con _puño de fuego_ y scyther ataca con _cuchillada_. El ataque de scyther logra dar a ursaring y él cae de espaldas, pero logra reponerse y se coloca firme de pie mientras que scyther se encuentra debilitado.

Ursaring utiliza _golpe de cabeza_ contra scyther pero es rápidamente bloqueado por xatu quien lo detiene con _protección_ , entonces xatu utiliza _rayo confuso_ logrando confundir a ursaring. Scyther aprovecha para utilizar _cuchillada_ una vez más y xatu _ataque de ala_ , ursaring queda fuera de combate.

-¡Ursaring, regresa! Esto no puede ser- Comenta Baldassare- Si creen que han ganado se equivocan.

A Baldassare aún le queda un pokemon por utilizar, saca de su bolsillo una superball y observa a sus contrincantes, aunque el scyther de Hanz se encuentra debilitado, el xatu de Oliver aún mantiene su fuerza, aun así duda de que pueda ganar esta batalla ya que, si pudiera vencer a esos pokemon, sus contrincantes pueden sacar a otros y con su noctowl estando débil puede que no logre vencerlos a todos.

-No- Dice para sí.

No puede permitir que dos niños arruinen sus planes, sus pokemon no son suficientes para vencerlos y comienza a desesperarse, piensa en escapar, pero eso ocasionaría problemas, tiene que vencerlos de alguna forma pero puede que su último pokemon no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos a ambos, pero hay uno que si lo es. En situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-¡Noctowl!- Llama a su pokemon y él vuela de regreso a su lado- Jamás me vi en la necesidad de hacer esto, pero se los advertí y ustedes no quisieron escucharme, ahora tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias, se enfrentarse a lo desconocido… ¡Noctowl, utiliza _destello_!

Noctowl emite una poderosa luz incandescente dejando sin visibilidad tanto pokemon como personas por un par de segundos. Al desvanecerse la luz se dan cuenta de que ni noctowl ni Baldassare están allí.

-¡Han desaparecido!- Dice Oliver impresionado.

-No, están escapando ¡Allá están!

Hanz ve a Baldassare junto a noctowl en la puerta del taller de reciclajes y corre hacia el pasillo. Hanz regresa a scyther a su pokeball y luego va tras Baldassare. Hanz corre junto a eevee mientras que Oliver va junto a sneasel y xatu. Logran ver a Baldassare al final del pasillo, sube por unas escaleras y entra a la antecámara con adornos lujosos que vieron anteriormente. Al llegar los jóvenes a la antecámara son recibidos por un _hiperrayo_ de noctowl, por suerte, xatu utiliza _teletransportación_ y cambia la ubicación de todos unos metras más a la izquierda, el ataque de noctowl destruye la entrada de la antecámara y todo el lugar tiembla. Del otro lado de la antecámara esta Baldassare bajando por una escalera, mientras que noctowl utiliza nuevamente _hiperrayo_ pero esta vez, xatu usa _psíquico_ y sneasel ayuda con _viento hielo_ , los ataques chocan en el aire y causan una gran explosión lo que provoca que el parte del domo de vidrio estalle en pedazos.

Aquella explosión se pudo ver y escuchar en todos los laboratorios, la cual provocó que el guardia de la entrada, la cual se encontraba dormido por el _bostezo_ de eevee, despierte.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dice confundido el guardia.

Observa las cámaras de seguridad y ve que hay algunas que están apagadas, las que corresponden al sector de la antecámara del edificio pequeño de los laboratorios.

Al asomarse por la ventana y observar los laboratorios desde su ubicación, ve que desde uno de los edificios esta humeando.

-¡Esto no puede ser!

Toma el teléfono la cual tiene línea directa con la estación de policías y llama.

-Habla Paul desde la guardia de los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje ¡Es una emergencia!

La antecámara se encuentra completamente destruida, Hanz logra reponerse y ayuda a Oliver a levantarse, ambos se encuentran bien, pero xatu quedo muy lastimado ya que cubrió a eevee y sneasel de la explosión. Oliver agradece a su pokemon y lo regresa a su superball. Continúan sus pasos tras Baldassare y bajan por la misma escalera que él tomó.

Más adelante, se encuentra el taller de pruebas. Baldassare entra y va directo a su despacho, se acerca a su escritorio y abre una de las gavetas, toma los papeles que allí se encuentran y los arroja al suelo, dentro de la gaveta hay un panel electrónico con números, ingresa una clave secreta en el panel electrónico y detrás de él se abre una puerta secreta. Del otro lado de aquella puerta hay una escalera que conduce a un sótano. Es una habitación pequeña, hay un estante con las gavetas cerradas con candados, un escritorio con algunas carpetas y una extraña maquina pequeña cubierta con una sábana blanca, retira la sábana y la arroja sin mirar a donde.

La máquina tiene una forma cilíndrica, tiene un panel numérico, un interruptor y un botón rojo, Baldassare sube el interruptor e ingresa una clave secreta en el panel numérico, la máquina se enciende y ésta, abre un compartimiento en la parte superior, de allí emerge una capsula de cristal y en su interior, hay una pokeball. La pokeball es de color plateada en la parte superior y negra en la inferior, esta reforzada con placas de metal y en la parte superior tiene un chip digital que se conecta al botón de la pokeball mediante un cable. Baldassare abre la capsula de cristal y toma la pokeball con mucho cuidado.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al taller de pruebas, Baldassare los estaba esperando fuera de la oficina, con aquella extraña pokeball en su mano.

-Ríndete Baldassare, ya no tienes donde ir- Le dice Hanz.

-Exacto, no hay a donde ir, pero no para mí, pues es aquí en donde ustedes terminan, esta es una shadowball y contiene al pokemon que los eliminara- Baldassare extiende su brazo enseñando la shadowball- ¡Es aquí en donde acabare con ustedes!

Baldassare presiona el botón de la shadowball y las placas de metal se abren, lanza la shadowball y esta se abre en el aire, una luz roja sale de su interior que libera a un extraño y enorme pokemon. Tiene la forma de un tauros pero de hasta tres veces su tamaño, tiene la mirada fría y los ojos blancos, dos colmillos salen de su boca y en su espalda carga una especie de armadura con varias hileras de púas, sus tres colas terminan en un pelaje negro y sus patas golpean con firmeza el suelo, rasgándolo con sus poderosas pezuñas. El extraño pokemon aparece emitiendo un fuerte rugido que hace temblar todo el taller.

-Este es el fruto de nuestra investigación, por lo que Lambert y yo hemos estado trabajado durante años, hemos descubierto aquello que no existe, lo que nunca fue real y ahora nos pertenece- Baldassare está completamente exaltado, tiene una infame sonrisa que no puede evitar y su voz se tornó algo ronca- Este es el regalo de Lambert ¡El pokegod baisen!


	5. Capitulo cinco

Capítulo 5

La investigación de Hanz sobre el paradero de Destro le ha llevado hasta Ciudad Trigal de Johto y su rastro lo llevó hasta los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje en donde, según lo que ha descubierto, trabajó en ese lugar.

En compañía de Oliver, se encuentran investigando el taller de almacenaje, pero fueron sorprendidos por el jefe de operaciones del taller, el señor Baldassare quien acaba de liberar un extraño pokemon de una extraña pokeball llamada shadowball. Aquel pokemon de nombre baisen es parecido a un tauros pero con una apariencia más salvaje y tan alto que casi llega hasta el techo del taller.

Baisen ruge tan fuerte que los vidrios de todo el taller tiemblan y sus patas golpean tan fuerte el suelo que todo el lugar se estremece.

-Lo que ven ante sus ojos es el resultado de nuestro trabajo, lo que Lambert y yo hemos descubierto a través de todos estos años de investigación.

-Eso es… ¿Un pokemon?- Pregunta Oliver.

-No… estoy seguro…- Dice Hanz observando a la enorme criatura frente a él.

-Se equivocan- Les dice Baldassare- Baisen no es un pokemon, es algo mucho más poderoso ¡Un pokegod! ¡Y será él quien acabe con ustedes, adelante baisen!

Baisen da un paso hacia atrás y luego arremete con sus cuernos. Los jóvenes y sus pokemon logran esquivar justo antes de que los cuernos de baisen se estrellaran en la entrada del taller, quedando completamente destruida, parte del techo se derrumba quedando la entrada bloqueada por los escombros.

-¡Esto no puede ser!

-¡Cuidado!

Baisen levanta sus patas delanteras, su cuerpo es tan grande que al hacerlo sus cuernos destruye parte del techo y luego, cae con mucha fuerza provocando que el suelo se partiera en pedazos. Por suerte, los jóvenes logran escapar de sus pisadas y se ocultan detrás de una de las maquinas en prueba.

-Hanz, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero… Baldassare tiene la memoria USB con todos los archivos que lo incriminan con Destro, esa memoria es lo único que tenemos para inculparlo, recuerda que nos dijo que borró todos los demás archivos de la computadora.

-Sí, entiendo, pero si nos quedamos aquí ese monstruo nos aplastará.

-Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para capturarlo, además, se está volviendo completamente loco, va a destruir todo el taller si no lo detenemos ahora.

Oliver se asoma por un costado de la máquina en la que se ocultan para ver a baisen. La enorme criatura no para de rugir mientras golpea el suelo con sus patas, lanzando trozos de escombros por todos lados, a un costado se encuentra Baldassare, riendo de locura y poder, completamente cegado ante la destrucción que ocasiona baisen en todo el taller.

-Está bien ¡De acuerdo!- Dice Oliver con entusiasmo- Nosotros distraeremos a esa bestia lo más que podamos, tú ve y recupera esa memoria.

-¡De acuerdo!

Oliver y sneasel salen de su escondite detrás de la máquina de ensayo y caminan en dirección a baisen.

-Muy bien sneasel ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Sne, sne!

-Lo sé, es una bestia enorme y entre más grande, más lento, además veo que solo utiliza ataques físicos… muy bien, creo que tengo una idea.

Oliver y sneasel caminan directo a baisen, la bestia no los estaba observando, parecía más interesado en destruir las cosas a su alrededor mientras que Baldassare lo observa con agrado y satisfacción, aun cuando es su propio taller el que baisen está destrozando. Oliver saca una safariball de su bolsillo y la arroja con fuerza.

-¡Skiploom, yo te elijo!

El pokemon aparece con energía flotando en el aire.

-Skiploom, utiliza _esporagodón_!

Skiploom vuela alrededor de baisen mientras va dejando una nube de esporas blancas alrededor del enorme pokemon. Baisen da cuenta del _esporagodón_ y se fija en skiploom, lanza un feroz ataque con sus cuernos pero skiploom logra evadirlo al elevarse en el aire, el ataque de baisen da contra la pared y destruye parte de los cimientos.

-¡Destrúyelos baisen, aplástalos a todos!- Baldassare está completamente segado ante el poder destructivo de baisen.

-¡Skiploom, utiliza _somnífero_!

Nuevamente skiploom vuela alrededor de baisen, esta vez dejando una nube brillante de color verde, baisen respira el _somnífero_ pero parece no afectarle.

-¡Skiploom, _drenadoras_!

Skiploom expulsa una semilla desde su flor y cae en la cabeza de baisen, la semilla libera varias enredaderas que se embrollan en el cuerpo de baisen dejándolo inmóvil solo por unos segundos, ya que logra liberarse sin ningún problema. Entonces baisen detiene su destrucción impulsiva y fija su atención en skiploom, y luego en Oliver.

-Oh no.

Oliver corre hacia el otro lado del taller mientras que baisen lo persigue, lanzando por los aires con sus cuernos cada escombro y máquina que se le cruza por el camino.

-¡Adelante baisen! ¡Tú eres el más fuerte de todos!

-¡Baldassare!- Hanz aparece para increparlo.

-Observa bien esto niño, este es el principio de un nuevo comienzo en nuestra historia.

-¿De qué estas hablando? He venido a detenerte.

-Muy pronto todo lo que se conoce sobre los pokemon cambiará para siempre y nosotros estaremos allí, nosotros lo controlaremos, todo ese magnífico poder estará en nuestras manos, seremos los amos del nuevo mundo.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Adelante eevee!

Eevee se lanza sobre Baldassare botándolo al suelo y lo detiene con sus patas sobre su pecho, pero el noctowl de Baldassare aparece y ataca a eevee con _picotazo_ , alejando a eevee de Baldassare.

-No intentes detenerme niño- Dijo Baldassare mientras se pone de pie- Esto ya ha comenzado y no hay nada que tu o cualquiera pueda hacer para detenernos.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Adelante charmander!

Charmander aparece con entusiasmo de su pokeball. Utiliza _lanzallamas_ contra noctowl pero lo esquiva con _vuelo_ , noctowl da una vuelta en el aire y se lanza con fuerza contra charmander, el ataque le da con certeza y charmander cae al suelo, al levantarse utiliza _cuchillada_ , noctowl cae al suelo. A pesar del cansancio, noctowl alza nuevamente el vuelo y utiliza _confusión_ , charmander usa una vez más _lanzallamas_ y ambos ataques chocan en el aire generando una explosión. Entonces noctowl vuela más alto y se prepara para atacar con _hiperrayo_ , pero inesperadamente se detiene.

Noctowl deja de luchar y se mantiene quieto en el aire, gira su cabeza unos 180° y vuela de regreso al lado de Baldassare mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre noctowl? – Le pregunta Baldassare, pero noctowl no dice nada, nuevamente gira su cabeza unos 180° y luego, alza el vuelo y desaparece entre las sombras.

-Noctowl se ha ido- Comenta Hanz- ¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Es por aquí!

-¡Vamos, sigan adelante!

-¡Rápido!

Varias voces se escuchan desde fuera del taller junto a muchas pisadas de personas aproximándose.

-No, no, no, esto no puede ser, no ahora- Comenta Baldassare.

Corre en dirección a baisen quien, aun persigue a Oliver. Oliver corre entre escombros y máquinas destrozadas esquivando cada una de ellas dejando que baisen lo persiga, sneasel ataca a baisen con _viento hielo_ , al mismo tiempo en que skiploom utiliza _somnífero_ para poder detenerlo y finalmente, baisen comienza a debilitarse, el cansancio y el sueño empieza a afectarle y su paso se vuelve lento y torpe.

-Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Ahora!

Después de cargar por un breve momento, skiploom utiliza _rayo solar_ , mientras que sneasel utiliza _ventisca_ , ambos ataques dan en baisen y este, cae al suelo debilitado.

-¡Sí! ¡Así se hace!- Oliver felicita a sus pokemon y luego se sienta en el suelo, exhausto de tanto correr.

-¡Es por aquí!

-¡Debemos entrar!

-¡Ahora, ahora!

Se escuchan las voces de personas del otro lado de la entrada destruida del taller, moviendo los pedazos de escombros más grandes para poder entrar. Baldassare se acerca a baisen y lo regresa a la shadowball, justo en ese momento las personas del otro lado del taller logran abrirse paso entre los escombros y logran entrar. Cuatro hombres de uniforme y gorra azul entran al taller acompañados de unos growlithe.

-¡Policía! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

-No puede ser- Comenta Baldassare ocultando la shadowball, luego corre a su oficina y entra en la habitación oculta, la puerta se encuentra abierta. Llega hasta la capsula en la que ocultaba la shadowball y la vuelve a colocar, luego ingresa unos códigos en el panel digital y presiona un botón rojo, al hacerlo la shadowball se transporta a otro lugar.

Una mujer, vestida con el uniforme y gorra azul, entra al taller acompañada de más policías, es la oficial Jenny quien está a cargo de la operación.

-¡Registren el perímetro! ¡No dejen que nadie salga de este lugar!- Dice la oficial Jenny al entrar al taller.

-¡Sí jefa!

Rápidamente los oficiales de policía detienen a Hanz y Oliver tras recibir la orden de la oficial Jenny, un grupo entra a la oficina del taller y detienen a Baldassare mientras que otro grupo inspecciona el resto del lugar para encontrar más personas.

-No hay nadie más aquí- Dice uno de los policías a la oficial Jenny después de terminar de inspeccionar el taller.

-De acuerdo, saquen a estas personas de aquí y llévenlas al cuartel, tienen mucho que explicar- La oficial Jenny da la orden.

-¡Espere oficial Jenny!-Dice Hanz- Soy detective, estamos investigando un caso.

-¡Ustedes no son más que unos entrometidos!- Increpa Baldassare- Solo vinieron aquí a destrozar mi taller ¡Mire lo que han hecho!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Le responde Oliver.

-Oficial Jenny, por favor, tiene que creerme, tiene que saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

-¡Farsantes! ¡Rebeldes!

-¡Silencio!- Les dice la oficial Jenny- Aclararemos todo este asunto en el cuartel.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Le dice Baldassare a la oficial- Agradezco que hayan llegado, la verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho si ustedes no hubieran aparecido ¡Mire lo que han hecho! ¡Este es mi taller! Intenté detenerlos pero claramente vinieron decididos con la intensión de destrozar todo, no tienen respeto por los mayores.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Descuide señor- Le dice la oficial a Baldassare- Por favor, necesito su declaración de los hechos tal cual han ocurrido.

-Así será oficial Jenny- Le responde Baldassare.

-Esto no puede ser- Comenta Oliver mientras los policías les colocan las esposas y los growlithe acorralan a eevee y sneasel.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere oficial Jenny!- Le dice Hanz- Revise el bolsillo de su abrigo, encontrará la respuesta.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunta la oficial Jenny.

-¡Es cierto!- Comenta Oliver- ¡La memoria USB! ¡La tiene en su bolsillo!

-No sé de qué están hablando, solo inventan cosas para salirse con la suya.

-¡No es cierto!

-Está allí.

-En su bolsillo.

-Revíselo, revíselo- Insisten los jóvenes.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya guarden silencio!- La oficial Jenny se dirige a uno de los policías- Revísenlo.

-¡Esperen, esperen!- Baldassare intenta detener al policía pero lo registraron entre dos y uno de ellos encontró un pequeño objeto con forma de lápiz.

-¡Esa es!

-¡Es la memoria USB!- Dicen los jóvenes.

-Eso no es mío, de seguro ellos lo introdujeron en mi bolsillo para poder inculparme.

-En esa memoria encontrará archivos y documentos que involucran a Baldassare con un peligroso contrabandista de Kanto.

-¿De Kanto dices?- Pregunta la oficial Jenny.

-¡Así es! Investigamos el paradero de un contrabandista de nombre Destro- Al pronunciar el nombre de Destro, todos los policías se miran entre ellos y observan a la oficial Jenny, Hanz aprovecha el momento de confusión para seguir hablando y tratar de convencer a la oficial Jenny de su palabra- Sabemos que se oculta en algún lugar de Johto y nuestro rastro nos llevó hasta este lugar y descubrimos que ha estado en contacto con Baldassare desde hace más de dos años.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunta la oficial Jenny.

-Mi nombre es Hanz.

-Yo soy Oliver, yo le ayudo en su investigación.

-¡Suéltenlos!- Ordena la oficial y los policías les quitan las esposas- Enséñame tu placa.

Hanz le entrega la placa a la oficial Jenny, ella la observa y luego se la regresa.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- Comenta Baldassare- Son unos delincuentes, unos malhechores, eso es lo que son.

-¡Lleven esa memoria USB a los laboratorios para que lo investiguen!- Ordena la oficial Jenny a los policías- Y lleven a este sujeto al cuartel a que declare los hechos.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Inaudito! ¡Insólito!- Reclama Baldassare mientras los policías le colocan las esposas y se lo llevan- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡No tienen idea de lo que hacen!

Baldassare sigue gritando amenazas desde el pasillo exterior al taller, aunque por la distancia no se entiende lo que dice. La oficial Jenny se acerca a los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias oficial Jenny, hay mucho que tenemos que contarle, hemos descubierto cosas extrañas aquí.

-Ya me contarán todo luego, primero… Hanz, necesito hablar contigo un momento- La voz de la oficial Jenny cambio del tono mandante a un tono más preocupado y serio.

-De acuerdo- Dice Hanz algo extrañado.

Ambos caminan a una zona alejada de los policías para hablar más tranquilos, mientras Oliver les cuenta a los policías sobre lo sucedido.

-El departamento de policías de Johto está al tanto de la visita de dos detectives de Kanto, el director Herschel del departamento de Ciudad Azafrán nos ha informado de lo sucedido y los detalles de la investigación que realizan, dime una cosa ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el detective Pietro?

-Sí, en Ciudad Malva, está investigando la antigua casa de Destro.

-Bueno… verás…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El detective Pietro se encuentra hospitalizado de urgencias en el hospital general de Ciudad Malva.

-… ¿Qué?

-Fue encontrado en una cabaña abandonada al este de la ciudad, no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió pero, la cabaña se incendió y el detective Pietro apenas logró salir de ese lugar con vida, aunque terminó con muchas heridas graves y quemaduras de tercer grado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso no puede ser! … ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Hanz se altera un poco, eevee intenta calmarlo pero Hanz no lo nota.

-Estamos investigando lo ocurrido pero al parecer, fue a causa de una explosión.

Hanz se queda mudo, aquello lo deja desconcertado. La oficial Jenny sigue contando lo sucedido en el lugar pero Hanz no la escucha, no la puede escuchar, todo a su alrededor se vuelve en completo silencio, pero la oficial se da cuenta de su comportamiento y toma su hombro para calmarlo.

-Hanz, Hanz escúchame, el detective Pietro se encuentra fuera de peligro, estará internado en el hospital por unas semanas pero te aseguro que va a estar bien, pero hay algo más…

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-El director Herschel ha dado instrucciones de que regreses a Ciudad Azafrán lo antes posible, se reunirán con la policía de Kanto para analizar la situación y reanudar la investigación del caso.

-¿El director Herschel quiere que regrese?

-Así es, ese sujeto Destro es un hombre muy peligroso y no sabemos que es lo que está planeando hacer.

-¿Por qué no me informaron de esto? ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que le ocurrió a Pietro?

-Hemos estado intentando comunicarnos contigo, pero no estabas en el hotel y tu celular suena apagado.

-Oh no- Hanz saca su celular del bolsillo, se encuentra apagado- He estado fuera del hotel todo el día y solemos apagar el celular cuando realizamos una investigación encubierta, no puede ser.

-Lamento no haber podido informártelo antes.

-¿Qué pasará con Pietro? ¿Qué harán con él?

-Se quedará en el hospital general de Malva hasta que se encuentre mejor y será trasladado al hospital general de Ciudad Trigal, escucha Hanz, nada de esto es tu culpa ¿Por qué no regresas al hotel? Descansa un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo ocurrido aquí, revisaremos los archivos que nos diste y te prometo que daremos con los responsables de todo esto.

La oficial Jenny da un último consuelo tocando su hombro y lo deja para unirse a los policías para darles instrucciones.

Luego de contar todo lo sucedido a los policías, todos abandonan el ya destrozado taller de pruebas y colocan una cinta amarilla para prohibir el ingreso de otras personas. Afuera, aún se mantiene la noche y las luces de los faroles iluminan las vacías y silenciosas calles, ni siquiera las balizas de los autos de los policías logró atraer a personas a mirar lo ocurrido. En la salida de los laboratorios se reunieron nuevamente Hanz y Oliver con la oficial Jenny.

-Ya hemos terminado aquí- Les dice la oficial Jenny a los jóvenes y sus pokemon- Como les dije, el departamento de policías de Johto se encargaran de todo lo ocurrido esta noche así que no se preocupen, uno de nuestros oficiales los llevara a su casa.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- Le dice Oliver.

Se despiden y suben a uno de los autos de la policía. Sneasel observa los laboratorios a través de la ventana trasera mientras el vehículo se aleja del lugar, luego observa a Hanz quien está con la mirada fija sobre la ventana, y luego observa a Oliver.

-La oficial Jenny me contó lo sucedido con tu compañero- Comenta Oliver- Lamento lo que le sucedió, pero piensa que está bien, que pronto se recuperará, ya verás.

-Lo sé- Dice Hanz- No es eso lo que me preocupa… creo que no me tomé en serio este asunto, Destro en verdad es un hombre peligroso y lo subestimé, esta noche por poco y hubiéramos terminado en el hospital, igual que Pietro, lamento haberte involucrado en esto Oliver, arriesgué nuestras vidas y la de nuestros pokemon… Baldassare… Baldassare tenía razón, este asunto está fuera de mi alcance y creo que… lo mejor será que regrese a Kanto como dijo la oficial Jenny.

Oliver quiso decirle algo para animarlo pero no encontró palabras para lograrlo, el resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

Llegaron primero al hotel donde Hanz se hospeda, el centro pokemon queda a varias cuadras hacia el interior de la ciudad. Hanz se baja del vehículo y Oliver le sigue para despedirse.

-Sé que tienes cosas importantes que hacer Oliver, lamento haberte quitado el tiempo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Fue un gusto poder ayudarte en tu investigación, fue divertido.

-¿Iras tras ese pokemon desconocido?

-Sí, mañana temprano parto hacia pueblo Caoba.

-Me hubiera gustado ayudarte a atrapar ese pokemon.

-No te preocupes por eso, regresa a Kanto, recupera fuerzas y cuando estés listo, atrapa a ese sujeto ¡Anímate! ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por ti, ese sujeto Baldassare aún estaría haciendo… lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero descubriste sus secretos y sus planes malvados, Hanz, tu tuviste razón todo este tiempo, Baldassare miente y nos oculta algo ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu dijiste eso y resultó ser verdad ¡Y valla monstruo que ocultaba! Eso sin duda no lo voy a olvidar y tú tampoco porque gracias a ti, ese malvado sujeto de seguro irá a prisión hay pruebas suficientes, pruebas que tu encontraste ¿Entiendes? Eres un gran detective y si necesitas regresar para recuperarte, está bien, pero nunca te rindas ¿De acuerdo? Espero verte pronto amigo, cuídate.

-Muchas gracias por todo Oliver, adiós.

-Adiós.

Ambos jóvenes se despiden, al igual que sus pokemon, luego Oliver y sneasel suben al vehículo de la policía y se marchan al centro pokemon.

Hanz ingresa al hotel, camina despacio gracias al cansancio y el sueño. Al pasar por la recepción, Marco el recepcionista lo llama.

-¿Señor Hanz? ¡Señor Hanz!

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches señor Hanz, debo informarle que la oficial Jenny de la policía ha estado tratando de ubicarlo, me pidió que cuando lo vea por favor se comunique con ella lo antes posible.

-Descuide, me he encontrado con la oficial Jenny y ya he hablado con ella- Dice Hanz con algo de tristeza mientras camina hacia el ascensor.

-También tengo algo para el señor Pietro.

-¿Perdón?

-Un sujeto del banco vino y me entregó esto- Marco le entrega a Hanz un sobre grande de color amarillo, está cerrado- Me dijo que es amigo del señor Pietro, que él se lo había pedido y que finalmente lo encontró, le manda saludos.

-Muchas gracias Marco, yo se lo entregare.

-De acuerdo señor Hanz, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hanz llega al departamento, enciende las luces y deja el sobre amarillo sobre una mesa de vidrio, va a su habitación y toma una ducha, luego va a la cocina y se prepara algo rápido para comer, después regresa nuevamente a su habitación y se acuesta a dormir.

Recuerda todo lo sucedido en este día, siente que cometió un error al subestimar a Destro y a Baldassare, recuerda las palabras cuando le dijo que este asunto va más allá de sus capacidades, que es peligroso, que lo deje como está, que lo olvide y que regrese a casa, ahora que lo piensa esa hubiera sido la mejor opción y es exactamente lo que está pensando en hacer, regresar a casa.

Pero también recuerda las palabras de Oliver, si no fuera por él no hubieran descubierto la verdad sobre Baldassare, su relación con Destro, sus planes secretos y por supuesto, ese pokemon gigante de nombre baisen, se pregunta qué es en realidad esa cosa y qué hará la policía cuando lo encuentre. Sin duda ha logrado descubrir cosas de las que no se imaginó y eso en verdad le emociona, reconoce su crecimiento profesional como detective, pero al hacerlo arriesgó su vida y la de sus pokemon y también la de una persona inocente que no tiene nada que ver con el caso y eso lo deja con mucha preocupación. No sabe que hacer o como sentirse en realidad, pero lo mejor sería dormir, talves mañana pueda calmar su conciencia y responder sus propias preguntas.

.

La mañana del día siguiente empieza de manera agitada, la prensa ya se había enterado de lo sucedido en los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje por lo que desde muy temprano, varios reporteros de distintos medios se han instalado a las afuera de los laboratorios. Se pueden ver muchas camionetas de distintos canales de televisión, radio e internet informando lo ocurrido en ese lugar durante la noche.

La policía ha instalado una cinta de seguridad en la entrada del recinto y no le permiten la entrada a ninguna persona excepto al personal del departamento de policías por lo que las cámaras de la prensa graban desde el exterior de los laboratorios.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, en algún lugar desconocido de Johto, un hombre aun duerme, pareciera que tiene un sueño algo intranquilo pues no deja de moverse, el hombre se despierta sudando y respirando rápido. Se encuentra en una pequeña habitación sin muchos detalles ni adornos, las cortinas cerradas no deja entrar la luz del sol por lo que todo se encuentra en penumbras. De repente, un teléfono comienza a sonar del otro lado de la habitación, el hombre se levanta y pasa sus manos por su cabello corto y azul mientras camina fuera de la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con algunos muebles y una ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Abre las cortinas para iluminar la sala con luz del sol.

Toma el teléfono y contesta.

-¿Sí?

- _Destro ¿Estás enterado de lo ocurrido?_ \- Dice la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- _Es sobre tu proveedor de recursos, lo han llevado a prisión_.

-¿Qué dices?

- _Obsérvalo tú mismo, está en los noticieros_.

Destro enciende el televisor de la sala, lo que ve es a una reportera transmitiendo desde las afueras de los laboratorios sobre un ataque a uno de los talleres y la prohibición de ingreso a todas las personas, incluyendo a los trabajadores. Sube el volumen para escuchar lo que la reportera dice.

-Como pueden ver no es permitido el ingreso de ningún persona, eso incluye a los mismos trabajadores de los laboratorios. Por lo que nos han informado, hubo una gran explosión en el edificio del ala norte de los laboratorios, que es el que une los edificios del lado este y oeste, esto ocurrió durante la noche y aun se investiga la causa de este hecho. También nos han informado que durante esas horas los laboratorios se encontraban cerrados, por lo que afortunadamente ninguna persona o pokemon ha resultado herido a causa de la explosión. Aunque de manera inesperada, la policía ha tomado a… esperen… un momento, en estos momentos se encuentra el señor Marvin, gerente general de los laboratorios, dando algunas declaraciones, vamos a acercarnos para escuchar su testimonio.

El señor Marvin se encuentra afuera de los laboratorios rodeado de reporteros de distintos medios, hablando a través de varios micrófonos, grabadoras y cámaras.

-La verdad esto me tiene completamente desconcertado, nunca antes habíamos tenido un accidente de tal envergadura en los laboratorios, solo agradezco que ninguna persona o pokemon haya resultado herido.

-¿Qué cree que pudo causar la explosión?- Pregunta uno de los reporteros.

-Lo desconozco, pero la policía se está encargando de averiguar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué me dice del taller destruido? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la explosión?

-Bueno, como les dije la policía está investigando la causa del accidente, muy pronto sabremos la causa de este suceso y les aseguro que pondré todo de mi parte para que esta clase de cosas no vuelva a ocurrir en este establecimiento.

-¿Es cierto que el taller destruido es el que está a cargo el señor Baldassare? ¿Qué nos puede decir de su inesperada detención?

-Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, no veo qué tiene que ver el señor Baldassare en todo este asunto.

-¿Es posible que el señor Baldassare haya causado la explosión?

-Claro que no, no veo ningún motivo que tenga para realizar algún acto como ese, conozco al señor Baldassare desde hace muchos años, es un hombre honesto y respetuoso, la verdad me sorprende bastante la decisión que tuvo la policía para detenerlo.

-Dicen que el señor Baldassare se encontraba en el taller al momento de la explosión y es el principal sospechoso ¿Cree que él haya destruido su propio taller?

El señor Marvin se molesta por la pregunta que le acaban de hacer, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una mujer aparece y se reúne con el señor Marvin, es la señorita Lily quien le dice algo en voz baja y muy cerca, para que solo él escuche, luego se retira.

-Lo siento, no puedo responder más preguntas, muchas gracias.

El señor Marvin se retira de la prensa mientras los reporteros siguen haciendo preguntas pero el gerente general no respondió ninguna de ellas.

-Como vemos, esas fueron las palabras del gerente general de los laboratorios de teletransportación y almacenaje, el señor Marvin, aun no se sabe sobre la situación del señor Baldassare pero seguiremos informando.

Destro apaga el televisor y pasa una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Esto no puede ser.

- _Esto va a ser un problema ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos faltan recursos?_

-No te preocupes por eso Ecco, tenemos los recursos suficientes para terminar nuestro proyecto, aunque dada la situación solo tenemos una oportunidad para lograr la repercusión temporal, por lo que no debemos desperdiciar nada.

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

-Por supuesto, he estado trabajando en esto por muchos años y gracias a tus conocimientos en la materia he logrado terminar este proyecto a la perfección, así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá según lo planeado, es una pena lo ocurrido con Baldassare pero ese es el riesgo que tomamos cuando iniciamos este proyecto hace cuatro años.

- _De acuerdo, está bien, entonces seguiremos con el plan_.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo resulto la composición de los depósitos de lumbre?

- _Perfecto, solo falta terminar el ensamblaje y preparar la ubicación geográfica exacta_.

-Esas son buenas noticias, terminaremos esos detalles mientras se termina de recalibrar la fuente de poder, nos vemos en una hora.

- _De acuerdo_.

Destro cuelga el teléfono y se sienta en una silla, se lleva una mano a la barbilla mientras analiza la situación.

-Maldición Baldassare- Dice para sí mismo- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

.

Mientras la prensa aun transmite en vivo lo ocurrido en los laboratorios durante la noche, de un momento a otro todo el lugar se llena de gente, por lo que la policía tuvo que reforzar la zona de seguridad instalando barreras para separar a los reporteros y la gran acumulación de personas con la entrada hacia los laboratorios. Aun se mantiene prohibida la entrada a las personas y trabajadores de los laboratorios, aunque se les ha permitido el ingreso a algunas personas como ejecutivos, jefes de talleres, gerentes o administradores. También se permite el ingreso a personal de la policía y del departamento de investigaciones de las cuales, muchos se encuentran realizando recorridos, sacando fotografías, tomando pruebas y marcando evidencias.

Uno de los policías que resguarda las barreras de seguridad discute con un grupo de personas que intenta pasar la barrera, diciéndoles que es una zona temporalmente prohibida y pidiéndoles que se retiren. En ese momento un hombre aparece entre medio de la multitud, se acerca al policía y le muestra una placa del departamento de policías.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Himitsu, vengo de parte de las oficinas de obras públicas, soy el fiscal a cargo.

El policía observa al hombre, aparenta unos 30 años, es calvo y lleva puesto gafas oscuras, viste una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero, pantalón gris, zapatos negros y carga un morral.

-De acuerdo- Dice el policía- puede pasar.

Separa un poco las barreras y deja entrar al hombre, ingresa y cierra nuevamente las barreras forcejeando con las personas que aprovecharon el momento para poder ingresar al lugar.

El fiscal de nombre Himitsu ingresa a los laboratorios atravesando el jardín principal, se cruza con varios policías y otras personas pero no saluda a ninguno de ellos. Llega hasta la entrada principal en donde se encuentra el escritorio de la señorita Nina, justamente ella se encuentra allí conversando con tres policías quienes le hacen algunas preguntas relacionadas con lo ocurrido allí, aunque más parece que solo quieren conversar con ella.

Nina observa a Himitsu y disimuladamente le confirma con la cabeza sin que los policías se den cuenta. Himitsu sigue su camino sin que los policías dieran cuenta de su presencia mientras siguen conversando con Nina.

Ingresa a un corredor y se dirige a la izquierda, en camino al edificio del ala oeste, desde allí toma las escaleras de servicio y sube tres pisos, al avanzar un poco puede ver la lujosa antecámara con techo de vidrio la cual se encuentra gran parte de esta destruida. Varias personas de overol blanco se encuentran sacando fotografías, buscando muestras y marcando evidencias. Se dirige hacia el taller de pruebas, al llegar se encuentra que está rodeado de cintas amarillas que no permiten el ingreso, pero nadie las está cuidando, observa a su alrededor y espera a que nadie le estuviese mirando, entonces pasa por debajo de la cinta e ingresa al taller.

Aunque el lugar está a oscuras, puede ver máquinas destruidas y escombros por todos lados, el techo, las paredes y el suelo también están destrozadas. Puede ver marcas de evidencias por todos lados, una que le llamó la atención fue una sobre una enorme pisada marcada en el suelo, no pudo imaginar qué clase de pokemon pudo dejar una huella como esa, pero está claro que en ese lugar hubo una batalla pokemon, una feroz batalla.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la oficina, pasa el escritorio de la secretaria e ingresa al despacho de Baldassare, observa todo muy cuidadosamente, revisa algunas cosas con mucha cautela sin mover las marcas de evidencia que se encuentran en ese lugar pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, excepto una ligera abertura justo en medio de una pared, una delgada línea negra vertical casi invisible y se confunde con el diseño de las paredes. Himitsu se acerca a esa abertura y se da cuento que del otro lado hay un espacio, presiona la pared con ambas manos y de esta se abre una puerta, una puerta secreta. Lo único que se puede ver es una escalera que baja hacia una habitación subterránea, la oscuridad del lugar no le permite ver nada más. Saca de su morral una linterna y baja por las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo se da cuenta que la habitación no es muy grande, es algo parecido a un sótano. Encuentra unas gavetas cerradas con candados, por el óxido y el polvo de los candados se da cuenta de que no han sido abiertos en mucho tiempo. Se acerca a un escritorio, revisa los archivos de unas carpetas, retira varios documentos y los guarda en su morral. Luego observa una extraña maquina cilíndrica, nunca antes había visto una igual a esa por lo que desconoce su uso. Saca de su morral un pequeño notebook y la conecta con la maquina a través de un cable que conecta en el panel de control, abre un programa de rastreo e ingresa unos códigos, el programa comienza a descargar unos archivos y se abre una ventana que muestra 5 puntos, y a cada segundo los puntos se convierten en números, al completar los 5 números, Himitsu sube el interruptor e ingresa los números 27682, entonces la parte superior de la máquina se abre y emerge una capsula de cristal, la capsula está vacía y tiene en su interior un soporte de pokeball.

Presiona el botón rojo y unos arcos eléctricos repercutan en los soportes de pokeball, Himitsu se da cuenta de que es un transportador de pokeball. Ingresa unos códigos en su notebook y comienza a descargar unos archivos codificados, inserta un cd en su notebook y guarda esos archivos en el cd.

-Muy bien, creo que eso será suficiente.

Himitsu guarda su notebook y camina fuera del sótano, de la oficina y del taller, al llegar afuera es sorprendido por una mujer ejecutiva de los laboratorios, ella se lo queda viendo sorprendida al verlo en un área restringida por la policía.

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted y porque se encuentra en ese lugar?- Pregunta la mujer.

-Saludos- Dice Himitsu mientras pasa por debajo de la cinta amarilla de seguridad y se acerca a la mujer ejecutiva- Mi nombre es Himitsu, soy el fiscal a cargo del caso.

-¿Usted es el fiscal? Jamás lo había visto antes ¿De cuál oficina a cargo vienes? ¿Bajo qué orden se le permitió ingresar a este establecimiento?

-Bueno…

-Señorita Violet, la estaba buscando- La señorita Lily aparece justo en el momento para interrumpirlos- El señor Marvin está buscándola, hay algunos asuntos sobre la administración de ingeniería que necesitamos solucionar… Señor fiscal, buenos días, llegó temprano.

-Así es, me gusta ser eficiente señorita Lily.

La mujer administradora observa a Lily, luego a Himitsu y a Lily de nuevo, jamás había visto al hombre que dice ser el fiscal pero al parecer, Lily lo conoce, por lo que decide dejarlo y acompañar a Lily. Himitsu aprovecha el momento para dejar los laboratorios y buscar el camino hacia la salida.

Deja los laboratorios y atraviesa el jardín principal hasta llegar al perímetro resguardado con barreras. Allí observa al mismo policía quien le dejo ingresar discutiendo con un hombre del otro lado de la barrera.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes dejarme pasar!? ¡Yo soy el fiscal a cargo de la investigación!

-Ya le dije que el fiscal a cargo ya ha ingresado, se me dio instrucciones de que solo un fiscal sería enviado para hacerse cargo de la situación y ese fiscal ya está dentro, no puedo dejarlo ingresar.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Tengo la orden de ingreso autorizada por el director del departamento de investigaciones! ¡Tiene que dejarme pasar!

Himitsu se aleja de los dos hombres y se acerca a la barrera de seguridad del otro lado, aprovecha el momento en que todos los demás policías prestan atención al hombre con el que discute y abre la barrera, deja entrar a las personas y se forma un caos entre los policías que intentan mantener el control y las personas que ingresaron para husmear. Himitsu camina entre la multitud perdiéndose entre las personas.

.

Hans se despierta con desanimo, se levanta y toma una ducha, no recupera el ánimo. Sale del departamento y baja al comedor para tomar desayuno, luego sube nuevamente y enciende una computadora de la sala para escribir un mail a Valeri indicando que regresará a Kanto durante la tarde por asuntos de la investigación. Lo ha estado pensando y determinó que la mejor opción en estos momentos es regresar a Azafrán y recomenzar la investigación.

Entra a su habitación y prepara la maleta para el viaje, entra al salón principal y ve algo que le llamó la atención, en medio de la sala, sobre una mesa de vidrio, se encuentra aquel sobre amarillo que Marco el recepcionista le entregó al momento de llegar al hotel, es un sobre dirigido a Pietro y aunque no recuerda quién fue el que lo envió, está seguro que tiene que ver con la investigación de Destro.

Toma el sobre y lo abre.

En su interior hay archivos de pagos de renta mensual a nombre de Baldassare y los pagos mensuales están desde hace 4 años hasta la fecha. Hanz reconoce esos archivos de los que encontró en la computadora de Baldassare. También hay fotografías de una bodega industrial, un documento con la descripción del lugar y un mapa con la ubicación del recinto.

–Así que este es el lugar que Baldassare ha estado alquilando durante años- Comenta Hanz- Según este mapa, queda al sureste de Ciudad Endrino.

Entra al despacho de Pietro y observa el mapa con su investigación, encuentra la Ciudad Endrino en el mapa.

-Así que aquí es, me pregunto… me pregunto ¿Qué tendrán guardado allí?- Se pregunta observando la fotografía.

Al observar el mapa de Johto en la pared, se da cuenta de que al oeste de Ciudad Endrino hay un pueblo llamado Caoba, por alguna razón, ese nombre le suena.

-Pueblo Caoba… ¿De dónde lo abre escuchado?

Tal vez Pietro lo abra nombrado alguna vez, tal vez el director Herschel, luego recuerda algo que le dijo Oliver antes de despedirse.

-¿Dónde dijo Oliver que iría?

Rápidamente toma su teléfono y marca el número de Oliver.

-Hola Oliver.

- _Hanz, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, Oliver dime una cosa ¿Dónde dijiste que irías ahora?

- _Me voy a Pueblo Caoba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

-He pensado en lo que dijiste y he decidido continuar.

- _Eso significa que no vas a regresar a Kanto ¿Estás seguro de eso?_

-Así es, voy a acompañarte a Pueblo Caoba y te ayudaré a atrapar a ese pokemon.

 _-¿En serio?_

-Así es.

- _Pues debes apresurarte amigo, porque el próximo tren a Pueblo Caoba sale en treinta minutos_.

Hanz cuelga rápidamente el teléfono y junto a eevee dejan el departamento, toman el ascensor y bajan hasta la recepción.

-¡Señor Hanz! ¿Ya se retira?- Le pregunta Marco el recepcionista, al ver a Hanz junto a eevee corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Así es, gracias por todo señor Marco!- Le dice Hanz desde la salida del hotel.

Al salir a la calle toma un taxi a la estación de tren.

Mientras tanto, Oliver se encuentra de pie cerca de un pilar del andén, frente a él se halla el tren detenido con todas sus puertas abiertas, las personas que llegan gradualmente al andén ingresan de inmediato al tren para lograr conseguir un asiento libre pero Oliver decide esperar a Hanz a que llegue. De pronto, se escucha un aviso por un altavoz.

-``El próximo tren hacia Pueblo Caoba partirá próximamente, por favor se solicita a todos los pasajeros a abordar´´.

Al escuchar el comunicado, se acerca a uno de los encargados del andén que se encarga de cerrar las puertas del tren.

-Disculpe ¿En cuánto tiempo partirá el tren?- Le pregunta Oliver.

-El tren partirá en unos treinta minutos pero las puertas cerrarán pronto, si va a subir le recomiendo que lo haga ahora.

-¿Cree que puede esperar unos minutos? Es que un amigo viene en camino.

-Pues su amigo tendrá que apresurarse porque el tren parte a la hora indicada y una vez se cierren las puertas no volverán a abrirse- Y se retira para atender a los pasajeros.

-Si Hanz quiere tomar este tren tendrá que apresurarse… tengo una idea, vamos sneasel.

Se acerca a la ventanilla de tickets y compra un boleto extra.

Unos minutos después, Hanz llega a la estación de trenes y sin esperar más tiempo, corre hacia los andenes y se dirige a la ventanilla de tickets, pero hay 5 personas en fila comprando boletos. Entonces escucha la voz de alguien quien lo llama desde el otro lado.

-¡Hanz!

-¡Oliver!

-¡Aquí tengo un boleto! ¡Vamos que no queda tiempo!

Oliver entrega el boleto al guardia y él, lo deja pasar. Ambos jóvenes ingresan al andén y corren hacia el tren.

Las puertas del tren ya estaban cerradas pero hay una que aún se mantiene abierta, la cual se encuentra el encargado con el que Oliver habló anteriormente.

-¡Espere!- Grita Oliver.

-¡Apresúrense! ¡El tren ya está por…!

El tren comienza a moverse.

-¡Rápido chicos!

Los jóvenes y sus pokemon corren hacia el tren que, a cada segundo aumenta su velocidad y el final del andén se encuentra a pocos metros. El tren comienza a avanzar con más velocidad y los jóvenes corren por un costado mientras el encargado les dice desde la puerta que corran más rápido, y ya se están acercando al final del andén.

-¡Ahora!

Justo antes de llegar al final del andén alcanzan la puerta y de un salto logran ingresar. El encargado logra esquivarlos mientras que los jóvenes y sus pokemon caen al suelo en el interior del tren. El encargado cierra la puerta.

-Ustedes están locos, vallan a sus asientos y por favor no hagan desorden.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- Le dice Oliver aun en el suelo.

Hanz y Oliver junto a sus pokemon toman un lugar en los asientos. El tren deja la estación de trenes de Ciudad Trigal en dirección a las localidades del sur de Johto a través de una ruta boscosa y pasará por dos ciudades antes de llegar a Pueblo Caoba, para después seguir su camino hacia el sur.

.

En algún lugar desconocido, en una habitación con varias computadoras hay un hombre, calvo y con gafas oscuras sentado frente a una de ellas, inserta un cd y descarga varios archivos encriptados.

-Muy bien, que tenemos aquí.

Le toma algo de dificultad pero al final, logra encriptar los archivos, lo que descubre es un programa que se une mediante un sistema de red privado al software de alguna maquina en proceso de calibración. Al abrir el programa descubre algunos datos técnicos sobre aquella máquina en calibración, también logra descubrir la fuente de origen de la red al ingresar a la base de datos del programa evadiendo el bloqueo de seguridad.

-Muy bien, y ahora solo debo… triangular la ubicación de la fuente… y… ¡Aquí estas! Ciudad Endrino ¡Valla!

También logra encontrar el rastro de una transportación de pokeball realizada hace unas cuantas horas, el receptor lo encuentra también en Ciudad Endrino, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un código oculto en constante cambio, al lograr descifrar el código le muestra un mensaje con la frase ``Repercusión temporal en progreso´´ seguido de una barra de carga al 45%. Al ver esto, el hombre toma un teléfono y llama.

-Hola, soy Himitsu, tenemos un problema.


End file.
